Together In Darkness
by Valenka
Summary: In the dead of night, in the tunnels home to nesting Strigoi, Thomas Eichhorst stumbles across a young homeless girl that he quickly discovers is a riddle, a mystery and far more dangerous than she first appears. However, when the opportunity to drain her dry arises Eichhorst instead decides to keep her as his own little assistant.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Eichhorst wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he was jealous and depressed that The Master had chosen Goddamn Bolivar as his vessel instead of him. Eichhorst had served him so loyally for decades, had he not earned the honor of housing The Master? Still, the German couldn't complain, The Master always had a reason for everything he did, always ten steps ahead of everyone else at all times. Petty emotions like jealously were beneath a Strigoi, they were pathetic and human; Eichhorst wouldn't submit to them.

The Master had been moved to a new location away from prying eyes – specifically those of A230385 and his lackeys – but Eichhorst wanted to do a once over just to make sure nothing had been forgotten during the move, he liked to be thorough, it was part of what made him such a good servant. _Special child,_ The Master had called him, a term which made Eichhorst swell with pride.

Calmly the former Nazi strutted down the long maze of tunnels, walls dark and damp, passed the nesting Strigoi and into The Master's old chamber where he stopped dead and raised an artificial eyebrow in puzzlement. Thomas had expected to just take a quick look around then be on his way, he had other things to attend to for his Lord, but no. Instead the blond-gray man found himself faced with a young woman crouched down before the rotting corpse of The Master's previous host. She wore a thin military green jacket and had long hair in loose waves the color of onyx. She'd not noticed him and Eichhorst just found himself watching her when curiosity got the better of him, she was doing something but he couldn't quite see what so, slowly, he circled around her hugging the darkness at a distance until he could see her hands.

When she came into view, Eichhorst discovered the female was younger than he'd expected, twenty to twenty-five maybe, certainly no older. More surprisingly though was the tiny plastic pot in her hand that contained some of the flies and a couple of maggots that had infested the corpse, finally he had to say something, the scene before him was just too unusual to remain quiet.

"What are you doing?" He asked in that silky German accent of his.

The girl jumped and nearly toppled over onto her backside from her crouched position, had it not been for her quickly outstretched arm she would have.

"Jesus Christ!"

Thomas smirked at her exclamation, one of those little micro-smiles of his.

"Not quite. I ask again, what are you doing? It's quite dangerous, the... _infected_ nest here."

She nodded, seemingly unafraid of Eichhorst; that was both refreshing and unusual to him. It was then he saw her eyes, they were almost indescribably green, a careful blend of emeralds and mown grass that shone brightly even in the dim light.

"I know." The raven-haired beauty flashed him a disarming smile. "I was just curious is all. There's been a huge influx of flies down here and I wanted to know what had their attention." She gestured to the clear pot in her hand. "Don't worry about me, the Night Snakes don't seem to come in here." There was a pause then where she inspected him head to toe. "You say it's dangerous for me down here but you're here. How did _you_ get by them?" She chuckled to herself as she released the flies from the pot and they buzzed away. "You their boss or something?"

"Something like that." Thomas cocked his head to the side. "You came down here... for flies."

Of all the answers in the world Eichhorst hadn't expected that. The girl didn't seem insane or unstable, in fact Eichhorst got the feeling she was very intelligent, probably deceptively so. Truthfully the former Nazi had found the girl go from a curiosity in his eyes to remarkable. Humans very rarely held his attention, Abraham Setrakian had been the only one in decades to do so. When she spoke again it snapped Thomas back to the dank world around him.

"I'm no expert on Dipterology by any means but yes. Not like I had anything better to do either."

"Hmm, how did you get sneak though?"

He asked quickly ignoring the fact he didn't know what 'Dipterology' meant; it wasn't important. However, he was aware that _logia_ meant study of, so he could have hazarded a guess.

"I'm good at going unnoticed." The emerald-eyed girl finally rose to her feet, she couldn't have been that much shorter than him, maybe five-eight. He was amazed that this girl didn't seem to have a shred of fear about being there with the German, a very unusual trait for a human, especially one so young. "My Dad used to tell me I was his little Chameleon."

There was a hint of sorrow in her voice then but Eichhorst didn't care. Her emerald-green eyes glanced over him again but this time they lingered on his black tie... or was it his neck?

"Why are you down here? Someone like me makes sense, but you with your tailored suit not so much."

Eichhorst could have just drained the woman before him but he was just too curious about her, once something had his attention he found himself fixed on it.

"Business to attend to." Was the only answer he provided on that subject, she didn't need to know his motives or of The Master. "And what do you mean someone like you?"

The raven-haired beauty chuckled at that and gestured to herself as if to say 'look at me'.

"Homeless. We can't all afford prosthetic necks."

Thomas' brow furrowed at that, this girl was far more observant than he'd expected. She wasn't like any human he'd ever met, even The Jew.

"People usually notice there is something wrong with my face but they never realize what it is. Honestly, no one has ever been able to place it." With that the girl became intriguing to him.

"It's kind of obvious." She shoved the pot into her dirty pocket then rung her hands together to warm them up. "Anyway, toodles," She waved, actually bloody waved at him "I'll leave you to whatever illicit illegal shit you've got going on."

The young woman turned to leave, it was that moment that Eichhorst decided to let her live. Strange. The girl that wandered into the dragon's den and left unharmed to tell the tale.

"Goodbye, miss?"

She turned back to him for a moment. "Graves. Vivika Graves."

"Thomas Eichhorst." He replied politely.

Vivika nodded to herself as she absorbed the information then waved again.

"Goodbye, Herr Eichhorst."

"Be careful, Miss Graves." He couldn't resist telling her that, a small tease on his part. "Here be monsters."

"You kidding me? My middle name is careful, well actually it's Cassandra but whatever." With that she just turned and left back into the tunnels as though she'd never been there at all.

Thomas stood there staring at the space she'd previously occupied in silence. Over a hundred years old and yet that was the strangest encounter he'd _ever_ had, and that was saying something for a Strigoi former SS Nazi. This girl, this Vivika Graves, was truly something unique. It took a moment for his mind to click back on as it were, to reboot and remember he had tasks to attend to. Thoughts forgotten, Eichhorst left the tunnels to carry on with his day, he couldn't let this girl force his mind to a stand still. She was a human and so ultimately unimportant.

~X~

Days went by, almost a week, and Thomas had delighted in serving his Lord well. Eldritch Palmer had been causing a few problems but that wasn't anything new, Eichhorst could keep Eldritch in line easily enough. However, his mind kept returning to the young woman, Vivika, that he'd met in the tunnels. Eichhorst knew she'd been fully aware that he was a dangerous man but the raven-haired beauty hadn't shown a single shred of fear, not one iota. Something told the German she wasn't scared of anything and he liked that, it was most of the reason he'd let her walk out of the tunnels with her life. She'd earned a pass. Even when he'd been human himself he hadn't found a person he actually liked... well, there had been Helga but that had been incredibly short-lived.

It was late after he'd left Palmer's penthouse and Eichhorst found himself somewhat hungry. He'd have preferred to go back to the Mayfair Hotel and feast on his unwilling guests but the last one had died and he'd neglected to find a new one. Fast food it was. Eichhorst watched as a few of his brethren wandered though the streets in search of their own midnight snack, the sky had gone dark long ago, a thick layer of cloud hid the stars from sight, a human would have found the night's almost hiemal air. It was then, as he went to pass an alleyway between a rundown Italian restaurant and an apartment building, that he heard a shuffle. Thomas smiled to himself, he'd found dinner.

The Strigoi walked down the alley only to spot someone in the darkness, the figure stood and started to head away from him at a pace somewhere between a jog and a fast walk but they stood no chance of escaping Thomas Eichhorst. He raced towards his meal and pinned them to the wall with a thud, stinger half way out his mouth intent on feasting. It was then he raised an eyebrow, in the moonlight he could see the vagrant was a woman and not just any woman, it was Vivika. She'd said she was homeless so coming across her shouldn't have been any real surprise, yet still Eichhorst found his brow had furrowed.

Vivika just stared at the stinger, eyes wide, she didn't seem scared just immensely shocked and there was something else in there akin to fascination. He could have drained her, snapped her neck and carried on with his night but he didn't. Instead, Thomas found himself returning the stinger into his mouth as he looked at her, his grasp on her didn't loosen at all just kept her pinned to the graffitied brick wall by her thin jacket and t-shirt.

"Well, hello, Miss Graves." He said in that disturbingly soft tone of his. "We meet again."

She still didn't move her emerald eyes from his mouth, there was something strangest satisfying seeing her shock, he felt it could have been a precursor to fear.

"I... I knew there was something not right about you but I... I didn't think you were one of them."

Eichhorst breathed out a laugh. "That was the idea, Miss Graves."

Finally she looked up away from his mouth to his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me or is this you playing with your food?" She enquired entirely unconcerned by the fact she was dangling before him. "I knew one of you things would get me eventually, at least it's a cute one."

Thomas Eichhorst hadn't _ever_ been called 'cute' even when he had been human. Her stomach rumbled then but she seemed content to ignore it, the German, however, flashed his eyes down to her abdomen. Vivika was much too thin but he suspected most men would have approved of that fact thanks to the way it exaggerated her already large - frankly generous - chest. With a shower and some better clothes the green-eyed girl could have been the pinnacle of human beauty; another surprise since humans usually disgusted him.

"Seems we are both hungry, Miss Graves."

"Yeah, thing about being homeless is you don't eat that often."

She clearly wasn't afraid and Eichhorst didn't know how he felt about that, she seemed just as curious about him as he was of her. Once again Eichhorst found his natural instinct to drain this young woman dry fade, his interest in her cancelled it out.

Only a little reluctantly did he set her down on her feet and sure enough she was only a little shorter than himself. After a moment Thomas started back down the alleyway in the direction he'd come from.

"Come with me." He ordered without even looking back.

"Why?" Vivika asked after a heartbeat but Thomas didn't stop.

"Because I have decided to feed you, Miss Graves."

He couldn't see it but Eichhorst knew there was suspicion in her beautiful eyes and rightly so, only a minute earlier he'd been prepared to kill her. When he heard her footfalls following behind him the Strigoi started to wonder if Vivika's lack of fear was actually some form of masochism; or perhaps hunger had just won out.

The restaurant was closed of course but he easily spotted a take-away sign not too far down the street; Thomas didn't imagine they were getting too many late night deliveries anymore. Like a perfect gentleman Eichhorst held the door open for Vivika to enter the pizza place ahead of him, he saw her relax when warmth hit her and she went to a small, crappy table in the corner while Thomas went straight to the man at the counter to order.

"Small-" he peered back at tiny human, "-actually make it a large pepperoni."

The man nodded and Eichhorst joined the young woman once he'd paid; he always kept some money on him for if the need ever arose and clearly it had. He undid the button of his coal colored suit jacket as he sat beside her, those bold eyes fixed on her. Silence for a moment, strange how silence could be so loud.

"Thank you. You don't need to feet me but thank you."

 _This girl thanks a monster,_ that actually amused him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are most welcome."

Another pause hung between them.

"... Why am I still alive? You were going to kill me, why stop?" There was genuine confusion in her eyes but still no fear, Eichhorst wondered if she was incapable of it; something was definitely off about this girl.

"Because I find you to be of curiosity, Miss Graves." He told her simply as though it were obvious.

She chuckled. "So I'm the Will Graham to your Hannibal Lecter then." Vivika glanced down at the plastic table almost distantly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Who are these people?"

"Really?" When he said nothing the human explained. "They're characters in a series of books. Hannibal is a Lithuanian cannibal and Will is like his platonic love interest, they understand one another and find each other interesting. Everyone knows who Hannibal is." Or at least she'd thought they did.

Thomas shook his head lightly. "I'm afraid the only Hannibal I've heard of crossed the Alps with an army of Elephants."

The raven-haired beauty snorted. "Yeah, look how that turned out."

"I find myself wondering how a woman clearly as intelligent and young as you ended up living the live of a vagabond."

For some time Vivika had unfortunately been aware that most 'normal' people thought her nothing but an inconvenience and eyesore on the streets of New York but the German didn't have any bite in his voice, no disgust or superiority, he was just asking a question.

"... It wasn't exactly a conscious decision. And why do you want to know if you're just going to kill me? Is this like some sort of organic free range crap?"

"I confess I have not decided whether or not to kill you, Miss Graves, which is remarkably unusual for me." He went quiet when the pizza box was delivered before them, quick service suggested he'd been right about late night orders. "Thank you."

Thomas opened the box and pushed it towards Vivika in silent offering, steadily she took a slice. She hummed in delight and he surprised himself by enjoying the pleasure he'd brought her; her little hum was almost could tell she was much more than just hungry, starved, yet she forced herself to eat slowly. So this girl wasn't just highly intelligent but very self-controlled as well.

"When did you last eat?" Eichhorst asked before he even knew he was speaking.

"When did _you_ last eat?" She shot back quickly reminding him that not twenty minutes ago he'd had her pinned to a wall intent on feasting.

That micro-smile appeared again. "Last night."

"Two days ago, I managed to swipe some peanut butter from this looted grocery store a few blocks over." With that she delighted in another slice of pizza.

"What a disgusting meal."

"Hey, don't knock peanut butter until you try it." She paused then and looked between him and the pizza he'd not even glanced at. "Can you even eat normal food?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, I do not posses the correct organs for digesting it."

It came as a shock to the former Nazi when he realized he was having a normal conversation with this homeless girl, in his opinion humans were a lesser species and had no right to life but Vivika might have been the exception to that rule. Eichhorst hadn't ever found it so easy to talk to someone, especially a beautiful woman.

"So what, no pizza, no peanut butter, no wine? You look like a wine drinker."

When she glanced up at him that time Thomas' mind flashed back to when he had been a young child growing up in the heart of Germany, her eyes were the color of the fields that had surrounded his home.

"Schnapps actually, I do occasionally enjoy a cocktail." The Strigoi leant back in the flimsy chair. "Please answer my earlier question, why are you on the streets?"

A pause, long and awkward. It was the first time he'd seen her even the slightest bit uncomfortable, he'd touched a nerve. He waited patiently until Vivika had finished her slice of pizza before she spoke.

"... Life story time, huh. " Silence again. Just when Eichhorst made to ask once more she pulled a small glass square from her pocket, only when she held it out for him to take did he realize it was actually a bug in resin. Thomas held it up to the fluorescent light for a better look. "Smaragdesthes Africana Oertzeni or a Flower Beetle, it was my father's. He was an Entomologist, studied insects."

"Explains your interest in the flies." Said Eichhorst.

The light was poor but he easily saw the bold purple beetle with a teal sheen, quite remarkable really.

"He was good at his job, taught me when I was young. Never had a Mom so I went everywhere with him."

"Go on." He encouraged when it appeared she'd say no more. "Why would a man who took his daughter everywhere let her end up a vagrant?"

Her voice grew quiet then. "Easy, there was something he loved more than me... the bottle. He'd been a functioning alcoholic when I was a kid but by the time I was a teenager it had gotten out of control. I was studying entomology but I kept having to leave university to take care of him when he developed cirrhosis, guess I missed too many classes because they kicked me out."

"Then why are you not with him, taking care of an ill father like a good daughter?"

She reached for another slice of cooling pizza. Eichhorst still hadn't decided to kill her or not but if he decided to it would certainly be dinner and a show after she'd finished her tale of woe.

"I was... then he dropped dead." She paused to chew a moment. "I got everything but that wasn't as much as you'd think, by the time I'd paid the medical bills, the debts he owed and the university had charged me for my scholarship that I'd supposedly squandered there wasn't more than bus fare left. Didn't have any family, no university degree, no one wanted to hire the weird bug girl so here I am. Living on the streets and talking to a God knows what over pizza. That enough for you? Satisfied your curiosity and realized you waisted your money?"

He handed the beetle back, clearly it was important to her, normally Thomas would have sneered at sentimentality but when she held it there was such love in her eyes that he stayed quiet.

"Why did you not go to friends?"

"I never had any okay, I liked solitude. People don't usually want to be friends with that. I mean there was Tyler but-" She trailed off.

"Who is he?"

"My ex-boyfriend." She shrugged. "He liked to play Russian roulette, get the adrenaline going."

"And where is he now?"

Vivika paused to flash a 'seriously' glance at him with her pizza slice half way to her mouth. "Six feet under with a hole in his head, I guess." She set her slice down. "I was the Chameleon, just vanished into the crowd. Alright? No connections to anyone or anything so I suppose I'm a great snack." Her brow furrowed and it became quite obvious she'd had enough of conversing her life story. "We done here?"

Eichhorst's head tilted to the side. "You said that the first time we met. Chameleon. I take it you are good at hiding in plain sight, yes? It is quite amazing you got passed so many Stragoi entirely unnoticed."

"Strigoi?" Her brow furrowed deeper.

"The name of my kind, you would know it better as Vampire." Eichhorst told her offhandedly. "I have decided I will not kill you, because I believe you can be useful to me, Miss Graves."

"What is this, a job interview?" Vivika looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, that's a fair assessment. You clearly have a high intellect and what people would today call 'street smarts'. I assume you can drive?" Vivika nodded. "Good. I'm afraid I'm a bit limited during the day but you would be free as a bird. I'll even go so far as to give you a place to live. Consider it a kindness on my part."

"... If I say no will you drain me?" To be honest she was taking the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing very well.

"Perhaps." Thomas smiled dangerously.

Silence hung between them for a few minutes while Vivika mulled the entire situation over and finished her pizza.

"Alright, sign me up for Team Night Snake."

And with that Thomas Eichhorst owned her.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivika had grinned wildly when Eichhorst had led her into the depths of New York's tunnels towards the Mayfair Hotel; like they had been on some sort of scavenger hunt was the best thing he could have likened it to. She followed him up the stairwell of the abandoned section with what looked to be a sense of glee that the Strigoi didn't quite know how to react to. This girl was very strange for a human.

"I had no idea part of the place was closed off." She said while looking around as if she'd entered a museum. "How many floors do you have?"

"Nine." Eichhorst answered quickly and a little disinterestedly before he tuned to head towards his rooms with the girl hot on his heels.

She chuckled. "And you're right under their noses. Nice."

"Indeed I am." Came yet another smooth reply in that thick German accent of his.

He came to a stop then and threw open a set of double doors to his rooms then gestured for the raven-haired woman to enter ahead of him which she did; green eyes glanced around curiously.

"So this is the lion's den, fancy."

That actually brought a small smile to the former Nazi's lips.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying one's surroundings." Thomas gestured for her to follow with a single finger. "Come with me, Miss Graves."

He led Vivika through into his bedroom decorated in dark greens and black where she stood at the bottom of his bed and raised a questioning eyebrow, in hindsight he couldn't blame her for that.

"I assure you, Miss Graves, I did not bring you here for that." Was it Eichhorst's imagination or did she look a little disappointed by what he said? He ignored it. "Regrettably none of the other rooms are fit for habitation however, you are more than welcome to sleep here until morning."

Emerald eyes flashed between to the bed then back to Thomas. "This is your bed?" Her voice was husky and silken.

Eichhorst nodded. "It is, yes."

"And um, where do you intend on sleeping?"

"I do not." The Strigoi answered maybe a little too quickly. "I have other things to attend to, my rest can wait." He gestured to the bed. "Please, sleep. I shall acquire you some more appropriate and certainly _cleaner_ clothing."

Vivika chuckled then. "Well, check you slipping into Sugar Daddy mode. I like it."

Eichhorst didn't dignify her comment with a response and he let a pause linger between them to make sure the raven-haired woman knew that.

"I shall return later to instruct you in your new duties."

"Good job I'm a quick learner then. Goodnight, Herr Eichhorst, and thank you for this."

Vivika gestured to the room around her, the former Nazi only nodded in acknowledgement before wishing her a goodnight and leaving her alone in the bedroom. Yet when he returned a short while later with a dress and a glass of water he found Vivika asleep in the middle of the bed in a cosy looking ball. She'd stripped off to nothing but her tight black t-shirt, that he could now see had the word _Rammstein_ scrawled across it, and her panties. The young woman truly was a delight, long smooth legs the color of porcelain, a large but proportional bust and onyx colored hair that hung around her face like a cloak of shadows. Thomas had always favored blonds but Miss Graves was undeniably stunning nevertheless.

Eichhorst felt The Master summon him then, that little twing inside his mind, so set the folded dress and shoes on the night table as well as the glass of water he'd brought for her. With his arms free again Eichhorst pulled the sheets of green up over her seemingly endless legs and closed the bedroom door softly behind him when he left her to – what he had suspected – was much needed sleep.

When Eichhorst returned several hours later after his meeting with The Master the sun had risen high in the sky so he'd been forced to take the long route back to the hotel. He'd intended to be back sooner but Kelly had been feeling sorry for herself over Zach's absence. She could be useful to The Master but damn was she pathetic. Eichhorst had even taken the liberty of getting the girl sleeping in his bed breakfast, best to keep the new girl sweet... for now. The former Nazi returned to his rooms he found his bed empty and a mess of sheets.

"You've got great water pressure."

Eichhorst spun around to see Vivika stood in the doorway to his bathroom soaking wet and wrapped in a towel while she dried her hair with another. She wandered passed him to the night stand and picked up the dress he'd left her as if she didn't have a care in the world. Thomas could smell her, all fresh and like him; oh, and why did get his attention so?

"Thank you for this by the way. Though I am curious as to how you knew my sizes." She looked at him expectantly, arms folded across her chest which only made her breasts look larger in that towel.

"I have a very good eye, Miss Graves, and you are most welcome. I brought you breakfast, once you're dressed please join me in the next room."

Vivika nodded in acknowledgement and promptly started to loosen the towel she wrapped around her damp form, Thomas chose that moment to turn on his heels and flee from the bedroom. Soon enough she appeared in the kitchen wearing the dress but her hair was still damp in places. Vivika sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.

"You don't have a hair dryer." She grumbled, of course Thomas didn't, he didn't have hair.

The inhuman man a mental note to have one placed in her hotel suite once it was done. He gestured to the white container on the table between them and was pleased when she opened the lid to find scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Is this becoming a ritual?" She asked as she took up her cutlery. "You feed me, I say thank you."

Thomas shrugged. "It is only polite to show gratitude."

When Vivika started to eat the older man couldn't help but admire the way the white, a-line dress with bardot sleeves hugged her slender body. It complemented her beauty wonderfully.

"As of this moment," the former Nazi began calmly after a few silent minutes "you serve The Master as I do. I give you your jobs and you complete them, no complaints, no arguments, you just do as you are told, Miss Graves. Understood?"

"Master?" She shot an eyebrow up.

"Yes, I am his right hand. He sees though all Strigoi's eyes and is in charge of all."

"Obey the boss with a BDSM thing going on, got it. When do I meet him?"

"When he decides." Eichhorst said simply. "Until told otherwise you answer to me, and I suggest you show some respect to mein Meister." He cleared his throat. "I will have a suite made available to you shortly but until then you are welcome to use my bed, it shouldn't be too long of a wait and I do not sleep all that much regardless."

Vivika looked at him with a fork of eggs halfway to her mouth.

"So, I'm your personal assistant? Just down the hall at your beck and call all hours of the day and night."

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that a problem, Miss Graves?"

"No." She shook her head. "I've never had a normal sleep schedule."

"Then adapting to this should be easy for you. Finish eating."

Vivika obeyed the former Nazi and ate up what was left of the bacon and eggs. It had gone a little cold but she wasn't about to complain; bacon was bacon. Thomas Eichhorst was a clearly dangerous man but he'd been nothing but nice to her so far, save for the momentarily 'I might eat you' encounter ... but being eaten wasn't always a bad thing. Something told the young woman that Eichhorst wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

"When do I start my new job?" Vivika asked in a silken tone.

"Immediately."

Thomas flashed her a devilish smile and he slid a piece of paper over to her. Vivika set the empty food box aside and picked up the paper to inspect it; an address.

"I could just ask Eldritch as he'll undoubtedly know, but he tends to leave things out to spite me. Miss Feraldo is having a press conference today and I would like you to attend, simply stand there and look pretty. Listen to every word from her and the people there, nice and easy for your first task."

"Training wheels." Those emerald colored orbs of her's flashed up at him for a moment; beautiful.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. Now off you go, or you'll be late."

Vivika rose to her feet and brushed out non-existent creases from her clothing.

"This is why I have such a nice dress, isn't it."

It hadn't been a question but Eichhorst nodded anyway as he leant back in his chair comfortably, head tilted a little to the side. He thought she'd leave quickly to do as he'd ordered but then she placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt her warmth though the fabric of his suit jacket and shirt. The whole situation gave him pause.

"Don't worry. If a ghost so much as sneezes in that building, I'll find out for you."

Vivika left then, the sound of the front door clicking shut was the only indication she'd been there to begin with. Eichhorst just sat there a time, the raven-haired woman had a youthful humor to her that Eichhorst found refreshing. Clearly she followed orders well... when she wanted to, and despite the fact he knew she'd back chat and try to outsmart him Thomas got the feeling that Vivika Graves was going to be a very effective personal assistant as she'd called herself. As a human she'd be free to move around during the day and with how beautiful she was doors would just open for her. The Master had already commended Eichhorst on his decision to make use of her as a day walker.

The former Nazi didn't understand her lack of fear – or caution for that matter – perhaps her ability to compartmentalize was too efficient, he seriously doubted she were a psychopath, a sociopath possibly that would have made more sense but still didn't fit her all that well. Eichhorst wouldn't be able to make his mind up until he'd spent more time with the young woman.

~X~

Vivika listened intently to Justine Feraldo's crap from the corner of the vast room, the older blonde woman quickly angered the rich assholes by taxing them. One man in particular had irritated Vivika, rich as anything and yet he complained the loudest, add to the fact he'd been staring at the chest and ass every time he'd thought his wife wasn't looking and the choice to rob him had been made rather easily. Vivika had 'bumped' into him, flashed him a disarming smile and spouted something about being clumsy, she'd given him the bold view down her dress he'd so clearly wanted then walked away... with his watch, wallet and silver cigarette case. Vivika was a born thief, a Chameleon, remembered for a moment then forgotten. That man would have eventually realized she'd robbed him but it would have been hard to identify her from nothing more than her cleavage.

Once out on the street Vivika pulled the cash out of his wallet – a rather hefty wad – then tossed the rest into the nearest trash can as she strutted down the street intent on some shopping. She'd done as Eichhorst had asked of her and even managed to turn a profit, it had been a good day, the least she could do was treat herself.

It didn't take long to find a boutique she liked the look of and with a grin she went inside. Herr Eichhorst wore such well-tailored suits, the least Vivika could do was look the part of his PA. The money soon ran out of course but not before the raven-haired beauty had brought several outfits and a few hardly there sets of lingerie. Vivika grinned as she headed back to the hotel late in the afternoon, the previous night she'd been on the streets, stealing whatever cash she could to survive but then Thomas Eichhorst had strutted into her life, now she was walking along with bags full of outfits sure to turn heads and had a warm bed to go home to.

It wasn't too hard to get through the tunnels back to Eichhorst hidden section of the hotel and as soon as she was through the door she set her bags down on the coffee table, she toed off her shoes then stretched obscenely. The sun wouldn't take too long to set and no doubt the German would return home to question her on her trip to Feraldo's conference with that intense stare of his.

Vivika was about halfway to the Kitchen in search of a glass of water when she heard a thud, at first she thought Eichhorst had come back but no, it was too quiet, a muffled sound she'd only half heard. She paused at that, with a furrowed brow she rested her ear against the unassuming door hidden in the hallway and listened for a time expecting to hear something. That didn't happen though, not a single sound, just when she was about to reach for the door handle Eichhorst's voice filled the hotel room and made her jump.

"Miss Graves, you will keep my rooms tidy, I do not wish to find your shoes simply _chucked_ about again."

Vivika rushed back to the living room to see the older man placing her shoes neatly beside the coffee table. She flashed him a bright smile, the noise and door forgotten for the time being.

"Or what? You'll punish me?"

"Perhaps I will. I see you have been shopping." Said Eichhorst as he peeked inside the bags then reached in so he could pull out a lacy bra; he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" The raven-haired beauty shrugged. "A girl wants to look her best."

She went to him then and took the bra back, she tossed it into the bag he'd pulled it from.

"And where did you acquire the currency for all this?"

"I may have pickpocketed a snobbish man who seemed more focused on my chest than my face." Vivika perked up then. "Oh, I forgot, I got you a present."

From the smaller bag Vivika retrieved an item that she then thrust out to Eichhorst with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"A watch?" Eichhorst took it to inspect. "A Blancpain Le Brassus, I assume you stole this as well."

"But of course. Do you like it?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Actually, I do. Thank you, Miss Graves." Vivika watched as Thomas took his watch off and tucked it into his pocket only to replace it with his new, far more expensive one. "This is a very nice piece. I remember a time when you'd have been hanged for stealing."

Vivika chuckled at that. "I'd need to be caught first."

Eichhorst looked her over for a moment, she was thin and youthful but he'd started to see the calculating darkness within her.

"You are not the innocent, mistreated little girl you first appear to be, are you, Miss Graves." He said while adjusting the watch and without casting her so much as a glance.

"We all have our acts, Herr Eichhorst. That you're human, that I'm innocent are just some of them." A pause, hardly there. "Oh, and I'm not a little girl."

Eichhorst looked her square in the eyes then. "No, you're a dangerous young woman. May I ask your age?"

Vivika went back to rummaging though her mass of bags and Thomas thought he'd not get an answer but then she spoke.

"I'm twenty-one, all legal and everything."

In a way she reminded him of himself but with far more sarcasm. His eyes glanced down to take in the sight of her long legs and the way they vanished under her dress while she looked through her boutique bags. Even when he'd been human a woman had never drawn Thomas' attention so quickly. Still, she was there to do a job, looking pretty was just an added boon.

When the young woman finally returned her attention to the powerful Strigoi Vivika held a pale blue t-shirt and a white pair of shorts.

"Will I be sleeping in your big, soft bed again tonight?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, it will take a few days to a week to prepare a suite for you." Replied Thomas easily.

"Do you need me to go out again tonight?" Eichhorst shook his head.

"No, your work for today is done, Miss Graves. However, you haven't reported to me yet." He reminded but Vivika didn't seem concerned.

"Let me change fir-"

Eichhorst cut her off when he grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her towards him, his grasp was tight and his face stern.

"You will tell me now, and from now on you will do as you're told. Do you understand, Miss Graves?"

"... Fully." Her eyes on his didn't waver. Vivika waited until Eichhorst released her – which just took a few seconds – and only then did she give him the information he wanted. "Justine Feraldo is taxing the rich dicks one percent of their property value, so, of course, there's uproar and everyone wants her to 'clear up the city' for free. The problems are that the Mayor doesn't seem to be able to control her anymore, especially now she's undermined him, and think about how many weapons and how much ammo that kind of money will get her. You and The Master may have the numbers but if she has the fire power you'll need to rethink your attacks."

"She is becoming an irritation." Said Eichhorst more to himself than the human before his head snapped back to her. "Anything else, Miss Graves?"

"Well, several men there didn't know whether they wanted to kill or fuck her. Frank Kowalski – he's her lead SWAT Captain – has taken it upon himself to be her loyal manservant. She's making out that the whole battle that happened Red Hook was some sort of historical event, I think that is more for the media's benefit than anyone else's though. She's undermined the Upper East Side as well, reminding them that they're cowards, it's only made their opinion of her worse. Ah, yes, and I had my ass slapped twice."

"Some people have no decorum any longer." Sighed Eichhorst.

Vivika let out a hum of agreement. "At least have the courtesy to buy me dinner first." She chuckled then. "You're all paid up so slap away. Can I get changed now?"

Thomas nodded and Vivika waisted no time vanishing off to Eichhorst's bedroom. That girl really wasn't like any person he'd met in his hundred plus years of life. It was then he remembered he'd been intending to go feed when he'd come across her shoes, he strutted towards the room Vivika had previously had her ear pressed to and entered once the door was unlocked. His own personal dungeon. There before him, slumped on the cold floor was a young blond man, shirtless and chained. Tears had dried and stained his face, just as Thomas life.

"Have you calmed down yet? Hmm?"

The young man tried to shuffle away from the Strigoi but it was no use, the chain kept him place. Eichhorst just stood there a moment or two watching the fear build in the blonde's eyes with a hidden grin. He went to sit on the marble block then, his movements slow and terrifying.

"Things have changed quite drastically for you today, haven't they. You are not alone, my life has changed rather suddenly as well." A brief pause. "Tell me something about yourself no one else knows. Tell me something no one would ever suspected of you."

There was quiet for some time then, nervous and fear riddled, so much so that Eichhorst could practically taste, then the shivering man spoke.

"... I tell people... I tell people my Dad's dead but he's not."

The German raised an eyebrow at that, he always asked his _guests_ to tell him something about themselves but he'd never had a reveal quite like that.

"Why do you lie?"

"Because I wish he was and it makes girls feel bad for me." The blond blubbered.

"You con women into your bed, and yet you believe I'm the evil one." He brushed non-existent bits of lint from his suit jacket. "I shall tell you something about me, a woman is the reason my life has changed. I stumbled across her and took her in as my assistant. She's proven herself proficient despite the short time she's been here but I find my attention continuously drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Does that sound strange to you?" The former Nazi asked easily.

"... No." The younger man managed to answer a few seconds later, his voice shook. "Sounds like you fancy her."

Thomas squinted ever so slightly then and leant in towards his captive who instantly backed away as far as he could.

"Perhaps I do. Thank you for your help."

He rose to his feet and calmly walked over to the crank by the door of the white room, he delighted in the utter panic of the blonde as he reeled the chain in forcing his captive to the marble block. As soon as the blonde's face was flush against the block Eichhorst opened his mouth and let his stinger shoot towards the blood sack before him, only when the blonde slipped into unconsciousness did he release and return the stinger to the comfort of his throat. His captive would be out for some time but when he awoke Eichhorst was sure to enjoy a second serving.

The German left the room then while wiping a small spattering of crimson from his cheek with a tissue he'd taken from the inner pocket of navy suit jacket. The second he'd shut the door behind him Vivika appeared with a look of utter curiosity on her stunning features.

"What were you doing in there?"

Eichhorst wasted no time locking the door. "I remind you what killed the cat, Miss Graves. You do not go near this room again. Understand?"

She held her arms up in defeat. "Fine, spoil sport."

Eichhorst cleared his throat. "I have work to attend to, thank you for your report, Miss Graves. Enjoy your evening." He turned to leave then but turned back to the young woman with a warning glare. "You do _not_ enter that room. I am fully aware after your display of theft today that you are capable of doing so without a key, I _will_ know if you do and the consequences will be severe."

"Promise?" She smirked and Eichhorst started to wonder once more what was going on inside her head.

"Do not test me, Miss Graves, you will regret it."

Vivika sighed. "Alright, I promise not to break into what's probably your secret porn stash. Oh, and stop calling me 'Miss Graves' it makes me feel old. Vivika."

"Very well, Vivika it is."

The German said nothing more just vanished off to wherever it was he vanished to. Vivika's first instinct was to grab a bobby pin or a paper clip and let herself in but she'd respect his wishes and stray out... for the time being. For a while she found herself wandering around Eichhorst's suite as a way of amusing herself, she'd not had a chance earlier that morning. She started with the kitchen it was clean and tidy but otherwise appeared unused; _of course it is, he drinks people._ As an automatic reaction she pulled open the fridge but all she found was a plastic container of sliced pineapple and a Styrofoam tray exactly the same as the one he'd given her that morning, sure enough when she flipped it open it contained eggs and bacon.

"Might be dinner then." She muttered to herself and pushed the door shut again.

Vivika meandered into Eichhorst's bedroom then, she'd already seen his bathroom and living room but the vanity in the bedroom had pulled her attention. The man had more make-up than any woman she'd ever met. Frankly those items were the most used things in the whole place, it was then she remembered the prosthetic neck, maybe he was deformed or had some sort of severe scaring. Back when she'd been at university Vivika had worn the traditional 'touch me and I'll kill you' make-up; smoky black eyeliner that had made her polished emeralds even bolder. Probably not the best for being an assistant though. She wanted to know what Herr Eichhorst looked like then, wanted to wipe away all the make-up and see him for what the German really was. Vivika doubted he'd be all that willing to let her see.

When she'd done looking through Eichhorst's things she started to wish he had a TV or a deck of cards, something! She wandered aimlessly back into the living room unsure what to do with herself but then she spotted a bag, a rucksack, tucked into a corner beside the front door. It was out of place in Eichhorst's overly tidy home so of course Vivika found herself rummaging though it only a few seconds later. Inside she discovered a screwed up t-shirt and socks, neither were anything like the sort of thing Thomas Eichhorst would wear. At the very bottom she found a wallet, Daniel North, twenty-six. _Yep, not Eichhorst._ Without another thought Vivika took the cash, all of twenty dollars, and made to shove everything back in the bag, but then her hand made contact with a book, she pulled it out triumphant.

"Awesome!"

Once everything was crammed back inside she shoved the rucksack back where she'd found it and strutted towards Eichhorst's bedroom while she inspected the book, it was a crappy crime paperback, unimpressive. Vivika settled on the large bed made up in green sheets and opened the book, it was the sort of the thing one would pick up at an airport to pass the time but passing the time was exactly what Vivika intended so it worked out nicely for her.

For several hours the raven-haired beauty devoured the piece of shit novel from the comfort of Eichhorst's bed, she snuggled herself into the pillows while reading through the adventure of Samson Ranger – who sounded more like a sports drink than a detective – as he ran around Chicago to save the day. Predictable and not overly interesting was how Vivika would have described it, in all honesty she'd read more interesting leaflets. When Eichhorst returned she'd need to ask if he had any real books hidden anywhere.

Vivika had to admit it was nice to just laze about in her pyjamas, she'd not done so in quite some time. In fact the last time she'd just sat there and read a book she'd been at Cornell. She was about halfway through the flimsy book when she noticed a tiny blur of movement out the corner of her eye, Vivika glanced up to see the German stood there watching her; she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"God dammit, man!" She rested a hand over her heart. "Why do you do that?"

His brow furrowed minutely. "I should not have to announce myself in my own home, Miss Grav-Vivika." Eichhorst corrected himself when she raised an eyebrow, and Vivika couldn't really argue with him, she was his guest. The German could come and go as he pleased. "Here." He thrust a cellphone out towards her from his inner pocket.

Vivika dumped the book on the bed and raced down to take it from Eichhorst with a bold smile, this girl really was a riddle to the former Nazi.

"Oooh, is this I get you a gift and you get me one? What do I have to do for you to get me Jeremy Renner?"

Once again Eichhorst didn't have a single clue what or who she was talking about – he'd started to wonder if Vivika had her own language – so he ignored everything she'd said in favor of explaining the cellphone. He fixed her with an unimpressed expression.

"Since I cannot summon you the way The Master summons me we will have to employ technology instead. My number is already programmed in." Eichhorst's voice grew deep and serious then. "If I call you then you answer. You always answer. If you ignore me-"

Vivika cut him off. "I know, I'll get punished. Don't worry, I'll answer the phone. You know, unless I'm in the mood to be spanked"

"Good." He said ignoring her comment. "Tomorrow you shall accompany me to Stoneheart, I like to appear at all hours of the day and night, it keeps Eldritch on his toes." Eichhorst smirked at that and Vivika nodded, her attention more on the cellphone than him. "There is food for you in the refrigerator..."

"I know."

"... do not touch the pineapple. Goodnight, Vivika."

She flashed him a smile. "Goodnight, Herr Eichhorst."


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Eichhorst found himself getting twice as much done for his Lord with the young raven-haired woman's aid. She'd taken to referring to herself as his 'day walker' and frankly it was a rather apt description that the former Nazi had taken to surprisingly quickly, it also amazed him that Vivika had transformed from that dirty, hungry, homeless girl he'd stumbled across to the stunning beauty that obeyed his every order in the space of that short time; like she'd flipped a switch from innocent little girl to vicious hellcat. The stealing continued every now and again when someone irritated her or wanted a new set of heels but Thomas couldn't have cared less about that since money was unimportant to him. Vivika kept her nails pained and her make-up bold but not over the top, her clothes lingered on the line between professional and damn right slut; the German hadn't even realized that was possible but Vivika had done it. The mask of innocence she'd shown him originally had faded away and Eichhorst had discovered who she really was, an evil and twisted soul after his own heart, if anything was left of it that was.

As of a few days ago Eichhorst had managed to move her into her own suite just down the hall from himself and had been truly grateful because her clothes had started to take over his bedroom, and her make-up his bathroom. However, though Eichhorst had his solitude back he'd found he had grown used to Vivka's presence in his home despite the short time she'd been there. Still she'd linger in his suite until the need for sleep took her, as long as she stayed quiet the former Nazi didn't object to her presence. After all, what would have been the point of opposing a beautiful woman in his lair?

It was one of those nights when Thomas found himself in his private dungeon with another man to feed on, he was watching the blind panic in the young redhead's eyes - the way his pupils widened and horror glinted - when the door was thrown open without any warning whatsoever.

"Eichhorst, are you – oh my God!"

The German spun around to see Vivika in the doorway with her mouth agape, though he didn't move.

"Run!" Screamed the terrified redhead. "He'll kill you. Run and get help!" He begged.

But she didn't, Vivika instead raced to the captive, dropped to her knees and started to yank on the collar. Eichhorst was so shocked by the display before him that he just stood there watching, she had to know there was no escaping him. He'd honestly thought his assistant much smarter than this.

"Just run!" The chained man implored.

It was then Eichhorst saw her whole demeanor change, those striking green eyes darkened and a tiny smirk appeared. Suddenly Vivika yanked the man's head to the side exposing his neck to the hungry Strigoi.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" She whispered to the captive.

Vivika looked up at Eichhorst then and with a smile he latched onto the redhead's neck. The whole time she kept her eyes locked on his while she held the prisoner in place for him. Eichhorst couldn't resist, he drained his captive of every last drop; the hope she'd given him for just those few moments tasted divine. When the Stinger released and returned to the German's throat Vivika let go of the dead body and rose to her feet. He could see her breathing heavily, the hunger in her polished emeralds, but was actually stunned when she grabbed him by the lapels – she'd seemingly moved faster than he could – and pinned him to the white wall before pressing her lips to his own. Eichhorst could smell her arousal, a rich scent which filled his lungs, he let his hands settle on her waist as she pressed herself into his chest.

"Fuck! Do you know how long I've wanted you inside me? I've been practically throwing myself at you."

In hindsight she had, the short dresses, the lingering touches and more importantly the way she seemed to pose for his pleasure at every available opportunity; how had he missed that? Her hands slipped down to open his belt almost with sinful skill and then inside his pants... she stopped dead and pulled back from their kiss.

"Em, okay." She said, voice full of confusion.

Her surprise would have amused Eichhorst had he not been trailing his hands up and down her flanks, Vivika was beautiful, and her confusion certainly hadn't been disgust.

"A side effect of being what I am." Eichhorst told her calmly while his fingers continued to explore her sides. "A... _regrettable_ one I now realize."

The German expected her to back away then, not out of disgust but because she couldn't have what she wanted, yet Vivika didn't. She kissed him again, flashed him a coy smile and Thomas realized there was far more depravity inside her head than even he'd imagined.

"You still have fingers, right? A tongue."

She yanked him by his notched lapels, guided him towards the bedroom and Eichhorst went willingly, without hesitation; he could clean up the corpse later. As soon as they entered the dark room of blacks and greens the German's mind returned to him and he threw Vivika down on the bed, the sudden surge of dominance reminded him of his days as an officer; powerful, authoritative. Her emerald eyes grew hungry and that was not a look Eichhorst had seen in decades, even then he'd not seen it so bold.

He knelt on the bed to settle in the gap between her parted thighs, the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils forcing a growl from his throat. Eichhorst felt something primal building within him, something which urged and demanded from deep inside his body.

"Is all this for me?" He asked, his accent thicker than usual. Thomas grinned when he slipped a hand under her skirt to tease at her damp panties. "You are quite the little whore really, aren't you?"

She didn't answer, just tugged on his gray tie so she could kiss him again. It had been decades since he'd done anything even remotely like this and he was damn well going to take his time. In truth Thomas hadn't felt the need to since the war.

"Take your clothes off." Eichhorst ordered, his tone deep and stern; a voice which left no room for doubt.

He sat back on his haunches and just watched, her short-sleeved peach blouse came off first revealing her bra and smooth porcelain skin – Eichhorst wondered what that skin would look like splashed in blood – watching her shimmy out of her waist-high white skirt was a delight. She made a show of it, revealing almost every inch of herself to him. When her bra came off Eichhorst truly lamented the loss of his penis, she deserved to be pleasured how she desired - until she couldn't remember her name - but then she grabbed hold of his tie again and arched up to kiss him with more force than before; she didn't care. Vivika knew he wasn't human, wasn't good and could have killed her without a second thought but she didn't care, enjoyed it even. Eichhorst pushed her thighs further apart then, her lilac panties the only scrap of fabric she had left.

"Please." Vivika whispered against his lips, he smiled and dragged one blunt fingertip along the gusset of her panties, his eyes widened.

"My, my, Sweetheart," he rasped "you're _soaking wet for me_."

Eichhorst slipped his hand inside her panties to tease her glistening core, stroking along her folds and around her heat teasingly. She was beautiful beneath him, her arms fell from his gray tie to grip the dark bed sheets, lips parted to let little groans and pants escape as his clever fingers explored her wetness.

She whimpered after too long of torment and forced herself to release the sheets, instead Vivika pushed her hands into his false hair, the short silver strands silky under her touch; she was just desperate to touch him. He bent to press a kiss to her pulse point at the junction of her neck and shoulder as the tip of one finger circled her entrance, Vivika cried out, her hips bucked involuntarily upwards in search of more; a sense of desperation flooded through her.

"Should I keep going, Vivika?" Eichhorst whispered at her ear, accent impossibly thick in that moment. "Bring you off like this, my fingers inside you? Would you like that? To show me how much of a whore you really are?"

"... yes. Thomas, please." She gasped.

He raised a fake eyebrow then, the raven-haired beauty hadn't ever called him by his given name before, just Herr Eichhorst, and honestly he enjoyed it, the way the need in her voice made his name sound.

The German brought her to the brink of pleasure and then pulled his hand away cruelly, her eyes flashed with need. Eichhorst wouldn't deprive the darling girl before him though, he'd just wanted to tease her a little, with a grin he slid down her supple body to pepper sweet kisses to her inner thighs. He'd not done this in so long but Vivika wanted him, she'd thrown herself at him, she desired him.

"Thomas." She breathed, the sound of his given name spurred him on, made him want to hear her scream.

"Shush, liebling, I will make you feel good." He ripped away her panties and cast them aside as if they'd personally offended him.

She lay there naked beneath him while he remained fully clothed, almost impeccably so except for his open belt and loosened tie.

His tongue licked at her folds hungrily tasting the sweet flavor of his young assistant. Vivika gasped out a strangled moan, she'd never felt anything like Eichhorst's tongue before and couldn't quite put the feeling into words. His tongue lapped at her folds, he was amazed at how wet she was for him, for a monster, Vivika gave up her grip on his hair and instead clawed at his shoulders uncaring as to what she did to the tailored fabric of his suit, her grip just tightened as his tongue circled her clit.

Eichhorst kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her again while the other hand pushed her hips down to keep her in place. Her grip on his shoulders became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned and panted for him. Another finger slipped into her wet heat and then another, he crocked them as he kissed her clit. It didn't take long for Vivika to start pushing back onto him in a demand for more, she was close and he knew that, so he sped up his torment, Eichhorst delighted in her wanton gasps.

After a few moments of careful thrusting she screamed out and wrapped her legs around his head. Thomas made sure to keep the thrusts going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting and shuddering, her eyes fluttered closed. Vivka felt nothing but pure pleasure, like a tidal wave which had washed away everything leaving behind just the blue, blissful ocean..

"Thomas!" She all but screamed and Gods did that feed the German's ego.

He smirked when his lips met hers again, knowing she could taste herself on him. He basked at her beauty as she rode out her orgasm, eyes clamped shut and fingernails dug deep into his shoulders but he didn't care, _he'd_ made her scream in pleasure, it was _his_ name she'd called out. The elder man could see blood rushing through the veins of her neck, it took everything he had not to latch on and drink from her, to not drain her of such sweet nectar, he resisted though; Eichhorst was better than that.

When Vivika calmed she kissed the German then knocked Eichhorst down onto the bed and snuggled into his still fully clothed chest. It was strange to the former Nazi, for a woman to want to snuggle with him, to seek his comfort, but he didn't protest, just let her cuddle close and snaked his arm around her. He'd been surprised when she'd shown no fear but to discover she was attracted to him had been the real shocker; certainly not an unpeasant one.

"You are quite beautiful." He told her truthfully when his hand rose to stroke her cheek.

Vivika kissed him again, softer this time. "You're not so bad yourself." She chuckled, a soft little sound that most would have described as heart-warming. "Turns out that tongue of yours is a triple threat."

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Smooth talker, can drink a person dry with it and now it appears you can make me scream your name with it."

That animalistic pride surged back to him, something that must have been left over from his days as a human. Thomas grabbed her by the thigh then and pulled her to him so as it came to rest over his hips; there was something strangely domestic about the whole situation but Thomas would indulge himself.

"A man of many talents." He mused aloud while his hand stroked up and down her naked thigh.

Vivika nodded. "Yep." She kissed him again then, her scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent, more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. "But do you, you know, well, I know you can't cum but did you get any pleasure out of that at all? Do you even feel desire?"

Eichhorst watched her confusion for a moment, his fingers continued to draw little patterns over her porcelain thigh. He nodded.

"I do yes, not quite the same as you do but I can feel desire. And I did take pleasure in our sexual activities. I took pleasure in your pants and moans, your need and want for me. The scent of your arousal, the sound of my name on your lips. Especially the hint of blood that is around your lips from the first time you kissed me." He let out a little hum. "The pheromones you release are practically intoxicating."

The raven-haired human grinned then and let the German lean over her for a second to kiss away the drying blood that she'd not even noticed until that very moment. Vivika wasn't what most humans would consider 'normal' and it was then that Eichhorst felt curiosity wash over him again; he had to ask.

"Vivika, what is-" She cut him off having expected the question.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why have sex with a man who just killed someone?" Eichhorst nodded a little. "My dad sent me to a therapist when I started dating, I think I scared him in all honesty, his perfect little girl showing her dark side." Vivika took a breath. "Anyway, to answer your question my therapist called it Hybristophilia with a little Autassassinophilia for good measure. I'm a cocktail of the not normal."

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow, he'd honestly expected her to say sociopath.

"And what do these terms mean exactly?" The German enquired.

Vivika sighed, her head rested against his shoulder and she threw an arm over his stomach.

"Big words that basically mean my brain has wired me so I have a type. Hybristophilia is sexual arousal towards someone who's committed some sort of outrage, usually crimes like armed robbery, rape... or murder. It's more common that you think, it's also known as Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome."

"And Autassassinophilia?" Well, that was harder to say than he'd expected.

She chuckled. "That one's far easier. In layman's terms I'm turned on by the risk of being murdered."

The girl who had been such a riddle for the last few weeks suddenly made sense; so much sense. The mix of paraphilias inside her head made her weird or atypical to her fellow humans but to a Strigoi she was perfect, Eichhorst wouldn't have to hide any aspect of his life or work to keep her doing as she was told, wouldn't have to threaten her, Vivika would stay with him – obey him – because she wanted to. He had to admit the companionship would be nice.

Vivika stretched then which forced him out of his thoughts. "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep." Thomas responded simply.

"Can I stay here with you?"

She actually wanted him to sleep beside her? Well, he'd done everything he needed for The Master and the sun had started to rise.

"Very well, you may stay here."

She grinned at that and clambered naked under the covers then back up to his chest.

"Night, Thomas."

The German didn't say a single word, just watched as sleep took her easily enough. Vivika was going to be his perfect little pet.

~X~

Vivika Graves strutted into the Stoneheart penthouse dressed in her tight cream turtleneck dress that was almost inappropriately short but paired wonderful with her thigh high black boots, she had a smile on her face. She quickly drew the blinds down to plunge the room into almost complete darkness, once she was done Vivika went to Eldritch sat on his couch and stood before him.

"Hello again, Eldritch, miss me?"

Palmer glared at her clearly unimpressed. She loved how he thought he could intimidate her; how he thought he could intimidate anyone.

"You will refer to me as Mister Palmer, show some respect."

Vivika breathed out a laugh, his demands didn't bother her. "But I don't respect you, _Eldritch,_ and I most certainly don't obey you."

"Ahh, yes, where is your Nazi owner? Burning books perhaps."

She refused to rise to the bait, wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction. Instead she kept her answer simple and polite, stoic just like Eichhorst always did.

"He'll be along shortly, had something to attend to so I was sent ahead."

Eldritch sneered and sat back on the couch; while he had to admit Vivika to be stunning he honstly had hated her from the second she'd opened her mouth the first time they'd met. Something wasn't right with her.

"The warm up act."

Vivika dropped her bag on the coffee table then and moved seductively to straddle the older man, Eldritch tensed instantly in displeasure much to Vivika's amusement and the raven-haired beauty suddenly wished Coco had been there to witness it all.

"Is that what you'd like, Eldritch?" He didn't answer as Vivika made a display of stroking her hands through his white hair just to mess it up and dragged her yellow painted fingernails down his chest. "What is it that French girl of yours loves so much, hmm? Is it the money or are you hiding something impressive?"

"Perhaps she just has a penchant for old men."

Both Vivika and Eldritch looked up then to see Eichhorst as he marched across the room, Vivika quickly clambered from Eldritch's lap and returned to Thomas' side where she belonged. Eichhorst raked his eyes down Vivika's exposed legs.

"Do you like Vivika, Eldritch? I got the idea to have an attractive, young assistant from you."

The raven-haired woman shuffled even closer to Thomas. Eldritch refused to say anything on the subject, wanted Eichhorst and his new pet as far away from the ray of sunshine known as Coco Marchland; oh Eldritch adored her. Instead he glared at the former Nazi.

"What do you want, Eichhorst?" Palmer demanded.

Thomas sighed. "Not one for small talk are you, Eldritch. Very well. Your Freedom centres aren't proving as useful as expected." Eichhorst explained simply. "You will rectify this at once." The German held his hand out the towards Vivika and she quickly retreated her bag and passed him a tablet from it. "Ahh, yes, they're only at twenty percent efficiency."

"Sixty-five surely! And they're not all up and running yet, we're still in a testing phase." Eldritch barked a little too quickly, Eichhorst just tilted his head to the side.

"For your needs, not for The Master's. You will rectify the situation testing phase or not, we want seventy-five percent by the end of the week."

Palmer raised an eyebrow and deadpanned. "It's already Tuesday afternoon."

Thomas flashed the older man a smile. "Then you'd better get to work, Eldritch."

"Now you listen here," Eldritch growled but Eichhorst was unaffected "I am The Master's partner. You will not give me orders, I am not your little pet over there."

He gestured loosely to Vivika just took the tablet form her Nazi and went to perch on Eldritch's desk. Suddenly Eichhorst leant down slightly to fix the white-haired man with a stern glare, he could smell Vivika's arousal but ignored it in that moment.

"Are you refusing The Master's wishes simply because it was I who relayed them?" A brief pause. "I am disappointed, Eldritch. I'll inform The Master of your inability to complete your half of the deal out of pathetic pride."

Eichhorst straightened up then and fixed his suit jacket seemingly disinterested in the suddenly wave of panic in Eldritch's eyes.

"That's not what I was saying. I'll work on the centres." The white-haired man relented reluctantly.

"You do that." Replied Thomas before he held out his arm to Vivika who quickly went to him and looped her arm with his. "Come along, liebling. Things to do, people to see as they say."

Without another word to Eldritch the pair returned to the elevator, neither looked to have a care in the world. However, the second the doors rolled shut Eichhorst pinned Vivika to the back wall by her neck with a display of strength, face close to her's covered in a snarl.

"If I ever find you straddling that shrivelled excuse for a man again I will end you. Do you understand?"

Vivika grinned and quickly snaked her legs around him uncaring of the pain in her throat. "Yes, Herr Eichhorst. I'll be your good little girl."

Then Thomas' lips pressed against her own for a harsh kiss that the human revelled in, she clung to the German with a tight grip as hsi grasp on her throat released.

"I could smell your arousal all over the room, are you really that needy?" Eichhorst whispered into her ear.

"For you, yes." Eichhorst gave one of his micro-smiles then dropped the raven-haired beauty to her feet which she wasn't happy about. "Thomas?" Vivika grumbled but he ignored her complaints.

"What was it you stole from Eldritch's desk?" He asked as he turned back to face the elevator doors.

Vivika chuckled. "Noticed that did you?"

"I always notice when you steal. I do wonder if you have kleptomania." He said in a tone that sounded as though he didn't care one way or another.

"No, I just take from people who annoy or insult me." From her bag Vivika pulled a small pen and showed him. "A man who can afford to have a gold fountain pen can afford to have it stolen. "Here." She tucked it into his breast pocket. "Never know when you'll need to write something."

"Is this becoming a habit? You stealing me gifts?" Eichhorst peered down at the pen but made no move to examine it.

"Well, you liked the watch-" true, he was still wearing it "-and I took this from right under Eldritch's nose so I know you'll enjoy that."

"Fair enough."

The elevator opened then into the underground parking lot and the pair stepped out into the dark area. Eichhorst paused for a second and Vivika knew what that blank expression meant.

"I am being summoned by The Master, you know what you are supposed to do?"

Vivika nodded. "Yeah, see what I can find out about Setrakian and his latest ill thought out plans. Don't worry."

"Do not come back empty-handed, Vivika." Eichhorst warned and made to leave but the raven-haired beauty stopped him.

Vivika encompassed her arms around his neck once again and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. Eichhorst couldn't help but pulled her by the hips until her bust was pressed tight against his chest. He wouldn't admit it to her but he'd longed for someone to care for as a human, it had taken longer than he'd expected but he had her. The Master would soon take over not only New York but the world and what was the point of owning everything if there was no one to share it with? In Eichhorst's eyes Vivika was the only human worthy of living.

"Bye, Thomas." She said when they parted.

He'd have been lying if he'd said he didn't watch the way her dress cuddled her backside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Thomas finally returned to the Mayfair he just wanted quiet. Feraldo and her soldiers had been making a real push over the last few days and the Strigoi losses were becoming great. However, the German's nostrils flared when he scented a man in his suite as well as Vivika and all thoughts of Feraldo left him, fluttered away to be replaced by something more pressing. Eichhorst stormed down the hall into the kitchen where he almost ran straight into Vivika who held a bottle of Schnapps. She beamed but seemed surprised to see him, he'd hardly been back to the hotel over the last few days.

He opened his mouth to demand what was happening but before he could speak Vivika grabbed his hand and pulled him back aling the hall and into his private dungeon room. Before him Thomas saw a man in his mid thirties chained and clearly drunk off his ass.

"I made dinner." Vivika told the Strigoi from just behind him in the doorway.

Eichhorst smirked when he looked back to face her and quickly pressed a gentle kiss to her porcelain neck. "A woman who cooks. Wunderbar!"

Vivika beamed at his praise. "I'd hoped you would approve. He's not quite drunk enough yet though."

Thomas scented the air. "Oh, I think this should be quite sufficient. Thank you, meine liebling."

Calmly he walked the short distance over to the chained man and sat down on the marble block while Vivika just watched from the doorway awaiting the bloody bit. Eichhorst slapped the man - a sound which echoed around the padded room - to rouse him to full consciousness.

"Where am I?" Asked the very drunk captive as he peered upwards, eyes squinted due to the light. "The sexy chick told me- told me there was a cocktail party." He hiccupped.

Vivika sniggered at that and took a swig of Schnapps. She'd gotten the guy so drunk that he'd got no idea how much danger he was really in. How close to death he sat.

"What is this?" He asked a few moments later when he finally noticed the chain and collar around his neck.

"Just some jewelry." Eichhorst answered easily. "Tilt your head for me and I'll take it off."

"O- okay." Murmured the captive and quickly obeyed, it was almost too easy.

The second the inebriated fool had tilted his head far enough Thomas latched on with his stinger and indulged in his cocktail, he couldn't resist, Vivika had gone to the trouble of finding him the human so the least he could do was finish it all. When he was done Eichhorst returned the stinger to his throat and rose to his feet. He went to wipe the blood away but Vivika quickly stopped him in favor of licking the bold crimson away with a smile. Vivika snuggled into his chest then and yawned after a few moments of silence; he'd not known how much he'd needed a real drink until that moment.

"It is late and you're tired, liebling. Sleep." He let his make-up covered hands settle on her slender hips.

"Two in the morning, it's early." She muttered as though it were important and they weren't stood three feet from a dead body.

"I stand corrected. It doesn't, however, change the fact that you need to sleep."

She couldn't go nearly as long as he could without sleep even though Thomas was sure she'd give it a good shot; his assistant was stubborn like that.

"Fine." The green-eyed woman finally relented. "There's a folder for you about your favorite Jew on your vanity, there's not that much I'm afraid but it's still better than nothing."

"I'm sure it will suffice, Vivika, thank you." He told her calmly as he played with a lock of her long raven hair.

After a moment Vivika found herself leaning heavily on Thomas, he was right, she needed to sleep so the younger woman turned to head back to her suite, but before she could get evena a single step he suddenly lifted her into his deceptively strong arms bridal style and carried her down the hall to the bedroom where he set her down like a perfect gentleman. Slowly Eichhorst pulled her clothes off, her black cut out heels were removed slowly with tender care by talented hands and Eichhorst set them neatly at the bottom of the bed, the teal tank dress which had given him a wonderful view of her cleavage - something that had probably made luring his dinner in much easier - came off easily enough next and he just basked in the beautiful of her exposed flesh. She tried to kiss him but the German refused in favor of stripping Vivika of her underwear then tucked her into bed.

It was unusual for them to actually sleep together, Vivika was either in her own suite or they missed one another; she worked during the day while he had the night. Although with the sun threatening to rise in a few hours and his tasks complete Eichhorst would sleep beside her for the time it took for night to become day. Emerald eyes watched as he opened a set of drawers and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, he'd gotten only a few steps towards the bathroom when she stopped him.

"You can show me what you really are, you know. I'm not scared and I certainly won't be disgusted."

The former Nazi turned to face her all snuggled up in the bed, naked and waiting for him.

"Are you sure, liebling? You haven't seen a Strigoi as old as I before."

She flashed him a smile. "You're still Thomas Eichhorst. You should at least be comfortable while you sleep, you don't get much."

She was right – Thomas had discovered she usual was, it was that Cornell education – he shouldn't have had to hide himself from her, from anyone for that matter. During the day it made sense, was an advantage and Eichhorst certainly took pride in his appearance, never a single crinkle in his suit. Sometimes he even forgot about the prosthetics on his face but he shouldn't have slept in them just out of concern for Vivika. _Hang on, when did I start being concerned for her? When did I start calling her liebling?_ Was he... attached to Vivika? Eichhorst did enjoy her company, her companionship but attatched, really? She'd been with him a little over two months and he'd taken to treating her as though she belonged.

"Very well." He agreed.

Vivika watched intently, though a little sleepily, as Eichhorst sat at his vanity and slowly started to wipe away the mass of make-up from his skin. She raised an eyebrow when he removed his nose and set it aside followed by his wig and teeth, eventually he had to take his shirt off and then the prosthetic neck she'd noticed the first time they'd met was set down neatly in an awaiting tray. Through the whole thing Eichhorst didn't look at her and Vivika didn't speak, just watched. Silently he rose to his feet and went into the bathroom where she heard the tap turn on, then a few moments later he returned and stood at the bottom of the bed for Vivika to see in just his sleep pants.

"Thoughts?" Eichhorst enquired.

Calmly she crawled out from under the covers, it was cold, and went to him. Vivika ran her hands slowly up his chest, his skin looked as though it should have been rough but was actually very smooth and surprisingly soft to the touch. Emerald eyes raked upwards past his neck to his missing nose and pointed teeth all then to his missing hair in silence. He'd removed his contacts as well which left his eyes a power blue, they might have been fake but she'd always liked his eyes. He'd seen every single inch of her body, knew about the little mole behind her ear, knew about the faded scar on her calf from when she'd fallen off her bike as a young child, had seen the small wolf tattoo on her right scapula. Thomas had seen all of her, now she saw all of him. Vivika smiled and kissed him, a soft brush of lips against her own.

"See, not scared. I kind of like it, and it doesn't change that I love you, Thomas." Eichhorst looked at the human with suspicion, no woman had ever loved him, very few had so much as _liked_ him. "It's not the hybristophilia, that just makes me attracted to you. I love you all on my own. Now get into bed, I'm cold and you're like a furnace."

When Thomas got under the soft sheets Vivika instantly snuggled into his chest and the German found he was actually happy. This girl before him made him happy and that was a very strange and unusual feeling for him. Vivika was _his_! Thomas let her cuddle in close to him in search of heat, it was then he remembered his need for sleep and the pair settled down. Laying there was like their own little nest.

~X~

Vivika returned from her suite having packed up all her things, since she and Thomas had started their little relationship she'd hardly been in there so she'd decided to just move back into his suite; it made sense. Eichhorst hadn't been informed about Vivika's decision but she'd not seen him much in the last two days so she'd decided it could be a surprise, welcome or otherwise. The twenty-one year old didn't like Thomas being gone for long periods of time, she missed him, his calming touches, the cologne he wore to cover up the ammonia, his accented voice. However, when Vivika walked into the windowless bedroom with bags full of folded clothes she spotted him sat at his vanity seemingly staring off into space. He was miles away. Vivika set the bags down on the bed and went to him with a look of mild concern.

"Thomas?" She asked softly but got no reply, Vivika tried a little louder. "Thomas, are you alright?"

Only when Vivika placed a hand on his suit clad shoulder did the Strigoi snap out of his trance and finally tip his false blue eyes up to look at her green ones.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." He assured the raven-haired beauty before he pulled her down to sit in his lap facing the mirror; Vivika went willingly. "Mister Fet and Justine Feraldo are becoming problematic but I think I have an idea to not only destroy their public image and kill their men but take back New York."

Vivika smiled. "That's wonderful! Once she's gone and Setrakian is finally dealt with The Master has basically won. Fighting would be futile."

She leant back into his touch, she loved how warm Eichhorst always was, the way his warmth would seep into her body and sooth her soul.

"We have to actually kill her first, meine liebling." He reminded.

Vivika sighed. "If security weren't so tight I'd strut right in and shoot her myself for you."

Thomas smiled at that, she did love to please him and he appreciated it greatly.

"And I know you would, my love, but they would kill you afterwards and I will not allow that." He scooped her hair over one shoulder to provide him access to her neck which he kissed all loving and tender; strange for Eichhorst but Vivika revelled in it. "Although, I do like this 'walk right in' idea." Another kiss to her porcelain neck and she watched it all in the mirror, his lips against her skin, his arms snaked around her waist keeping a tight grip on her. "My clever little liebling."

The twenty-one year old chuckled. "I try."

Vivika turned her head to kiss him properly, he'd been working so hard for The Master as of late, getting things sorted and threaten people, she'd missed him.

"I love you, Thomas."

"And I you, my sweet girl." He whispered against her skin.

There was a pause where she just leant back against his surprisingly strong chest, a calm quietude where all was perfect, he wasn't a Vampiric murderer, she wasn't tapped in the head, just peaceful silence until Vivika remembered what he'd been saying.

"Are you going to kill the Ukrainian?"

"Probably." Came Eichhorst's answer in an uncaring tone.

Vivika sighed "Shame, he's rather sexy. He's got that scoundrel smile and he's just _so_ tall."

The German's grip grew tight then as he yanked her so she was flush against his chest and couldn't move even an inch unless he allowed.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Vivika?" His voice was deep and dominating, accent thick.

"Ooh, real name, I must be in trouble." She smirked. "And I'm always trying to make you jealous, Thomas, I like it when you're possessive of me."

"Hmm, then maybe I should tattoo my name onto your beautiful skin, mark you as mine forever more."

Vivika let out a little hum of delight. "I wouldn't be opposed to that. Now, what do you say we go get you take out?"

"Sounds like a plan, meine liebling. I am getting hungry."

Vivika hopped up from his lap then and smiled boldly down at him, her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"I'll put on something I can run in."

With that she rushed back over to the bed and started to root around in the mass of bags she'd brought it, it was then that Eichhorst spun around in his chair to see his bed adorned in her clothes, he raised a carefully placed eyebrow.

"What is all this?"

She didn't look at him as she spoke, just continued to rummage in search of her gray low-rise jeans, she'd usually have chosen something that showed off her legs but it was getting cold outside at night.

"Well, thank you for my suite, it's really nice and I fucking love the lepidoptera display, especially the Morpho Rhetenor but I sleep here with you – when you're here – and my entomology books are already in here so I'm moving my clothes, food and make-up in. It makes sense. Don't worry, I'll keep everything tidy, I know you like everything to be in its place."

"And you didn't think to ask me?"

Eichhorst had intended to say more but his voice fell silent when Vivika dropped her jeans on the bed and spun around to face the Strigoi, she let her dress fall to leave her stood in only her underwear, stockings and heels.

"Well, if you don't want to watch me get dressed every day..." She trailed off.

Thomas just stood there looking at her with those fake blue eyes of his, her complete lack of fear towards him was utterly attractive. Eichhorst cleared his throat.

"I suppose you can stay." _Damn her playing dirty_ , added his mind.

"That's what I thought."

Vivika chuckled and turned around smugly, she bent over the bed to give him a perfect view of her backside as she reached for an oversized t-shirt with _Rammstein_ on the front, he'd noticed a great number of those, in fact he'd noticed her style seemed to flit back and forth between sophisticated sultry and what could only be described as punk rock.

Ones Eichhorst's little personal assistant had changed they made their way out into the dark streets New York, the nights had started to grow cold and it had become obvious that snow wouldn't be too far away. After walking a few blocks Eichhorst suddenly pulled Vivika close and kissed her which she revelled in, his skin was so warm and welcome in the cold.

"Run, meine süße." He whispered in her ear, hot breath teased the skin of her neck.

Vivika grinned up at him, then, without a moment of hesitation, she raced off into the night. Eichhorst stood there a moment and glanced up at the night sky as he straightened his cuffs, that girl could really run when she wanted to.

"Drei, zwei, eins. Ich komme, Vivika." (Three, two, one. I'm coming, Vivika)

The twenty-one year old ran maybe three and a half blocks before Eichhorst appeared in the far off distance, he could have caught up much sooner but that wouldn't have been any fun; would have ruined the game. As soon as the raven-haired beauty spotted him she started to scream and cry at the top of her lungs, loud and desperate, horror in her vioce.

"Help!" She screamed, they could both see a few curtain twitches but that was the most of it.

Eichhorst lunged then, his stinger propelled quickly and violently but missed Vivika by a mile as she cried and begged.

"Help! Please!"

The next thing Eichhorst knew a bullet passed through his shoulder, a sharp hiss escaped him but it would heal soon enough, the bullet had done more damage to his suit than his body. A woman appeared then, she rushed to a horrified looking Vivika and started to tug urgently on her arm. The newcomer emptied her gun in Eichhorst's direction which he easily dodged when he started to slowly move towards them all slow and intimidating.

"Run!" Yelled the short-haired blonde and Vivika obeyed easily.

The pair charged off hand in hand intent on fleeing the suit clad Strigoi, they could see their breath white and icy but neither cared, just kept running.

"This way."

Vivika suddenly yanked her savior down an alleyway when Eichhorst fell behind to pick the bullet from his shoulder, it did them no good though because a few seconds later they hit a dead-end.

"Damnit!" Growled the blonde as her eyes raked over the graffiti covered wall with anger and irritation.

Nowhere to go, nowhere to escape to. Vivika spotted a metal door covered in old half washed away posters and pulled on it desperately but it didn't budge, not one inch.

"Locked!"

Thomas appeared at the end of the alleyway then with a satisfied smirk on his face as he slowly walked towards them, Vivika's savior forced herself in front of the raven-haired beauty; so heroic.

"You'll be okay." The stranger vowed. "Just stay behind me."

The blonde reached to her back pocket for a new magazine but nothing, gone. Thomas' smile broadened at the woman's realization.

"She's quite the pickpocket, isn't she. Honestly, she has done nothing but surprised me since they day I met her."

The blonde's eyes widened as Vivika rounded her waving the magazine before her like a child who'd stolen a cookie and gotten away with it.

"Looking for this?" Vivika chuckled.

"Come here, my love."

Vivika beamed and all but skipped to his side where he instantly wrapped a possessive arm around her slender waist.

"He's one of them!" The cornered blonde yelled, Vivika just nodded.

"I know."

Thomas pressed a kiss to his assistant's lips just to get a reaction from their prey – horrified, just what he wanted. Eichhorst strutted towards his dinner, he could already smell the adrenaline in her blood and sweat.

"Oh, Thomas, not the scarf. I want it."

The Strigoi paused then and actually looked apologetically at his soon to be meal.

"Would you mind?"

He gestured to the gray scarf around her neck and the woman laughed in a disgusted tone then threw it at his face but he caught it before it actually hit him.

"Take it you worm infested piece of shit!"

Thomas caught the scarf easily enough and screwed it up so as the fabric would fit in his pocket out of the way. Once it was safely tucked away Eichhorst looked her over with a keen eye, she was slender and about the same height as his young assistant but her hair was incredibly short and dirty blonde, it didn't suit her face in his opinion but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. She opened her mouth to shout something but that was when Eichhorst started his pursuit of her once more with a demonic grin.

"Fight. Please do, I enjoy it when dinner struggles."

Vivika chuckled as she leant against the wall, arms folded to watch the show.

"I should have said fast food earlier instead of take out." A stupid joke but it amused her.

Suddenly the woman threw her gun at Thomas which hit him square in the face, he'd not expected such a pointless response, that was the only reason he'd not dodged it. The blonde used his moment of stunned surprise to run, she managed to dart around the Strigoi but it did her little good because Thomas latched onto her neck before she could even get half way to Vivika, the raven-haired beauty just watched as the blood drained from her savior, skin turned pale and eyes fell shut. Eichhorst kept his eyes locked on Vivika, there was a look of curiosity in her emerald eyes that he delighted in but also a darkness. The blonde dropped to the floor and then it was over, Thomas retracted his stinger and hid it away again in his throat; he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth as he practically sashayed back to his liebling.

"Is she dead?" The assistant asked when Eichhorst took her into his arms.

"No, she'll turn. She's a feisty one, The Master will approve of her."

Eichhorst noticed the drying tears around Vivika's eyes then that made the her emeralds sparkle.

"You're so beautiful like this, stained in fake tears like the mask of another person."

The former Nazi leant in and licked the few remaining tears from her cheeks hands on either side of her face; she tasted divine. She kissed him, soft lips locked on his, Vivika ran her tongue against his to savor the woman's blood.

"I love you, Thomas." She whispered, her breath visible.

Vivika's eyes slipped down to the body that would soon turn while Thomas took the scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around her neck, instantly she felt the warmth cuddle around her.

"I like the look of realisation in their eyes when they find out I'm a monster too."

Thomas smiled that little micro-smile of his. "You're not a monster, meine liebling, far from it."

He kissed her shoulder, a little annoyed that her neck wasn't on display. Vivika perked up and pressed herself closer to the Strigoi.

"Oh, then what am I?"

"Perfect."

The raven-haired beauty roared with laughter then, all incredulously.

"I don't think many would agree with you there, Thomas."

Thomas shook his head a little, his warm body snaked around her almost possessively.

"That does not matter. Perfection is like beauty, it is in the eye of the beholder. You only have to be perfect to a single person to be perfect and you are perfect to me." Eichhorst told her in his thick German accent.

Vivika rested her head on Thomas' suit clad shoulder as a hand slid up his chest.

"Silver tongued devil."

Eichhorst shrugged it off. "I read a lot of poetry as a school boy, I was thoroughly teased for it." He muttered the last bit under his breath, clearly it was something the German wanted to forget and ignore.

"All to woo the ladies I imagine."

She teased but Thomas didn't respond and Vivika knew better than to push the subject. Thomas was the sort of man who would share when he wanted to; not that he wanted to all that often.

When the night air grew too much for Vivika and the chill started to set in she fixed the scarf around her neck and cuddled closer to his warm chest. She'd not expected the Strigoi to run hot, she'd thought he'd be cold or clammy like the vampires in movies but no, Thomas Eichhorst was warm and inviting, Vivika would have likened him to a warm teddy bear but she knew that wouldn't go down well with him.

"Want to see if we can find another one?" She asked with a smile. "Everyone enjoys saving the damsel from the big, bad Strigoi."

"We could, or we could go back to the Mayfair and I could help with that arousal I can smell."

Vivika perked up then, green eyes sparkled with want but – as usual – she had to be sarcastic and teasing.

"Ah, I see how it is, we've been to dinner and now you expect me to put out. What do you think I am, Thomas?" She asked in a tone of mock outrage and irritation.

Eichhorst raked his eyes over her. "A whore who gets off on this." He gestured to the slowly turning woman on the floor.

Eichhorst was right and they both knew it. Since meeting the German Vivika had really come out of her shell, she'd let him see behind her mask to the real Vivika Cassandra Graves; disarmingly dangerous.

Vivika kissed him then, her arms around his neck, she could feel the make up and prosthetics but she didn't care.

"No. I'm _your_ whore. Just yours." With that she headed off back down the alleyway in the direction they'd entered, the sound of her heeled boots echoed off the walls. She paused when she realized Thomas hadn't followed. "Come on, someone promised to fuck m-"

Without warning a Strgoi dropped down from the fire escape high above and landed almost directly on top of Vivika intent on making her its dinner. Her arms shot up to cover her face instinctively but she needn't have worried because before her arms had time to even fully cover her face Eichhorst had zoomed towards the Strigoi and chucked him into the wall with an impressive feat of strength. Then he was on it again, Eichhorst grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close to growl in his face angrily.

"Not her! Never her! Any of you touch her again and I'll behead you myself!" Thomas hissed, eyes dark and violent.

Vivika watched Thomas release the other Strigoi, just let go of him so he fell to the floor before promptly scurrying away into the night like a child daddy was angry with. Thomas watched for a moment before he seemed to realize Vivika was still slumped on the floor and went to help her up.

"I'm sorry, my love." He began as he dusted a little lint from her clothing. "They do not know any better."

Before Eichhorst could say anything more Vivika had her lips pressed to his own for a deep kiss, he was able to smell her arousal had spiked and so had her blood pressure.

"Mmm, my valiant protector. I love you, Thomas. Take me home."

"Gladly." He smiled.

Thomas lifted her into his arms then and raced off putting all his Strigoi celerity on display as he headed back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivika's week had been relatively quiet and calm, frantically she'd started to grow bored, then all hell had broken loose. Palmer's little assistant had been shot and put in critical condition but Vivika Graves couldn't have given a damn about that, wasn't her problem, her problem was when Thomas had dragged that blonde slut known as Dutch into The Mayfair intent on playing with her. To say the raven-haired beauty wasn't happy would have been one massive understatement. _Thomas and his fucking blondes!_ What did he see in her? What was the point of locking her up? He had Vivika if he wanted to play games.

"Thomas-" She began as he walked through the suite with a plate of pineapple all neatly sliced, Eichhorst fixed her with a glare.

"Your jealously is unattractive and unbecoming, Vivika. You do not own me and frantically you are starting to be an annoyance."

"Asshole."

Without warning – and without spilling a single slice of pineapple – Eichhorst had Vivika pinned to the wall beside the door by the throat, normally she'd have been purring but not that day. The German's eyes were fixed on her and angry.

"I have had enough of this, Vivika." He warned.

"I love you, Thomas. I love you and you're shutting me out for some slutty blonde!"

In a way Vivika's possessiveness of Thomas amused him but ever since he'd brought Dutch into the hotel she'd been overbearing and he wouldn't stand for it, he understood it yes, but wouldn't allow it to go on.

Thomas sighed but his grip didn't lessen at all. "And I you, liebling. However, I have wanted a private conversation with Miss Velders for some time now and you will not interrupt that. Do you fear I will love you any less if I step inside that room? I will not. You are the only thing I care about other than myself and mein Meister. You should be grateful. If you are good, I will allow you to play with her later."

Vivika nodded and Eichhorst hand finally released her.

"I still don't like her." The emerald orbed human grumbled as she cuddled into Eichhorst warm chest. "You're better than this, better than having a crush on her simply because she's pretty and reminds you of someone, yeah, I noticed your thing about blondes."

"You misunderstand the situation, liebling. She may remind me of someone, that is true, but that is not why I brought her here, I did so because she is a strong-willed and cleaver young woman with a somewhat self-absorbed attitude and I am sick of it. All that determination and yet I am forcing her to be a damsel, why I am tormenting her in perfectly predictable ways. She is not a damsel, she is not helpless... until I decided she was."

Eichhorst went to the door then and entered leaving Vivika stood in the hallway staring at the ground. There was something else going on in Thomas' mind and she knew it, she knew he wanted to terrorise Dutch for some reason – maybe because of who she reminded him of – but Vivika was also fully aware that her Thomas wanted to get his rocks off; she didn't like that. Fine, if he wants to play games and shut her out – the one woman who'd ever actually given a shit about him let alone loved him – then she's shut him out. A petty action yes but it was the best she had in that moment since there wasn't any way in hell he'd let her kill Dutch.

Vivika stormed out of his – their – suite and back to the one he'd had renovated for her, it was practically empty but there was still a good amount of things to smash.

Quite some time went by and the twenty-one year old found herself sat Indian style on the floor of her suite in the dark surrounded by shattered glass and ceramic, shattered anything she'd managed to get her hands on basically. For the last fifteen minutes she'd played _Candy Crush_ on her phone just to distract her from Thomas and the bitch blonde; it didn't really work that well.

She jumped when the lights flicked on to reveal Eichhorst stood by the door, his head tilted a little as he took in the carnage around him. Vivika didn't look at him but her game was forgotten.

"Was this really necessary? I told you jealously is unattractive."

"Then I guess it's good I did something that wasn't pretty then." She snapped, if she was trying to goad a reaction from Thomas or not Vivika didn't know.

Slowly the German approached her and crouched down at her side, the sound of his shoes crunching glass was the only sound in that moment. A hand heavily covered in make-up rose to stroke through Vivika's long raven locks, gentle and unexpected considering the situation.

"My love, I did not wish to upset you, but I will not allow you to dictate my actions. Miss Velders is chained in that room, crying and scared, do you honestly believe I care about her?"

Vivika shook her head. "No. I think she reminds you of someone you cared for, when you were human, and I don't like being brushed aside for someone who has been dead for almost seventy years."

One of those micro-smiles appeared on Thomas' lips.

"You are a fickle creature, my love, but you are right." The raven-haired beauty's head snapped up then as her brow furrowed at Thomas' uncommonly softly spoken words. "The past is the past, it cannot be changed. I am sorry I upset you."

Vivika was suspicious, Eichhorst didn't apologise, he didn't care who he hurt, and he'd been so set in his ways earlier. However, his fingers continued to stroke through her hair, his voice was soft and his eyes gentle.

"I... I'm sorry I called you an asshole."

The former Nazi huffed out a laugh at that then leant in to press a kiss to her temple. In the beginning Vivika Graves had just been a curiosity that he'd decided to play with, and she'd become even more entertaining when he'd discovered her true dark streak but things had changed. Helga might have been able to love the man – the human – he'd been but Vivika genuinely and wholeheartedly loved the man he'd become. He'd not thought such a thing was in any way important once he'd met The Master but maybe he'd been wrong. Soon Strigoi and The Master would rule the world and it would be nice to have someone stood firmly at his side.

"I brought you a gift, liebling."

From his breast pocket Eichhorst produced a small resin block very similar to the one she always carried with her. He handed it over and Vivika beamed almost instantly as she looked at it in the light.

"Is that an Euspinolia Militaris? It is. It's a Panda Ant!" Green eyes flashed up at him happily; _certainly fickle_. "I've never seen a real one before."

"They are rare, I know. It reminded me of you, liebling." He continued to toy with her hair.

"You saying I'm parasitic?"

Another of those micro-smiles appeared. "No. It is an ant disguised as something people would deem cute and cuddly, something safe. Yet, in reality it is not cute, it is not even an ant but a wasp, it is dangerous, unpredictable and perfectly capable of killing if it so desires."

To anyone else being compared to a parasitic wasp would have been insulting but Vivika just smiled and kissed him happy with her gift.

She chuckled. "So I'm your little Panda Ant."

"I wish to continue teasing Miss Velders for a while longer, but if you like I will let you kill her when the time comes."

"Really?!"

Thomas nodded, he could have just thrown Vivika at a wall and remind her who was in charge, who had the power and who she obeyed, that it wasn't wise to act like an incessant child but he did love her. His own vicious wasp in an innocent guise, he should have expected her outrage upon discovering Dutch Velders in his private dungeon.

"Yes, my love. I do so enjoy watching the look on your face as the light leaves their eyes. To lick the blood from your supple body."

Vivika snaked her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together for a long kiss.

"Go and play with her, the sooner your done, the sooner I can kill her."

Eichhorst rose to his feet but paused, eyes locked on her red lips.

"Give me your lipstick."

"What?" The human questioned in confusion.

"Your lipstick, give it to me."

"It's in my purse on the couch in the other suite." A pause. "If you're going to put it on her I don't want it back."

"You're getting jealous again, my love. Enjoy your wasp."

She watched Thomas go then stared at the door with a smile, he was a strong-willed man but she'd managed to worm her way in and get her own way most of the time purely subconsciously.

Carefully Vivika rose to her feet and awkwardly brushed the glass out of her way with the bottom of her shoe, the Panda Ant held tightly in her hand while the other tucked her phone away. She didn't quite know what to do until Thomas was finished so she just stood there a moment in thought, Vivika was hungry.

"Wonder if any of the take out places are still open." She muttered to herself, with all the Strigoi running around at night she really didn't know.

Suddenly a thud sounded right outside her door and then little yelps of pain. Vivika's brow furrowed deeply as she tugged open the door to her suite, a glance to her right towards Thomas' suite revealed nothing but when she looked left Vivika saw Dutch before the bricked up stairwell.

"Shit."

Vivika raced down the hall and into the suite she shared with Thomas, she went straight to the dungeon room but found it empty, no Thomas just an unlocked collar and a floor full of pineapple. That was when she heard the bathroom tap running and rushed to him, in the bathroom she found Thomas fiercely washing something from his face, he let out little sound of pain as he removed one of his blue contacts.

"Thomas? Thomas, what happened? Are you alright?" She fussed.

"I'm fine! The whore pepper sprayed me." Eichhorst informed as he dabbed at his face with a blue cloth.

Vivika's eyes grew dark. "I'm going to fucking kill her."

Eichhorst spun around then and even Vivika knew to keep her mouth shut.

"Where is she?"

"She ran past my room, I think she fell or something. Bitch is probably heading for the elevators."

Dutch would get a nasty surprise when she found they'd not worked since the renovation decades earlier. The urge to say 'I told you so' surged through Vivika but she managed to resist.

"I am going to get her. You are going to stay here." He ordered firmly as she reached for him intent on checking his eyes. "This is my game of cat and mouse."

"Okay. Do me a favour and make her hurt."

Eichhorst smiled and pressed a single quick kiss to his assistant's forehead and then he marched out of the bathroom in search of Dutch. She'd rue the day she was born when he got hold of her. Thomas knew those halls better than anyone else, she'd never escape him.

Vivika perched on the bed and remained like a good little girl while Thomas went in search of Miss Velders She sat there until boredom took her then sat there a little longer. That bitch had hurt her Thomas but he was in charge and he wanted to get her. It didn't take too long before the sound of panicked screams filled her ears steadily getting closer, she smiled, no doubt Thomas was dragging her by the hair or maybe the foot as she clawed at anything she could to get away no matter how pointless. They'd killed together before but this time it would be different, not only was Dutch Velders firmly aligned with The Jew and Goodweather but she'd been the death to settle their first fight. In Vivika's eyes it would be a monumental occasion... then she heard an explosion.

The raven-haired beauty shot to her feet and was halfway through the bedroom door when Eichhorst appeared at full Strigoi speed.

"We have to go."

"Why? What happened?" She questioned quickly but he wasn't listening.

"We have to go." Eichhorst repeated.

"Let me get my stuff."

"No! Now!"

Before Vivika could say another word Thomas had thrown her over his shoulder and raced back down the hallways and stairwells at full speed; the sudden jolt had almost made her through up. When the got back into the tunnels under the hotel Thomas practically threw her down and Vivika struggled to stay on her feet and he screamed in anger, she stayed quiet, Vivika might have liked to push and tease, get every sarcastic comment she could in but his face was still smouldering. She stayed quiet. After a few seconds Eichhorst stormed off down the tunnel and Vivika had no choice but to follow along behind.

~X~

The doors to Eldritch Palmer's penthouse rolled open and Vivika stepped out with a black gift bag filled with white tissue paper, she'd forgone her usual blood-red lipstick in favour of a dark purple that stood out bold and proud against her black a-line skirt and matching long sleeved top. The sound of her purple suede heels reverberated off the walls quietly. Night had descended long ago The Master was angry, the Lumen had been lost all because of Eldritch. After that everything had sailed by so quickly, the Master was angry and Thomas had been working his fingers to the bone, having the animal processing facility well on its way to completion didn't make up for the loss of the Lumen. Green eyes glanced down to see the consequence of Eldritch's actions then, Coco lay dead on the floor with Palmer right beside her holding her cold hand and staring off into space.

Vivika just watched him a time, he seemed utterly unaware of her presence, it hadn't been a very good day for anyone; except Setrakian and the bloody half-breed. They'd lost the Lumen at the auction because of Palmer, Eichhorst had been forced to retreat when he'd gone to take it back. Then there was the train, but Vivika nor Thomas wanted to think about that bloody mess... or Kelly's obsession with her son. It hadn't been a very good day for Eldritch either, he'd got his darling Coco killed. Normally Vivika wouldn't have cared about Palmer's sorrow, but then she'd thought of Thomas.

"Hello, Eldritch."

Slowly the older man looked up at her, tears in his eyes and on his cheek, some dry others fresh. He looked a mess.

"Please, not you." He whispered. "Go away. I can't listen to you gloat. Not you."

He was broken, she could see how much he'd loved Coco in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Usually Vivika would have taken the opportunity to torment him but not that day.

"I'm not here to gloat, Eldritch." She told him as she made her way over and crouched down beside him. "I brought you a present."

"I want nothing from you." He sneered in a broken voice.

Vivika smiled a little. "You'll want this one, because I'm doing you a kindness, Eldritch."

He squeezed Coco's cold hand tighter. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

She said nothing, just set the gift bag down and patiently waited for him to look inside, it took a long time but eventually he lovingly set Coco's hand down and pulled the tissue paper out the bag to find out what was inside. His brow furrowed when he looked up at her again, tears shining in the moonlight.

"A jar?"

"Yes, Eldritch, a jar. It isn't a new idea, Setrakain did it decades ago-" she nodded to the shelf on the other side of the room. "-and you've been doing it for years on yourself. Take her heart and keep it with you because if you don't she'll turn and she'll be the Master's rather than yours."

"Why? Why would you bring me this? Why would you do anything for me? For Coco?"

Vivika sighed. "Because love is the only importance there is, Eldritch. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not heartless. Your love is dead, the consequences of your actions assured Coco's death. What you did got your love killed while my actions are all to keep mine alive. Like I said, I'm doing you a kindness. Put her heart in the jar and you can keep her with you, it is all you can hope for now." There was a pause then and Eldritch wiped tears from his eyes. "For what it's worth I'm sorry Coco is dead, I liked her, she was strong, I might have only met her once but it was enough to know that. I would have preferred she lived but I don't make the rules, The Master does."

Vivika leant in then and pressed a kiss to Eldritch's lips, a kiss that he quickly retreated from in favour of glaring at her.

"Shame to see all these tears, I'd just started to understand what she saw in you."

The raven-haired beauty rose to her feet then and strutted off back to the elevator knowing that Eldritch stared at her with confusion. Once she'd pushed the elevator button Vivika threw one more comment over her shoulder.

"You should get to work, Eldritch, you don't want to leave her on that floor any longer than you have too, right? There is a scalpel and rib cutters in the bag. Seriously, you should work quickly before she gets up. Goodnight, Eldritch."

When she was gone Palmer looked back to his darling Coco, the thought of cutting into the woman he loved horrified him and he felt new tears prick his aged eyes but Vivika was right, he had to keep her with him, couldn't lose her. He took her hand into his again and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Forgive me."


	6. Chapter 6

Following Eichhorst down the long industrial halls in heeled military boots hadn't been easy but it was certainly better than if she'd been in her stilettos. The place smelt musky and like oil but it wasn't overpowering by any means; Thomas might not have even noticed. Only a little over a week had gone by since they'd lost the hotel and Dutch, Thomas hadn't said a word on the subject save for when he'd shown Vivika their new home. It was smaller than the suite at the hotel and more industrial looking but it was still nice, she'd mainly wanted her Entomology displays back but Feraldo's men had shut off access to their part of The Mayfair, they were gone; fortunately Vivika still had her father's Flower Beetle and the Panda Ant Thomas had given her. Despite that Feraldo couldn't think she was winning, not when Thomas and The Master had killed almost an entire team of SEALs.

"Where are we going, Thomas?" Vivika asked in a grumble.

"You'll see, mein liebling. Just come."

Vivika didn't argue, it wouldn't get her anywhere, instead she followed along behind the Strigoi wishing that he'd told her to wear jeans rather than letting her put on such a sort dress. Thomas might have been warmer than a kiln but she was cold. Eventually they came to a stop outside a dirty and partly rusted door that was open a crack, Eichhorst didn't knock just pushed it and went inside with his loyal assistant hot on his heels. Vivika stopped in the doorway and leant against the door frame as her emeralds took in the room poorly decorated to be a kid's bedroom. Zachary Goodweather. Vivika had heard tell of him being taken from the train that had crashed but she'd not pried too much into that particular subject. Kelly glanced up at her, a snide look that revealed how much she didn't want the human there but she wasn't stupid enough to argue with Eichhorst. The cautious look Zach flashed the older man from his bed was priceless but soon his eyes flitted over to Vivika herself.

"Hello, Zach." Eichhorst greeted. "Your mother tells me you left your room, saw her feeding. That must have been quite the shock."

A little patronising but then again when wasn't the former Nazi?

"Yeah." Grumbled Zach, he was awkward under the three sets of eyes on him.

"The Master gave you a gift though, the White. How is your Asthma?"

"Fine. It's not bothered me." Came the boy's quick answer before he loosely gestured up to Vivika. "Who is she? She one of you?"

Eichhorst half turned to face her before he addressed Zach once more, a tiny smile on his face.

"She is not Strigoi but human. This is Vivika Graves." He held a hand out towards her. "My love, come here."

Vivika obeyed quickly and went to Thomas' side in an instant, the sound of her heels echoed. Easily he slid an arm around her waist to keep her close; his touch was a tad possessive and she loved it. Zach seemed confused by the term 'my love' and had Kelly and Vivika not crossed paths before she would have as well.

Zach's brow furrowed. "You're his... girlfriend?"

Vivika smirked, the thought of her practically omnipotent, over a hundred years old, former Nazi vampire being referred to as her 'boyfriend' was thoroughly amusing.

"I suppose I am, yes."

Kelly cut in then clearly not happy that the room seemed to have headed down a tangent.

"Zach, you know I just want you safe, right?" Zach nodded lamely. "Mister Eichhorst was concerned about you, that's why he's here. Me, him, Miss Graves, we all know you want to go outside but you can't, not yet, Zach."

The boy looked dejected and Vivika couldn't blame him, if they keep the kid locked up he was just going to end up resenting them all and becoming a brat; an idea came to her then.

"I could take him out."

Kelly glared at the twenty-one year old, eyes suspicious while Eichhorst just raised an eyebrow and tugged her a little close to his hot chest.

"Vivika?"

She shrugged. "Why not? He wants to go out and I can take him in daylight, at this rate he's going to develop bloody light sensitivity or some shit. I'll have him back before the sun goes down and then he can tell dear old Mom all about it."

"Can I? Please?" Zach perked up, slightly desperate.

Kelly wanted to say no, deny him and keep her son where no one could get at him but they all knew that Eichhorst had the real power in that room. He mulled the thought over for a moment then kissed Vivika's temple.

"Very well."

"But-" Eichhorst cut her off quickly, he'd made up his mind.

"Young Zach will be in perfectly capable – and beautiful – hands with mein liebling, I assure you."

"You want to go, kid?" Vivika asked with a smile.

Zach nodded frantically, anything to get out of that room just for a little while

"Yeah!"

"Then I see no problem. It is dark now so I suggest you get a good night of sleep, Zach, Vivika will return for you tomorrow." Said Eichhorst as though Kelly had no say because in reality, she didn't.

Eichhorst was the force of The Master, to go against Thomas was to go against The Master and even Zach knew that wasn't a good idea, knew anyone who dared would quickly regret it. Those who walked beside him loyally would be rewarded but those who defied him would suffer the consequences. Young Zachary nodded at Eichhorst's subtle order and made to take off his shoes so he could sleep. While Kelly fussed over her son the former Nazi and his raven-haired beauty backed out of the small room into the cold hallway, Eichhorst's arm still wrapped around her.

"If he runs-"

"I know. Don't worry, Thomas, I'll clip his wings before he can get too far."

He developed a broad smile then as a hand ran through her long hair. "That's mein liebling. As cleaver as she is beautiful and dangerous."

Eichhorst pressed his lips to Vivika's for a kiss that she quickly deepened while her fingers wrapped themselves around his notched lapels. She rested her head against his shoulder when they parted.

"We show him a little bit of trust and kindness and he'll be easier to control, that's what you want, right?" Eichhorst nodded. "You want me to get into his head? Suggest we're all one big family at heart and that he and I aren't so different?"

"You and the child do actually have remarkably similar backgrounds when one thinks about it but the boy does crave a loving family once more. He seems to detest his father but that doesn't change the fact that Doctor Goodweather sired the boy. Do it. Also, promote the doctor's alcoholism, it is a pressure point for the boy and will likely be your easiest way to bond with him."

"Has Goodweather done anything stupid regarding the Lumen and the deal The Master had Kelly deliver to him?"

"Not as of yet." Replied Thomas. "Though there is time yet. Do you think you can distract the boy a while."

"Well I am very distracting." She smirked.

Kelly appeared then, she closed the metal door carefully behind her and turned to Eichhorst and Vivika who was still wrapped up in the Strigoi's chest.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Said the former Nazi dismissively.

Kelly paused a moment, she didn't like how attentive Eichhorst seemed to be towards Vivika.

"Eichhorst, it's not wise to let Zach out during the day." The 'with her' was implied.

"Vivika will be there to watch over your son-"

"She's a human." Argued Kelly, not a wise move.

"Oh, you seriously underestimate my abilities." Chuckled the girl with emerald eyes. "However, most people usually do. The kid will be safe with me so keep your wig on. He's not that much younger than me so we'll get on fine, especially when I remind him we both have loved ones who are Strigoi."

"Yes but Zach's is his mother, yours is... Eichhorst."

"Okay, so he's never thought about having sex with a Strigoi – at least I hope he hasn't – doesn't change that we both have a loved one."

Eichhorst piped up then clearly annoyed by all the pointless back and forth, he straightened his lapels that Vivika had happily dishevelled and pressed another kiss to her temple; something she'd noticed he often did to shut her up.

"I think we have discussed this topic enough. Zach will be accompanied by Vivika for a few hours tomorrow. I have every faith in her and so will you, Kelly. Now, isn't there a child around here for you to feed on?"

A look of realisation washed over Vivika's face then and she grinned up at Eichhorst, Kelly desperately wanted to know what was wrong with the woman before her.

"Ooh, I forgot, I made you dinner."

Eichhorst pressed a kiss to his human's pink lips then smirked at Kelly.

"Isn't she perfect."

They turned and left then, Kelly had no choice but to stand there and watch as Eichhorst – the direct servant to The Master – strutted away with his trophy human.

~X~

Zach awoke the next morning to the sound of his door squeaking open, his eyes fluttered open to find Vivika stood before him, to him she looked as though the Strigoi had never existed. Vivika was beautiful, her hair was combed over her left shoulder and her lips the color of blood. She wore a pair of white shorts a black tank top and a long black tailcoat with heeled boots, she had to be cold in that but Zach didn't think that was the point. How she looked so put together he didn't know, then again Vivika didn't fear the Strigoi like most people, she could just walk right past them without a care in the world. The two pots of ice cream caught his attention though.

"Hey, kid." She smiled. "Thought I'd sneak in a little early and have ice cream for breakfast."

"Cool." Zach hopped out of bed and rushed to put his shoes on, he liked the idea of just being a kid again for a moment but then he ground to a halt, laces half tied. "Wait, won't my Mom be mad if we leave early?"

Vivika raised an eyebrow. "It's eleven, she's asleep and I'm surprised you weren't already awake so who cares? Want to help me eat this or not?"

She wiggled the pot enticingly at him with a sift smile and after a single second of hesitation Zach finished tying his shoes and strode across the room to take the offered ice cream.

"Thanks. Where did you get ice cream?"

The raven-haired beauty shrugged. "Eh, I have my ways. Come on, we'll go up to the park."

She knew Zach was cautious about following her but clearly the idea of being outside won out and soon he was following her along the cold tunnels munching on chocolate ice cream. It would be good for the kid to get some sun.

Zach let out a quiet sigh of relief when he and Vivika reached the surface, he just stared up at the lightly clouded sky for a time, pots of ice cream empty.

"Better?" The girl with emerald eyes asked with a smirk.

Zach nodded. "Yeah. It's so dark and boring down there, there's nothing to do. Why can't I leave?"

"Because your mother is paranoid and Thomas is obeying The Master's wishes." She said as though it were simple. "You won't be in there much longer, Thomas and The Master know what they're doing. Just be patient and everything will be fine."

There was a long pause then as they stood there to take in their surroundings, there weren't very many people around, less than a handful, but that was to be expected. Since the Strigoi had been made public humans avoided being on the streets even in the supposed safe zones. It was Zach that broke the quiet a short time later.

"Are you... are you really Mister Eichhorst's girlfriend?"

"Yep." Vivika chuckled then started off down the path full aware that the child would follow.

"But he's... one of them. How can you love him?"

And there it was the opening that Vivika had been waiting for; actually a lot earlier than she'd anticipated but that wasn't a problem. She and Eichhorst both knew Zach was important to The Master though neither knew exactly why but that didn't matter, she could make it easier for them to control the boy so she would.

Vivika took a calm breath. "Well, you love your Mom and she's Strigoi. It's the same thing just that you have familial love and I have romantic. We're not so different, kid."

She knew that was exactly what young Zachary wanted, someone who understood him and a family. Vivika knew just how to play into that because it had been all she'd wanted at his age.

"Guess not." Grumbled the kid as he followed along beside her, hands in his pockets after they'd tossed the pots.

"There is one difference." She mused aloud and the boy perked up. "Your Mom gives a shit about you."

Zach's brow furrowed. "You and your Mom don't get along?"

Vivika snorted. "Kid, my Mom cut and ran as soon as I was born. She dumped me on my Dad, said bye and sailed off into the sunset never to be heard from again. Didn't even name me. Haven't seen her since, maybe she's dead." She paused a second then and looked down to Zach, bold green eyes locked on his. "There's nothing wrong with being loyal to your mother, Zach, some people don't get one."

"Try telling my Dad that." He muttered.

"Yeah, Goodweather is a drunk, I wouldn't put too much stock in anything he says. Been through it all before, my Dad was the same, cleaver as hell but hit the bottle harder than a man at a whorehouse on pay day."

Zach chuckled a little at that, Eichhorst and his Mom were so serious but Vivika had a far more laid back attitude that bordered on happy-go-lucky, it was a nice change of pace.

"You're Dad's an alcoholic too?"

"Was. He drank himself to death a little over a year ago. His name was Dylan, he was an Entomologist, really smart and I loved him to bits when I was your age, then I came to my senses and saw him for what he really was, a drunk. I got screwed over by both parents but you have Kelly. And just think, once this is all over you and Kelly will be together again. I'll be with Thomas. Hell, Thomas and your Mom are both now The Master's children so in a way we're like one big happy family."

She made sure to chuckle light-heartedly, to make it sound like an off-handed comment and not something designed to stick in his head.

"You know the saying 'you can't choose your family'?" Zach nodded. "Well it's bull, you can. Family doesn't have anything to do with blood." She patted him on the shoulder when they reached the park gates. "Come on, kid."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Was the only answer he got.

Zach trailed along with Eichhorst's assistant but stayed quiet for a block or so, he'd not expected balloons and cake but he'd hoped for more than just wandering the streets. The chill quickly got through Zach's thin shirt and into his skin which soon forced him to wrap his arms around himself, it only took a second or so for Vivika to notice.

"You cold, kid?"

Zach nodded as he shivered. "Yeah. I don't know how you're wearing those shorts, aren't you cold?"

The twenty-one year old shrugged and turned left down the next street. "Eh, we women suffer for fashion and the cold doesn't bother me as much anymore." Hadn't since she'd ended up on the streets and even less since she'd started following Thomas around at night. "Let's get you a coat, yeah, there's a store at the end of the block. Okay, kid?"

"Yeah." A momentary pause hung between them, nothing but the sound of Vivika's heeled boots clacking on the sidewalk. "And don't call me _kid,_ I'm not a child."

She didn't look at him. "Well, you kind of are but I get it."

Vivika stopped then and turned ninety degrees to her right to look up at the large double doors and dark exterior.

"Bloomigdale's, really?" Zach stared up at the large sign with incredulity.

"What? It was closest."

"We need a rock or something, smash the window."

Vivika smirked and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Z, lesson one of breaking and entering, always check if the door is open before you go smashing."

Sure enough Vivika pulled the door open and they headed up to kidswear, the lights flickered every now and again but otherwise Bloomingdale's looked untouched by the mini apocalypse going on around it. While Vivika opened up all the cash registers she could find Zach looked through the coats a little half-heartedly.

Unbeknownst to Zach, Vivika watched him from the cash register, green eyes focused on the way the kid had relaxed around her; Thomas would be pleased. She'd gone into this intent on doing nothing more than setting a few ideas in his head designed to make him easier to control but Vivka actually found she liked Zach, he reminded her of herself at his age.

"What about this one?" She said after a moment of cleaning out the cash registers, pointless maybe but she did it anyway.

Zach looked over to where she was stood and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A leather jacket? I don't thing that's really me."

"I think you could pull it off, be a little biker."

Suddenly a Strigoi appeared at the end of the room with two more quickly coming into view behind it, Zach's eyes went wide instantly, he wanted to flee that was obvious by Vivika didn't give them more than a cursory glance before she went back to looking around.

"No need to panic, Z, they won't hurt you while you're with me."

Zach's brow furrowed. "They don't attack you? Why?"

There was a pause where the raven-haired beauty smiled in remembrance.

"One did attack me while I was with Thomas once. He threw it across the alley, threatened it. Damn, that was sexy... anyway, none of them have bothered me since. Don't stray too far and you'll be fine." She told him softly and Zach seemed to relax which pleased her.

It seemed as though Vivika had started to get through to Zach, rather a lot easier than she'd imagined. As the pair moved through Bloomingdale's the three Strigoi followed them but kept their distance and didn't attack just as she'd promised they wouldn't; it actually seemed that the kid had forgotten they were there for the most part. Vivika had started to itch for Zach to just pick a goddamn coat though, then when she was about to just call the whole thing quits and shove one on him he piped up.

"This one is kind of cool, I guess."

Zach held a military style camo jacket in his hands that Vivika didn't have any feelings for one way or the other but she pretended to give a damn.

"It's up to you, you want that one then put it on and let's go."

Zach slipped it on. "It's too big."

Vivika really didn't care. "You'll grow into it. We going with that one?" Zach nodded; _thank Christ!_ "Race you to the front door?" She smiled.

"Yeah!"

Zach smiled and charged off with Vivika only a step or so behind him, of course the Strigoi chased after them but they meant no harm and were hardly even noticed. Vivika let the kid win so made sure to stay behind him but when they were almost at the main door three shots were fired in quick succession and the pair ground to a halt. They turned to see the three Strigoi on the ground, pools of white and worms around them and a man that had a beard on the wrong side of shady. Vivika quickly put herself between Zach and the stranger but he still peeked out from behind her.

"Don't worry, darlin'." Said the man with a disturbing grin. "You and kid brother there are all safe now."

"We were fine." Responded Vivika flatly.

The bearded man continued to slink closer clearly unaware of the danger in Vivika's polished emeralds.

"Hey, I just saved your lives, the least you can do is show some gratitude." His grey eyes flashed down to her red lined lips then back up, that smile just grew. "You got a real pretty mouth and I like that gleam in your eyes."

"Thanks, I just had them re-gleamed. Bye now."

Vivika made to move around him but as soon as she did he grabbed Zach and pulled him close, the gun at his head. She saw the kid's chest rise and fall in panic but Vivika's breathing remained steady and unwavering.

"Bitch, I did you a fucking favour and now you're gonna do me one or I'll shoot little bro here."

"Let go of me!" Growled Zach as he struggled.

"Shut up, kid!"

The next thing Zach knew there was a god awful _bang_ the second beard dude looked down, when Zach looked up he saw Vivika holstering a gun he'd not noticed before – her coat had covered it the whole time – and them man slumped to the floor with a bullet in his head just like the Strigoi.

"You shot him." Zach said absent-mindedly.

"Of course I did, he wanted to rape me and kill you."

"But-"

Vivika grabbed Zach by the shoulders then and bent down to his level – which wasn't too far – and looked him in the eyes.

"Z, _never_ be afraid to protect yourself or the ones you love. Especially from people like him." She gestured to the dead would be rapist.

If Vivika Graves had anything worthwhile or important to teach a kid it was that.

"Okay." He nodded. "You're right."

She rose back to her full height and smiled at him as lovingly as she was able.

"Let's go, we can still have some fun and now you've got your coat so you'll be warm. Sound good?"

It took a moment but Zach nodded and Vivika quickly lead him out of the store, the sooner she got him distracted the better. As they made their way down the street Vivika noticed that the kid kept extra close to her, if that was because he was shaken or because he had learnt she was armed Vivika didn't know; didn't really matter. They didn't speak much on the last few blocks of their journey but Zach did again relax which was nice. When the pair made a final right a good ten minuets later Zach beamed.

"I know where we are! The arcade, my Mom would bring me here all the time."

"I used to escape here when my Dad had drunk too much... which was most of the time. It was this or wait for him to fall asleep and try not to kill him for snoring."

Fortunately Zach ignored her. "Can we go play air hockey?"

Vivika nodded. "Sure, Z. I warn you though, I'll kick your ass."

"We'll see."

"Ahh, fighting talk."

Zach rushed off to the air hockey then and Vivika had to race after him just in case any Strigoi decided to try and take a bite out of him because she was too far away. He ground to a halt when he got to the nearest table though, face full of dejection.

"I don't have any quarters. Do you?"

"Nope, but I know where to get some. Want to learn how to pick a lock?"

"Yeah!"

The kid followed Vivika over to a change machine and sure enough there was a Strigoi on the other side of the claw grabbers, it saw them but didn't take a single step towards them. Zach leant against the change machine while Vivika pulled a small black pouch from her back pocket.

"Gift from Thomas." She said by way of explanation. "Got me the gun too, Thomas is good like that. Okay, you're going to want to take these." Vivika handed over the picks and positioned herself just behind Zach so she could instruct him. "Okay, pin tumblers are the most common lock you'll find. You've got your Plug, Key Pins, Driver Pins and Shear Line. The plug is where you put the key, then there's a set of holes above that with Key Pins and Driver Pins, there's usually five or six of them. Wanna guess why they're called Key Pins?"

"'Coz they touch the key?"

Zach actually seemed interested and Vivika knew it was always a good idea to know how to pick a lock.

"Got it in one." She smiled. "Above the Key Pins are your Driver Pins, they're all spring-loaded. Now if you put the right key in then the pins all line up and there's a tiny gap between the Driver Pins and the Key Pins, that gap is what allows the key to turn and the door to open. The Driver Pins are above the Shear Line and the Key Pins are blow it. You with me?" Zach nodded intently. "Good. All we're doing is using a pick to line them up instead of a key, real easy. You don't need to know about bump keys or pick guns, we're going to go old school and just use a tension wrench and standard picks. Right, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, slide the tension wrench in the bottom of the keyhole and put a little pressure on it." Zach did, that was the easy part. "That's acting as your key, it's the important part not the pick, don't let the pressure on that thing go or we'll have to start all over again. Once you get a Drive Pin past that Shear Line that tension is the only thing keeping it coming back down and locking it all up again. Whoa, too much pressure, Z, ease up. Okay, good. Slide your pick in, we call it a rake, put it all the way to the back and then you're going to bring it back towards yourself but lift up while you do, kind of like a little half oval."

"Is that it?"

Vivika nodded. "Yeah, it's actually rather simple once you know what you're doing. Go on, try."

And Zach did, he struggled of course but Vivika just watched and gave him the odd encouragement and soon enough the door opened and quarters started to tumble out. Zach beamed up at her, not only had she managed to distract him from the man in Bloomindale's but she'd taught him something both useful and fun, she'd forced him to bond with her. Once they had their mass of quarters the pair set about playing air hockey and every other game they could get their hands on, even Eichhorst's young assistant found herself enjoying it all. She knew it wouldn't be long before Kelly's son started to associate Vivika with fun, safety and happiness, once that was all in place the little hint she'd planted about them being family would come back into play and make it far easier for her and Thoms to control the boy; shape his mind. Zach was Ephraim Goodweather's weakness and Goodweather had become a weakness to The Jew.

As they played Zach seemed to forget about the Strigoi, his father and everything that had happened since The Master had arrived in New York. For a while he was a kid again.

"Hey, want to play a shooter?"

Vivika nodded and followed the boy over to the nearest shooter game he could find, she picked up one of the plastic guns while Zach loaded the machine with change.

"Vampire killing? Really?"

Zach just shrugged as he picked up his own gun.

"Better than zombies."

Nothing more was said on that subject, they just played and laughed. She'd known the arcade would win him over and frankly when the kid wasn't being a brat he was pretty fun to be around. Having grown up with a drunk father and without a mother Vivika hadn't ever really been a child, sure her father had been good to her when she was a kid, had never hurt her and taken her everywhere with him but she'd never been a child.

Vivika's father – Dylan Graves – had originated from Texas so she'd known how to fire a gun before she could walk, a dangerous thought really, a drunk teaching a small child how to shoot. However, it gave her the skill to beat Zach quite easily but the kid was good, she could see how many hours he'd logged on shooter games and he actually gave her a run for her money. In the end they actually managed to achieve high scores between them, Zach's name fitted in nicely on the leader board but Vivika had to settle for just the first four letters of her own.

Zach smiled softly. "That suits you, Vivi."

She nodded. "Ahh, so this is going to be Z's and Vivi's marvellous adventure?" She teased. "How about when this is all over and your Mom gets you a real room I have her leave a wall blank and we move some of these over?"

Zach's eyes lit up at that then and there it was, a plan for the future sat neatly in his head. Suddenly her phone beeped and Zach all but jumped.

"Crap! We getter get back, Z. You're Mom will be up soon and I can't deal with her _you're late_ glare."

Zach huffed. "Do we have to?"

"Hey if it was up to me you could stay out all night but I'm not your Mom. If she goes to check on you and you're not there then she'll go to Thomas and he's busy so he'll be mad at me... not that I wouldn't enjoy that."

" _Ew!_ " Zach scrunched his face up in disgust. "Vivi, I don't want to hear about that."

 _Vivi is sticking then._ "I'll bring you back another time."

"Yes!"

The trip back wasn't exactly short but to Zach it seemed all too quick, he'd had fun, been in the light, he didn't want it to end. When they walked back into his room Zach slumped down onto the bed looking dejected and frankly Vivika couldn't blame him, if she spent all day in that room she'd have grabbed the nearest pen and stabbed Kelly to death by now.

"I'm hungry." He told her while he removed his new coat, Vivika nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sure, I'll get Kelly to make you something to eat when she gets up."

"Thanks, Vivi." _Yeah, that's definitely going to stick._ "I... had fun."

"Good." She flashed him a disarming smile. "Mission accomplished then."

Vivika turned to leave then, escape the cold tunnels and return to her and Thomas' replacement home after the goddamn goody-goodies had stormed in and ruined everything. She'd just managed to open the door when Zach's young voice called her to a stop.

"You were right, Vivi."

"About what?" She furrowed her brow.

"You can choose your family."

Vivika flashed him a smile but said nothing, careful to make sure it locked the raven-haired beauty left Zach in his room and started off down the halls, the sound of her shoes echoed off the walls. She'd taken no more than six steps before her cellphone buzzed and she pulled it out of her tailcoat pocket to find a text from her darling Thomas telling her to meet him at the industrial loft that had become their apartment, Vivika had preferred the hotel. She sent back a quick message saying she was on her way then shoved her cellphone back into her pocket right as Kelly rounded the corner and quickly stormed up to her; it wasn't dark outside but the Strigoi had started to rouse.

"Is Zach okay? Is he in his room?"

"He's fine. Had fun and everything. He's hungry though." Vivika responded without much interest.

"Where did you take him?"

Vivika sighed. "Kelly, I have things to do, play twenty questions with Z."

Kelly's initial reaction as Vivika passed her was to remind her that she was just a human while Kelly was Strigoi, stronger and faster. No matter how attracted to her Eichhorst was Kelly could kill her in an instant. However, by the time that thought had gone through her mind Vivika had vanished out of sight probably off to find her Nazi, she had no choice but to huff and go to Zach.


	7. Chapter 7

When Vivika returned to the industrial loft that she and Thomas had been using as their home she took her tailcoat off and set it down on the black couch directly opposite the front door along with her gun. It was the hotel but she had to admit the place was fairly nice, it had been at the end of a huge renovation, something made obvious by the fact the laundry room was still in tatters; functional but in tatters. The floor had been stained very dark and the walls had been left as exposed brick, the wall directly to Vivika's left had a full line of windows designed to look as though they were original, they'd once flooded the place in light but that wouldn't work for Thomas so they'd been blacked out. The couch faced a large black media centre with an almost unnecessarily large television that neither Thomas nor Vivika had turned on once, however, she had used the shelves to store the mass of Entomology books she'd collected. There were a few lights on but Thomas preferred darkness so there were never too many, the kitchen on her right though was just a void, not a surprise since she was the only one that ever really went in there; apart from that time he'd taken her on the island.

"Thomas, I'm here." She called out.

Vivika glanced up past the floating stairs to the large railing that let their bedroom overlook the living area, there were a few lights on but she couldn't see movement.

"Thomas!"

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air that sped past her from the general direction of the stairs and then, before she could say a word or even fully register what was happening, her top had been yanked off and a hand was down the front of her shorts. Thomas. She leant back into his chest, head against his shoulder.

"Hello, mein liebling." He purred into her ear.

Vivika hummed in want as the Strigoi's fingers teased her, she glanced down to her top in a pool at her feet and frowned; it was destroyed.

"I liked that top."

"You shall have another." He whispered while he continued to tease her, hot breath on her skin.

"Thomas."

She moaned and rested more weight against him but it was short lived, without warning Thomas – at full Strigoi speed once more – forced Vivika down by the back of her head so she was bent over the couch and her shorts were pulled down leaving her exposed to him. Vivika chuckled.

"Didn't think you got horny."

"I get lots of thing, mein liebling." He kissed the small patch of skin between her shoulder blades. "And I have a present for you."

"Well, I do love presents."

Thomas rubbed himself against her backside then and Vivika raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Is that-?"

"Yes." Thomas responded in that silky German accent of his while fingers continued to tease her glistening sex; he delighted in the little moans that escaped his human. "Such a needy little whore aren't you, liebling." Eichhorst smirked. "Part your legs for me."

And Vivika did, she did eagerly. Eichhorst enjoyed tormenting her and she knew it. The sound of his pants being unzipped was almost euphoric, his fingers and tongue were amazing but this would be different. The German didn't warn his liebling, just thrust into her hard and sudden.

"Thomas!" She gasped, loud and unladylike.

His heavily make-up covered hands trailed up her body to open her bra and remove the last piece of fabric she had.

"Du bist wunderschön." (you're beautiful) Thomas muttered more to himself than Vivika.

"Danke." (thanks) That was about the extent of Vivika's German but neither cared in that moment. "Ahh! Thomas, harder."

The German smirked, he might have given up his genitalia when he became Strigoi but he could still make her scream out in need for him, Eichhorst felt himself surge with animalistic and masculine pride. He might not have been able to orgasm but he could still experience pleasure and damn did that girl give him pleasure. He pulled Vivika back by a strong grip on her hips onto the thick strap-on, Vivika gripped the couch cushions, nails scraped against the fabric catching in places as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Thomas, I want – oh God – I want to kiss you." She moaned in between gasps.

"Say please." Ordered the Strigoi, accent thick.

"... Please."

She groaned through a sharp thrust, Thomas' grasp on her hips was harsh but delightfully so, then he licked up her spine forcing Vivika to arch into his touch.

"Please, Thomas." She tried again and he finally relented.

"Very well."

With a display of strength that Vivika had come to expect from the man she loved he lifted her into his arms bridal style and shot up the metal stairs, into their room and tossed her down on the bed. In a second he was over her and their lips met for a deep kiss.

Thomas usually kept his clothes on when they were intimate – which was fine, she did like a man in a good suit, but no, she wanted to see him for what he really was not all the make up he used to make things easier during the day. Before he knew it she'd tugged the knot of his tie loose and tossed it on the ground as though it offended her then started on his shirt, Eichhorst alternated between watching her expose his dark flesh and kissing his needy human. Vivika pushed his shirt and suit jacket off together then grabbed at his prosthetics.

"No, no, mein liebling. You'll damage them."

Reluctantly she was forced to lay there beneath him as he ever so goddamn slowly removed the prosthetics, false teeth and wig then set them aside on his night stand; _he did that slowly just to torment me!_ He still had blocks of skin colored make-up on his face but it was good enough for Vivika in that moment.

"Better, my love?" He asked then pressed a kiss to her lips, strangely chaste. "Now the monster you love has been revealed?"

"Shut up and fuck me!" She growled and wrapped her legs around his waist. _Wait, when did he take his pants off?_

Eichhorst chuckled, normally he'd have pinned her down by the throat and reminded her who she was speaking to but this was her present and he'd let her have it how she wanted... because he loved her.

Vivika bit her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways knowing it would entice him to pull needy moans from her, Thomas took a nipple into his mouth to tease the bud while he did the same for the other breast with his hand, Vivika moaned at the feeling of her nipples being called to attention. Thomas truly worshipped her. _Loved_ her and she loved him. Vivika's nails trailed over his lean body savoring his purr. The German was surprisingly well-built for an older man, handsome – at least to her – and clearly stronger than he looked, more so than any other Strigoi she'd come across.

Thomas could have just sat there and looked at her milk-white skin forever but then she wiggled her hips which made him smirk; _so needy._ Vivika smiled at that, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Eichhorst's hands fell to stroke her soft thighs as those emerald eyes trailed down his chest, she leaned forwards and kissed up his warm chest to meet his mouth again, his hands found her hips as his tongue lapped at her clavicle, he wanted to mark her as _his everyone already knew who she belonged to, the Strigoi, Eldritch, Kelly and even Zach. Vivika Graves was the property of Thomas Eichhorst and that was just how she liked it. So he bit down, hard. He bit down and let the taste of her blood fill his mouth, Eichhorst made sure to keep his worms back she gripped the back of his head to keep him close. Strigoi favoured B Positive blood but Vivika's was something else, he'd never tasted anything like her and it surprised him every time he tasted her, like a rich glass of Merlot and there was something that reminded him of his childhood. Innocence? Yes, she tasted like innocence, maybe that was ironic considering who Vivika was but that didn't stop her blood being delectably perfect. Sometimes she had to pull him back before he lost control but that day he managed, managed to resist and instead clean up the little line of crimson that had gathered at the top of her right breast._

Vivika seemed to have had enough of waiting and gasped out. "Thomas, please."

He could never deny her, not his liebling. Eichhorst took the thick silicone in hand then, after another quick kiss he lined him up with her entrance and thrust deep inside her. She gasped into Thomas' ear.

"Move!" She half demanded half begged.

"I take it you approve of my gift." He smirked.

"Fuck yes!"

All other thoughts had been pushed from Thomas' mind, his mission to help The Master take over New York just a distant memory. Vivika arched her back to the German's touch as if telling him not to hold back and he didn't, she wasn't some sweet little farm girl who just wanted it slow and gentle. He gripped her hips and pulled his human down onto the thick, skin colored strap on, she let out a long moan but the raven-haired beauty was too lost in lust to know, Thomas did though; he adored the little noises she made. The pace was slow at first – he didn't want to hurt her accidentally – but it soon built up and Vivika soon took the opportunity to flip them, she'd always wanted to ride him. She pressed her hands on his chest helping her to keep the rhythm.

"Faster!" She begged.

The Strigoi couldn't refuse that, all he wanted was to keep his demonic hellcat happy, to hear her beg for him. Just as he had her bordering on the edge she grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss her once again. The warm wet at her core was practically spilling over but Vivika was determined to hold on, she wanted that feeling to last forever. Thomas had made it his mission to make her scream his name; he was the only one who could make her beg.

"You're close, aren't you, liebling," He teased, accent thick. "So close."

Thomas could always tell when she was close, could smell her arousal peak. He stated to thrust deeper, harder, faster, until Vivika suddenly fell over the edge, digging her nails into his chest as she shouted out.

"Thomas!"

Hearing his name on her breathless lips would have forced him over as well if he were able but no, instead he yanked her down and latched back onto her neck to taste her orgasm as it flooded through her and gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. He could feel her euphoria as her blood coated his tongue, hot and blissful. Thomas hadn't been able to share himself with anyone like he could with Vivika, not even when he'd been human himself. That was what made their relationship work, it wasn't just about sex or even love, it was about being themselves with one another. They weren't superficial. Their happiness together wasn't a result of lust but of not having to lie or hide... and Thomas had spent a long time hiding in the shadows.

Vivika collapsed on top of him for a few moments before sliding to his side and resting her head on his shoulder, a leg thrown over one of his. She felt like she'd been laying in the ocean, that everything had been calm and easy at first but then the waves had grown and heaped over her as the storm intensified. Rain had come down hard and fast until finally she was dragged under the surface into the darkness and shrouded in bliss.

"I love you?" Thomas smiled hearing her words, a real smile, she was the only one who ever got to see that smile, not even The Master had seen it.

"I love you too. Always."

Vivika Graves was the only person – certainly the only human – who could make him weak... but together they were nigh on indestructible. Strigoi, human. Day, night. Yin, Yang.

"I knew you'd like my present." He kissed her temple once he'd tossed her gift aside.

"Mmm, God yes." Vivika snuggled in close as she always did after sex. "You do take care of me, Thomas."

"But of course. You are mein liebling." A pause, hardly there and then recognition filled the former Nazi's eyes; in hindsight she'd have preferred he'd taken those contacts out as well. "I almost forgot, the reason for your gift, we're celebrating." Vivika raised a questioning eyebrow. "You will be meeting The Master tomorrow evening."

"Really!"

Thomas nodded, frankly he looked like Adam Ant with only half his make-up on. Meeting The Master would be a big step, it meant she'd been deemed worth of his attention, she'd been useful enough.

"Yes, tomorrow when he wakes I will take you to him, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour." There was warning in his tone.

"I always am." She giggled but the smile was quickly wiped off her face.

Thomas grabbed Vivika by the throat and pinned her down underneath him, his eyes were dark and grip tight.

"You _will_ behave. This isn't Eldritch who you delight in frustrating, this is The Master. You will not back-chat him, you will not tease him, you will not be rude and you most certainly will not attempt to goad him. Understood, my love?"

Vivika nodded, a somewhat difficult task considering Eichhorst's strong grasp around her throat. Thomas relaxed then, pleased what her answer, he seemed to be the only person who could tell when she lied. He rolled back onto his side of the bed and let Vivika snuggle into his chest as she quietly coughed. The raven-haired beauty would do as he'd asked and behave, she'd not show her sweet, hard-working Thomas up.


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting The Master was a big step for Vivika, it meant she'd been doing good work, she was worthy of his attention. Thomas was waiting for Vivika in the kitchen with a glass of crimson blood that he quickly drained when he heard Vivika's heels on the metal stairs. He stepped through expecting to be able to leave but he stopped dead when he saw her, she was beautiful as always and Thomas found himself met with the sudden urge to snake his stinger under that short skirt and drink from her but it wasn't appropriate for meeting The Master.

"Change!" He ordered a little harsher than intended.

Vivika looked down at her outfit then back up. "What's wrong with this?"

Short checked skirt and a silk blouse the color of ivory that showed off her breasts, in all honestly it was one of Vivika's more tame outfits.

"You look like a Catholic school girl." She didn't say it but that had been the idea.

"You don't like it?" Vivika was a little dejected but Thomas still raked his eyes over her.

"Now, I didn't say that." He told her in that thick German accent of his. "Frankly you look delectable. Normally I wouldn't protest, liebling, but you are meeting The Master. Wear something short, wear something a little revealing but you will wear something that makes you look competent and not like a child or a whoremunger."

All she could do at that was just nod and let out a little sigh.

"Right, so you want professional with a touch of yeah-this-girl's-my-slut, got it. Give me a minute and I'll change."

Thomas followed her up to their closet though and easily stepped in front of her when she went to look, he knew exactly what he wanted her to wear. She had her own style and Thomas respected that, yet she didn't just represent herself she'd be representing Thomas as well.

"Take that off." He told her and Vivika quickly obeyed.

In almost a fluid motion she slipped off the short skirt and unbuttoned her blouse then set them on the bed neatly; Thomas hated a mess. The Strigoi searched through his girl's closet looking for one item in particular that he soon found while she just stood there in her underwear looking impressive as always. She raised an eyebrow when he strutted over to her with a dress over one arm and a pair of heels in his hand.

"Here, liebling, put this on instead."

As Vivika took the dress, a short midnight blue colored number with a Queen Anne neckline, she had to admit he knew how to pick out an outfit. Vivika dressed and Thomas delighted in watching, she was as beautiful dressed as she was naked.

"Better?" Vivika asked once she'd slipped on her stilettos.

"Much." He smiled. "Now, come along, it will be dark soon and I don't want to keep The Master waiting." The 'it's unwise' was left unsaid.

When they arrived at The Master's chamber his coffin was still closed and Thomas was pleased to see that though she inspected it she was smart enough not to touch and kept her distance. The chamber was cold and dank just as The Master liked but thankfully for her shoes the floor was level and even; _might be time I start wearing flats._ Though dimly lit Vivika found her eyes had become quite good in the dark, she kept close to her darling Strigoi partially for warmth but mainly because she loved the way he couldn't keep his hands off of her when they were alone, he might not have been able to achieve traditional sexual pleasure but he certainly got it from touching her.

"How long until he wakes?"

"The Master will rise when he is ready not before."

He let her settle into his chest while they waited, his arms slipped around her waist to keep her close, she loved his possessiveness; she was _his._ There was quiet for a while, a gentle quietude that Thomas knew meant she was thinking.

Vivika sighed. "I knew Eldritch would do something stupid and I did nothing to stop him. I'm sorry, Thomas."

He kissed her temple. "No, my love, the loss of the Lumen was not your fault. I had the Lumen almost in my hands, if anyone is responsible for it's loss it is Palmer and myself."

Vivika chuckled. "Let's just split the difference and blame Eldritch and Setrakian."

That got a smirk out of him, she liked that smirk, it usually meant fun was to follow. Thomas brushed her hair over her right shoulder then to kiss her neck, so beautiful and perfect, he loved the way she bared her neck to him, with so much trust.

"Yes, let's do that. Perhaps I should have taken you with me, who knows what you could have gotten those talented hands on."

"I'm good." She told him as her fingers trailed over the watch she'd stolen for the former Nazi, obviously she'd done good because that had become his go to watch; he always wore it.

"Worry not about the Lumen, my love. We will get it back tonight, Goodweather wants his son after all."

He kissed her then just as the coffin started to open and Thomas stood straight as soon as he noticed but he didn't release his grasp on her waist.

"Behave." He ordered quietly.

The pair of them watched The Master raise up from his coffin and stood before them with all his imposing influence as his dark eyes looked Vivika up and down then to the arm his right hand man had her.

"Thomas." Said The Master in his deep voice.

The Strigoi released his assistant and bowed before his Dark Lord, Thomas took his Master's offered hand to which he quickly pressed a kiss. The Master turned his attention to the human then and Vivika took a breath.

"Vivika."

He held his other hand out and she quickly realised it would be wise for her to copy her darling Thomas and so she knelt and kissed the all powerful Master's hand as well, it was colder than Thomas', more clammy.

"Fetch me a meal, Thomas."

Eichhorst nodded. "Yes, Master."

He rose to his feet and vanished off down the dark hallway. Vivika watched him go out the corner of her eye but her attention was quickly drawn back when The Master cupped her cheek and let his demonic eyes rake over her. Suddenly, before she could even possess the move The Master had her sat on the coffin and had settled between her legs. He kept her in place with a harsh grip but Vivika didn't fight. She suspected The Master wanted to gage her fear levels but Vivika wasn't scared and she assumed she'd pleased him because The Master smirked.

"Thomas has told me much about you, Vivika Graves, and I must admit you have served me well." The Master spoke slowly and deep.

"Thank you, Master."

He ran a hand up her thigh, his skin really wasn't like Thomas', it was rough and harsh nothing like the smooth warmth of Thomas. Either way she didn't complain, just let him do as he pleased.

"You are not like any human I've ever encountered, you have value. Young Zach seems quite fond of you as well." He never looked directly at her, instead he focused on her heartbeat.

"I'm surprisingly good at manipulation, Master. Zach is easy to control once you know his pressure points." Vivika tried to keep her tone respectful as Eichhorst had asked.

The Master nodded. "Yes, I have learnt this as well. Tell me, Vivika Graves, would you like to be Strigoi?"

There was a pause.

"Maybe one day, Master, but not now."

She could tell that had actually surprised him, clearly he'd expected her to be more like Eldritch and want eternal life.

"Explain." He ordered.

"Thomas likes me being human and I like that it makes him happy. Mainly though, if I were Strigoi I wouldn't be your day walker. Yet if it is your desire I will not argue."

Thomas returned then with a young woman who he dragged behind him by the ankle, she screamed and yelled but when Thomas dropped her and fixed her with a glare she fell quiet save for her tears and curled up into a ball in an attempt to hide. Eichhorst turned his attention to the display before him then he wasn't happy but was smart enough to stay quiet.

"I said you had value, Vivika." Began The Master. "That value is over now though. My plans do not require you. Thomas, snap her neck." The Master backed up and Thomas' eyes went wide with horror. "Do not defy me, Thomas."

"... Yes, Master."

Slowly Thomas walked over to his assistant and cupped her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers for a kiss that she craved.

"I love you, liebling." He didn't want to kill her they could all see that but he wouldn't disobey The Master.

"I love you too. It's okay, just do it."

Thomas nodded while The Master watched from a few steps behind him. His hands slipped down to Vivika's slender neck and chin, Thomas closed his eyes, he'd do it but he couldn't watch it. After a moment of just looking at his girl his grip tightened and-

"Stop."

Everything froze then and slowly they managed to glance over at The Master in confusion. Vivika could feel Thomas' hands around her throat, the shook slightly and if she'd not known it before she knew it then; he loved her.

"It would be illogical to kill you, Vivika. I was concerned your loyalties would be to one another but I am pleased to be proven wrong."

Thomas looked even more relieved than Vivika did, his hands slipped from her neck and instead he helped her to her feet then snaked an arm around her waist.

"Continue to be useful to me and you shall live."

"Yes, Master." She nodded. "I'll be useful. Would you like attend the exchange tonight? I can hold the Lumen for you, it won't burn me and I can keep Z under control."

The Master waved a dismissive hand at her. "You're presence is not needed, I don' want any humans there that don't have to be."

"Of course." She nodded respectfully.

"Vivika, tell me why you turned on your own kind. Palmer did it out of self preservation but you must have more than love for Thomas as your motive."

Vivika sighed. "Because humanity is a plague. Humans are the real monsters. We breed, over populate, use up ever single scrap of resource we can and claim it's all in the name of progress until something goes wrong then we use imaginary evils to separate us from blame. But it isn't, it's just human greed. Humanity takes and takes and takes no matter the consequence, then we do a fundraiser and hand over a few dollars so we all feel better about ourselves and think we've magically made up for it all. The blood, the hate, the greed. We fight over which religion is more peaceful, we blindly assign blame just so we have someone to hate in mass. Yet every now and again someone appears who actually wants to better the world, who isn't fuelled by greed or self-interest, Nikola Tesla for instance. But they don't fit with social norm or they're labelled mad, dangerous anything so the masses can crush them and we can all go back to our plague obviously. We don't deserve our planet, our arrogance has assured that. It's time another species has the chance and since the cats don't seem inclined to take over I think you and the Strigoi have every right."

The Master stared at her for a second or two as he absorbed all she'd said.

"You hate your own kind that much, no, you don't hate them... you despise them. They are little more than cockroaches to you."

"No," she shook her head "I think the cockroach has more right to live. Animals are more important than humans. My entire life it's been made very clear to me that humans only care about themselves. My mother treated me as though I were nothing more than a t-shirt being returned and my father fooled me into thinking he cared right up until a bottle showed up and then I magically stopped existing. Humans would fight over a penny, Strigoi wouldn't bat an eye at the coin."

The Master smiled, a very rare occurrence, Thomas wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before in all the time he'd served his meister.

"It is very rare a human impresses me, However, you have managed, you are not Strigoi but you think like one." He looked to Eichhorst then. "You chose a paramour well, Thomas."

"Thank you, mein Meister."

"Leave me now."

Vivika bowed her head then followed turned to look at the young woman he'd brought in, it was time for him to get Vivika out before Thomas really was told to kill her.

"I have work for you, liebling."

Vivika followed him out of the chamber as the meal's screams started to bounce off of the dark and dank walls. She slipped her hand into Thomas' warm hand and held it tight until they were far from The Master and his dinner.

"I love you."

"Mmm and I love you, mein liebling." He pulled her close then, hands on her slender waist. "You did well with The Master, thank you for behaving."

She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest, his scent soothed her.

"I'll always be on my best behaviour for you, Thomas. And what do you mean you have 'work' for me? You normally tell me as soon as you know."

He nodded. "Usually, yes, but The Master has informed me that I will not be with him tonight, he'll take Kelly and one of the SEALs, but that doesn't mean I don't have things to attend to. You will stay with Zach. Take him out and keep him occupied a while."

"Babysitting again? Really, Thomas?" She grumbled.

"Do you refuse?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Eichhorst pressed a kiss to her lips, strangely chased for him. "I thought you liked, Zach."

"Hmm, in small doses, he can be a bit... brattish at times." Vivika ran a hand up his lapel.

"Indeed. Then again, look at the state of his father. Goodweather's death will do wonders for us all."

Vivika stopped then and pulled her Strigoi into a kiss, she clung to him and delighted when his grip on her tightened; the raven-haired beauty loved knowing she was his.

"Do we have time for you to play with me?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"I don't see why not, liebling."


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is for 14member.**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this but I hope this little chapter keeps you going a while.**

 **XXXX**

Vivika stood out in the darkness beside a bench with Zach. The streets were dark and cold, the scent of Ammonia lingered in the air but she'd long ago become used to that and hardly even noticed it. Vivika had no idea when Thomas would return to their home, she'd not eaten and frankly the raven-haired beauty was bored as hell. She'd have much rather been at the exchange with The Master and Kelly but apparently babysitting was her job for the night. _Wonderful._ It wasn't that she disliked Zach Goodweather, no, she wasn't overly excited about his existence but she certainly didn't hate him or anything like that. The problem was that his presence became grating rather quickly to her. However, that night, it was like something had changed in the boy, like he'd grown up ever so slightly; not a lot but slightly.

"Vivi, when will my Mom be back?" The kid asked which snapped Vivika from her thoughts.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, Z. Not for a while yet."

Vivika could tell he watched her from he place beside the dormant, grey building that he bounced a ball off even though she had her back to him.

"Do I have to go back to that gray room? I hate it."

The twenty-one year old nodded her head. "Yep." She turned to face him then. "You're going to get a nicer room soon though. Promise."

"Why do I have to wait? That one is cold and dank... and that slow-moving fan is driving me insane." He asked quickly as he stuffed the ball into his pocket.

This was what Vivika found grating. God damn, why did he ask so many questions? Why such stupid ones? A moron could have figured out what was to happen. Vivika fell down onto the bench completely uncaring about the Strigoi not ten feet from her, it glanced up but carried on down the street do carry on with whatever it had been doing. None of them dared touch her after Thomas' order.

Despite Vivika's slight irritation she sensed an opportunity to do a little bit of subtle manipulation.

"Maybe so but that fan is the reason you can breathe down there." She glanced up at the night sky. "Do you remember when you were with your Father and Setrakian?" Zach nodded. "All they wanted to do was kill us all and that hasn't changed since you came to us. They don't try to understand us. Setrakian has known Thomas and The Master the longest but in all that time do you think he's once asked them why they do the things they do? Tried to see things from their point of view? No, he hasn't, _they_ haven't. They don't want to, they just focus on their fear and use it as a crutch. They've decided were different from them so we must be evil, demons, abominations to be wiped out. Your father, Setrakian, the Ukranian, they won't stop until we are all dead. The Master, Thomas, your mother and yes, you and I now."

Vivika paused a moment to let that sink in. She'd found Zach responded well to repartition and triplets so she'd often made use of them when attempting to bring him over to their side. Vivika was getting very close to full indoctrination but he needed a little more pushing.

She continued. "So, it's Thomas' job to put a stop to that. Thomas is trying to protect us. Thomas _will_ to protect us."

"You're going to kill them?!"

Damnit! That had backfired on her a little but Vivika was confident she'd be able to calm him and pull the boy back to where she wanted him mentally. This was just a little stumble; nothing to write home about.

"Not all of them. Trust me, your father will survive the night. Killing them all isn't our plan, Z, not at all. No, we just want to remind them we're not stupid, we're not predictable and we're will _not_ stand for there annihilation plans."

"But we're not like them." Zach said timidly as he joined her on the bench.

"No, we're not, but Setrakian's little group doesn't seem to care. I love Thomas and you love your mother, to them that makes us traitors to our species."

"But-" Vivika cut the boy off.

"Z, do you want them to kill your mother? They will. They will kill her as though she were nothing. Worthless. A monster. They'll do the same to Thomas, and I will _not_ allow the man I love to die. Will you allow them to murder your mother?"

There was a pause that hung between them. Vivika hid her smirk, she knew she'd gotten the boy back on side. Sometimes it was almost too easy. She could play Zachary Goodweather like a fiddle.

Zach shook his head. "No."

"Good. Have you ever heard the quote 'How could you rise anew if you have not first become ashes?' or 'The hardest thing in life to learn is which bridge to cross and which to burn?'" Zachary shook his head completely unaware there was far more to those quotes. "Nietzsche said the first and David Russell said the second." She locked her polished emeralds on the boy. "Either way they illustrate my point, Z. The Strigoi are the future, the worlds chance for better. We can never go back. We have to give up what we know in order to grow, to move forwards. Most humans fear it because they're too arrogance to realise that. We've seen. We've learnt." Zach surprised her then when he leant against her side in silent request for her to wrap and arm around him. Vivika acquiesced. "Thomas and your mother, do they talk differently to humans?"

"No."

"Do they eat and sleep?" She continued as she kept the boy close, all he really wanted was some care and love.

"Yes, they do."

"Humans refuse to see that. The Strigoi don't get sick, don't get old, they don't steal or lose their minds, don't argue over religion or race."

"That sounds like evolution."

 _This really is too fucking easy!_ Vivika smirked fully aware that Zach couldn't see it from his position cuddled into her side.

"That's exactly what is is, Z. You're a very perceptive and cleaver person."

The pair sat there in the darkness quietly for a short while. Zach watched his breath turn to fog while Vivika got lost in her thoughts over what she'd do to Thomas when they got home. Oh she was looking forwards to that. Vivika was in the mood to be tied up.

"If it's evolution-" Vivika was snapped out of her – rather arousingly delightful – thoughts, "-why are you still human? You're with Mister Eichhorst, shouldn't you have been offered, Vivi?"

"It's more helpful for me to be human for the moment, Z."

The kid nodded to himself, she felt the moment against her side.

"You can go out in the daylight."

Vivika nodded. "Told you that you're cleaver. Yes, that's part of it."

Zach didn't need to know about the fantastic sex. Although, just thinking about it had Vivika smirking and squeezing her thighs together. She truly did love Thomas Eichhorst. Loved the way he looked at her when his contacts were out and she could see who he really was. Loved the way he smelled of expensive cologne and blood. Loved the way he held her at night when they were in bed. Loved when he called her 'Liebling' and chose outfits for her. Speaking out of he'd selected the black flare pants and black lace top with a tank top underneath it. Thomas had paired it with white boots and a matching wool coat; damn that man knew how to dress. In a way, when he chose what she'd wear for the day, Vivika felt as though he'd wrapped himself around her; that he was with her even when she couldn't see him.

"Vivi?"

The raven-haired girl's head snapped down, she'd been lost in thoughts of Thomas again.

"Sorry Z, lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked of we could go get something to eat. I'm hungry and it's getting colder out here."

Vivika nodded. "Sure, Z. Come on. I kinda want a burger."

The pair stood and headed off in search off food. When Vivika thought about it she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. _Food is a good idea then._

XXXX

When young Vivika returned home after she'd fed Zach and dropped him off she knew something wasn't right; Kelly hadn't been there to greet her beloved brat and Thomas hadn't texted her at all. Their home was in darkness – not that it wasn't always thanks to the painted windows – but she knew he was there, Vivika could always sense when her Thomas was around. Slowly the raven-haired beauty made her way over to the couch and around it only to stop by the rarely used TV and flicked on the lamp, the German was nowhere to be seen. Emerald eyes glanced up to the next level where there bed was but she couldn't see movement; sometimes it amazed Vivika at how good her night vision had become.

"Thomas?" She called hoping for an answer but none came. "Thomas, I know you're here."

A sound caught her attention then, it could only really be described as a _squelch,_ wet and thick. It had come from the kitchen so she calmly walked across the large room to the kitchen that almost hid from the rest of their apartment. The only sound she made was the gentle clack of her heels on the hardwood flooring.

"Thomas?" She called again but all that answered was another squelch.

Vivika made her way around the corner into their kitchen where she found blood... everywhere. On the surfaces, all over the understocked fridge, on the floor, up the cabinets and even in the sink on the far side of the room. When she glanced down she was met with a pool of crimson and a single tennis shoe with someone still inside it who seemed to be spasming sticking out from the island. Ever so quietly she rounded the kitchen island knowing exactly what she'd see, the scent of alcohol struck her then and sure enough there was Thomas looming over his dying – if not dead already – victim. Drunk, he was fucking drunk. She stood there in silence observing as he drained the last few drops; she was careful not to stand in the blood.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" She asked when he was finished but the man that looked up at her wasn't the Thomas she knew and loved. He was full of rage and ire not just the drink. Vivika hadn't ever seen him like that before and when he tilted his head as though examining her she actually backed away from him; she'd never feared Eichhorst before. "Thomas, what are you doing?"

He launched at her then and Vivika was sent to the ground, her head hit the cabinets on the way almost knocking the sense out of her but that wasn't want hurt, no, the real pain came from Thomas' grip around her throat. He'd choked her before, Vivika liked it, but this wasn't that. This wasn't her darling German playing with her, this was a wild Strigoi trying to kill her for the audacity of entering her own home.

Vivika's hands shot up pull at his hands on her neck but when she quickly realised that wouldn't have any affect she tried desperately to buck him off of her, that was to no avail either.

"Tho... mas." She wheezed, the look in his eyes was as though he'd never met her but they weren't red so this clearly wasn't The Master.

She heard her heartbeat race and thunder in her ears as her limbs grew weak and it got harder to keep her eyes open. Her lungs longed to suck in air but the pressure of his hands refused to let her. Vivika's cheeks and the area just under her nose started to scream as though they'd swelled with blood despite it being quite the opposite.

"T... Thomas!"

The blackness came then, it bit around her eyes like death closing in. It snapped at her peripheral vision first, stole corners and clarity from her. Thomas faded into a blur and then came the theft of color, everything but grey and the darkest of red tones vanished.

If Vivika had possessed the wherewithal to think she'd have suspected Thomas' grip to have released but it was too late, the dark took her and Vivika's head fell almost bonlessly against the bloodied floor.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Vivika registered when she awoke was the harsh light coming from the bedside lamp, it stung her eyes and forced her to squeeze them shut until they adjusted. The second thing she noticed was pain. It had been soft at first, hidden in the background but with her awareness came the pain. Harsh. Biting. It felt as though a chain had been wrapped around her neck and pulled tight. Vivika coughed, an action that jarred her back and made her hiss. Why? Why was she in pain? Then it flooded back to her, memories of her beloved Thomas covered in a dead man's blood and choking the life out of her; but no, not her Thomas, not quite.

Finally Vivika's dazed green eyes managed to open without squinting and she glanced around the loft they called a bedroom but he was nowhere to be seen. The bed beside her was made and she couldn't feel any of that warmth of his. Thomas wasn't there.

Coughing overtook her again and she was forced to sit herself up – no easy task – while she tried not to wrench her back any further. Every cough was like sandpaper on skin, horrid and unavoidable. Her head screamed at her. A headache set in when she rose to a new altitude – _how the fuck do people climb mountains?_ \- a violent pounding in her ears that actually managed to make her feel sick.

Suddenly there was a whoosh as air was forced to move out the way quickly and then Vivika saw Thomas' shoes and pant legs in her peripheral vision.

"It's alright, mein liebling." He said in a tone far softer than the raven-haired woman was used to. "It's because you're breathing rate changed, you'll be okay in a moment."

Was Thomas Eichhorst attempting to _comfort_ her? Surly not.

He set a tea tray down that Vivika only saw because he placed it on the bed and then knelt on the covers so he could shuffle a few pillows around to help her. When the coughing finally subsided Vivika fell back against the black pillows and sucked in air as fast as she was able without causing another fit.

Her emeralds locked onto the Strigoi. Vivika just watched him as he pulled the wooden tray up the bed a little so she'd be able to reach it.

"Do you remember what happened, Vivika?" Asked Thomas.

"Y-" she coughed. "You tried to kill me."

Was it her imagination or did that actually make Eichhorst look sad?

He took a breath – unnecessary really – and reached out to take her hand but Vivika pulled away. He looked hurt... like he had any right to be, she'd been the one almost killed.

"I did, yes, and I am so sorry, my love." Sorry, not a work one often heard from Thomas Eichhorst. "I was... not myself. I almost couldn't control it."

"Weren't you." She said to herself more than the Strigoi. "Does The Master want me dead?"

Her brow furrowed in pain a moment.

"No. No, mein liebling, he does not, I assure you. Something happened to The Master, something unforeseeable."

"What?"

The coughing took her again with that question and she hunched over desperate for it to stop. Thomas had her rested against his chest in an instant, he'd somehow managed to slip in behind her so as she lean on him instead of the pillows and wrapped his arms around her to help steady Vivika's harsh jolting. She felt is warmth seeping into her back and it actually helped with the pain there."

"I truly am sorry, my love." He told her again as the coughing started to die down and reached to the tray where he took a glass of water and held it to her lips. "Drink, it will help."

Vivika gulped down air before she let Thomas tilt the glass back and let the water sooth her throat. It wasn't perfect but she suspected it would help her headache even if only slightly. With no other choice she let herself rest against his warm chest and the water was returned to the tray. Curious, Vivika's green orbs flitted down to the tray to see a blue bowl along side the water but she couldn't see what was in it and frankly didn't really care at that moment.

"... water tastes odd." She told him in a hoarse voice.

Thomas nodded. "Yes, it has Marshmallow Root in it. It helps with painful throats."

Vivika raised an eyebrow, _where the fuck would he even get something like that?_ "That's-" she took a breath "-a thing?"

"Yes, my love, but that's not important right now. You wanted to know what happened to The Master and why I hurt you." It took the human a moment but she soon noticed Thomas had still had one arm around her but the other had moved up to play with her hair almost lovingly, he loved her, made her scream his name but he wasn't an overly affectionate man. "As you know The Master and Kelly went to retrieve the Lumen... the half-breed was there, he... beheaded our Master."

The twenty-one year old's eyes went wide as her head snapped around to face him.

"The Master's dead!"

That set the coughing off again and before she knew it Thomas had the glass back at her lips and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Gently, mein liebling, you'll hurt yourself." This time Vivika kept hold of the glass with both hands and Thomas went back to petting her hair as though she were a kicked puppy. "The Master was beheaded but that does not mean he was killed. It will take a lot more than that to end him. He is underground, I do not know where." She could tell that angered him greatly. "That is why I hurt you. Our connection to him was severed for a brief time and it led to us loosing our-" She cut him off with a small smirk.

"Humanness?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes, you can call it that. I did not mean to hurt you, but I was more animal than man at the time."

Vivika could understand that. Thomas' connection to The Master would forever be beyond her comprehension, she hadn't a hope of fully understanding it and it wasn't right to hold it against him. It was like being angry with your husband because he walked in his sleep... only a little more violent.

"That's-" she stifled another cough "-that's why Kelly... wasn't there to greet Zach. She'd... gone nuts too."

"Yes. She'll have regained her composure now though. We are still connected to The Master but not as strongly as if he had a host. I don't want you anywhere near the other Strigoi until he does, I won't be able to command them when it comes to food. I won't let anyone hurt you, niemand."

Said the man who'd just choked her into unconsciousness. Still, she believed him. The way he held her told Vivika all she needed to know, he really was sorry he'd hurt her and he was terrified she'd hate him. Thomas cared very little for people in general but Vivika was his liebling, he cared about _her_.

He buried his face in her back right between her shoulder blades and breathed in the remnants of her perfume.

"Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein." He whispered. "Nicht du. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich liebe dich."

He was blathering and though Vivika's German had vastly improved since Thomas had entered her life she'd not picked up on a lot he was saying. Vivika did, however, get the important bit, he loved her.

"I love... you too." God her breathing – or lack there of - was irritating her. "What's in the bowl?"

"Hmm? Ice cream. I didn't know if you'd be hungry and you need something that will sooth your throat." His accent was thick from having slipped back into his mother tongue.

She coughed but much more gently than previously; Vivika had a sip of water.

"How could I stay mad at a man who brings me ice cream."

There was that micro-smile of his. The human had been angry when she'd first woken up but if The Master really had been beheaded then it all made sense. She'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In truth Vivika loved him all the more because he'd come back from a pure lack of humanity to protect her, if that didn't tell her that Thomas loved her nothing would.

Thomas stayed with her for hours – even when she ate her ice cream and fell asleep against his chest – and only left to refill her water glass. She'd have thought he'd have run off to try and find their Master, to figure out what the fuck was going on and find the Lumen... but he didn't. Thomas stayed with her.

When Vivika awoke from her nap she found Thomas was playing with a loose strand of raven colored hair, he circled it around a slender finger slowly. For a time she didn't speak; both of them fully aware he knew she was awake. The twenty-one year old's headache had grown vastly better, due to sleep or the water marshmallow concoction he had given her she didn't know, but either way Vivika was thankful.

His warmth had permeated her body like a radiating comfort and Vivika found that was what had done her the most good, her throat, shoulders and back hurt like hell but just having him there made her feel so much better.

"I take it your therapist as a child was wrong about your Autassassinophilia." He jested after a long quietude.

Vivika smirked as she glanced up at her German. "It's the _risk_ of being killed not the actuality of it." She explained knowing he didn't really care. "Usually I like it when you choke me but-"

"Maybe shelf our rougher activities for a while." Thomas finished for her.

The raven-haired beauty settled onto her side a little so she could face him; his arms tightened around her protectively as she moved. Green eyes met blue ones for a moment and then she stretched up to kiss him as best she could with her neck out of working order for the time being.

"I love you, Thomas."

"And I you, mein liebling." He pulled her closer.

"Tell me you have a way of getting The Master back." A cough, brief though. "Of fixing all this."

"I cannot hunt down The Master, he does not wish it. We have another job and as soon as you're well enough we'll set to work." He kissed her again. "You just rest for now, Vivika."

She nodded. He wouldn't take no for an answer so she didn't bother giving it as one. This was her Thomas not the animal he'd been the night before. This was the Thomas she'd follow to the end of the earth.


	11. Chapter 11

Vivika didn't know how long it had been since the half-breed scum had beheaded The Master but Eichhorst had been running around in a desperate attempt to fix everything since. Her darling Strigoi was angry and that was putting it fucking mildly; fuming, fuelled by ire, gripped by a surprisingly calm rage that under any other circumstances would have been incredibly sexy. He'd hardly spoken to her since she'd woken up, all that comforting and softness he'd shown had slipped back inside to wherever it was he kept it hidden, Vivika wasn't upset about that though, she'd always known what sort of person he was. One didn't date a vampiric former Nazi then get annoyed because they weren't sensitive or forthcoming like other men.

Her throat still hurt – mostly when she ate – but considering Eichhorst had come very close to actually killing her she was doing surprisingly well in her recovery. He'd not wanted to let her out of their home so she'd spent the bulk of her recovery reading her Entomology books at the kitchen island or propped up in bed. The twenty-one year old missed her collection back at the hotel, she'd wanted to go and get it on several occasions but Feraldo's men had that place locked down tight. However, Feraldo wouldn't survive this war and when the bitch was dead and The Master ruled she was getting her goddamn collection! At least Vivika still had her Panda Ant and her Flower Beetle.

When hanging around the apartment had grown irritating and she'd been unable to take sitting idle any longer she'd donned one of her more plain outfits – though there weren't many of those – and gone in search of her madman boyfriend; that word really doesn't suit him.

It didn't take long for her to stumble across him down in the filthy basement. As soon as she walked in she knew it had been a bad idea. The place was littered with a few Strigoi who glared at her hungrily the second she came into view; Thomas had been right when he'd said he didn't have full control over them when it came to food and she was – of course – food. Eichhorst didn't seem to notice her at first too busy with whatever the hell he was doing inside a Strigoi's chest, the other bloodsuckers though, they saw her and it actually had Vivika back up against the door.

"Em, Thomas?"

The sudden sound of her voice had The Master's right hand man spin around just in time to rush between her and one of the lower Strigoi.

"Touch her and I'll end you!"

It took a moment but he seemed to get the message across and slowly the male Strigoi backed away to the other side of the room with the rest its kin. Thomas spun around with an irritated yet somehow concerned expression.

"I told you to stay in the apartment." He said sternly. "I said I couldn't control them as well while The Master doesn't have a host. You walked into the beast's den by coming in here, Vivika. I had to stop Kelly killing Zach half an hour ago, her own son, so what do you think they-" he gestured behind him "-would do to you?"

He had her pressed up against the cold metal door, partially because he was annoyed she'd not followed his rules but mostly because he knew that the closer he was to her the easier it would be for him to keep the others off her.

"She tried to kill Z?" That wasn't important; frankly the brat had it coming. "And I'm sorry but I am seriously bored and you've turned into Ryan fucking Gaerity!" She nodded to what she now saw was C4 over on the table. "I get you don't want me getting hurt, especially after you almost killed me, but I have no idea what is going on so how can I help The Master?"

He loved her but God did she infuriate him. Thomas sighed. If she weren't so useful to him and The Master he'd have turned Vivika long ago; no he wouldn't have, he liked the sex too much.

"Liebling, mein liebe, I know you want to help and I would be grateful for it usually but they will kill you. I can hardly get them to do as they're told when you're not in the room." As if to illustrate his point the newly carrying explosives Strigoi tried stepping closer to the young human only for Eichhorst to glare daggers at him. "See?"

Vivika rolled her eyes, he was right and that irked her.

"Okay, fine, I'll go back upstairs but would you at least tell me what you're doing with a police uniform and a block of plastic explosives?"

Thomas nodded. "Remember when you said you'd walk right in to Justine Feraldo's headquarters for me and kill her?" Vivika nodded, that had been some time ago bust she remembered it. "Well, that's exactly what I'm having them do, only with C4."

The gears in the raven-haired woman's head clicked around a second and then realisation hit her, she raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to try and turn a many as you can and kill the rest, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question but still she phrased it as such.

"Yes, liebe, that's exactly what I'm doing. They need to learn that they aren't going to win this war. The Master already owns New York they just don't realise it yet." His mind trailed off then as he started to play with a stray lock of her hair and imagine the world when The Master ruled. "Du bist wunderschön." He mused.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Is there anything I can do from the apartment? Hell, I'm so bored I'd pack you lunch … then again that would just be me rolling up a dead guy in a rug."

"Sorry, liebling, but no. The only thing you can do of use would be to sit with Zach and keep him company." Vivika let out a disgruntled noise that clearly said do I have to, it had Eichhorst smiling. "It's that or the apartment."

"I'll go finish my book then."

Thomas cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, she slipped her hands up his lapels so she could enjoy his warmth fully. Eichhorst wouldn't admit it but he was panicked and if this was how he managed to keep control and let some of that rage out then she'd do as he asked and stay out of the way.

"I'll bring you something to eat later. Stay inside and please don't wander about, if you do I can't protect you."

Vivika nodded. "I'll stay put. Promise."

She stole another kiss then left him to his little Strigoi pep-talk in favour of going back up to the apartment. Her hips swayed as she went up the steps, her heels clacked against the metal. The sooner Feraldo and Setrakian were dead the better, once they were the world could calm down and learn to live under its new rulers. The sooner it the sooner she'd be able to leave the bloody building without a Strgoi trying to turn her into Go-Gurt. She sighed when she got to the top of the stairs and turned to head towards the second flight that would take her to her and Thomas' apartment. Before Vivika could get to said staircase a Night Snake appeared looking semi-freshly turned and Eichhorst wasn't around to help her. Didn't matter though, she wasn't stupid or ill-prepared, the Ruger she always carried came out but before she could pull the trigger the Vampire's eyes glowed that familiar shade of red.

"Vivika Graves."

The raven-haired woman froze, she knew that voice.

"Master?" Her brow furrowed as the weapon lowered.

"Yes." He stepped the body he was possessing closer. "I have work for you."

"Anything, Master."

"Good. Such a good little worker you are, Vivika Graves. You must control Thomas, he is my special child but he is angry and if left unchecked he will hinder my plan rather than aid it. I have things I must do, must prepare for, you will remain by his side."

"Yes, Master, but he wants me away from the other Strigoi since if I go outside I'm dinner."

The Master seemed to think the situation over for a time before he addressed her again.

"He does not have as much control at the moment. He was the one who ordered them not to kill you, that is gone no." Yeah, no shit Sherlock. "I however, do have control and will reinstate the order."

"You can do that?"

His head tilted. "You doubt me?"

Vivika quickly back-peddled. "No. No, of course not. It's just … you host is gone."

"Bolivar's body may be gone but that does not mean I cannot gain a new host. The one I have is not befitting my housing but it will do for now. You are safe from my Strigoi as long as you don't get too close."

"Thank you, Master."

'As long as you don't get too close', if that wasn't a clear indication that even The Master didn't have control of his dogs then nothing was.

"Also, you will observe Eldritch Palmer. He has stolen from me and is plotting something behind my back."

"He'll never know I'm there." She promised.

"Good. Get to work."

The red eyes faded then and the Strigoi stumbled around a second or two before it looked up at her. She needed to go past it to get to her apartment but The Master had said not to get too close. Carefully Vivika hugged he wall and slowly – really slowly – moved towards the second flight of stairs. Just when she though she'd manage to get around it in whatever radius she had to work with the Night Snake snarled and launched at her. It didn't get far though, in an instant the Ruger came up and she promptly blew it's wormy brain out.

"Off to work we go."

Vivika tucked her weapon away into it's holster and went up to change, she had an irritating old man to keep an eye on.


	12. Chapter 12

Vivika had done her best to keep Thomas from going off the deep end since the loss of Bolivar and she'd managed it rather successfully. Then there was Eldritch, keeping an eye on him had proven trickier what with her not being able to blindly walk past Strigoi any longer, still she'd managed it and knew he'd not had chance to do anything stupid. She also suspected that The Master was getting stronger because Thomas had shown more control over his kin in the last few days and had _finally_ let her get back to her work with him. That was how she, Eichhorst and Sanjay Desei all ended up at Stoneheart bright and early one morning to find the old man himself watching one of the irritating infomercials for the Freedom Clinics.

"Morning, Eldritch." Began Thomas in that devilish German accent of his.

Sanjay – a tall, dark-haired man – took a seat when Thomas gestured to it while Vivika happily perched on the edge of Eldritch's desk so Thomas had a perfect view of her long legs.

"Ah, Herr Eichhorst."

"Eldritch, are you alright?" Enquired the Strigoi.

Palmer really wasn't looking his best, his hair had thinned even more and he looked ready to fall over any second. And fall over he did, not thirty seconds after standing and grabbing his suit jacket the old man collapsed face first on the ground like the bones had suddenly been ripped out of him. _Pathetic,_ thought Vivika. Eichhorst seemed to share her sentiments because rather than getting up to help he just tilted his head back slowly.

"Nurse!"

Thomas called loudly and a chubby woman with short hair came charging into the room and dropped to her knees to help Eldritch. Vivika didn't listen to the nurse saying Palmer's name over and over again as she tried to help, no, Thomas had tilted his head back, exposed that fake neck of his and the twenty-one year old slipped into his lap easily to kiss it. She didn't know if he could feel her lips through the prosthetic and frankly she didn't care. Eldritch might have been dying on the floor and Thomas had his arms around her slender waist; she was happy.

Eichhorst ran a large, make-up covered hand through Vivika's raven locks as the other ran up her naked thigh and underneath her white, peplum dress; she kind of wanted to see it covered in blood. Sanjay took pity on the nurse when she asked for assistance getting Palmer back on his feet, or at least he did after a look from Eichhorst, Vivika though didn't make a single effort to leave her lover's lap, not when he was being so evil and adorable.

Eldritch let out little moans of embarrassment and pain while the nurse offered words of encouragement, and finally they moved him to the black couch. Vivika and the German watched on emotionless.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The middle-aged nurse asked once he was sat.

Eldritch tried to convince her he was fine though everyone present knew that to be a lie, Eldritch was old and wasn't long for the world. Thomas nor Vivika would care when Eldritch died and nor would Sanjay of the way he stood their paying more attention to straightening his suit was anything to go by.

"I'm going to get an IV." She announced before she rushed away.

"No need for that." Palmer tried to wave her off but the nurse didn't even look back.

"We can come back another time if you're not up for this." Sanjay offered calmly.

Eldritch looked the tall man over with confusion. Vivika hadn't known Mister Desei long herself but she'd already taken a liking to him, the man had a good business sense and knew when to stop asking questions.

"Who are you?" Palmer asked, undoubtedly it would have had some real bite to it had he had more energy.

It was a shame when Vivika thought about it, she'd have liked to see Eldritch in his younger days, something told her he's been quite the powerful man back them. Could have been quite sexy.

Sanjay introduced himself and offered a hand but Palmer didn't move a muscle, out of a lack of energy or refusal none of them were entirely sure. Didn't matter. Thomas patted he backside then a silent order for her to stand which she obeyed despite how much she'd been enjoying his hands on her.

"He's a new associate of ours, Eldritch." Eichhorst informed as he rose to his feet and faced Palmer full on. "Working to help us. A very impressive young man."

Sanjay seemed to take the comment with pride but Vivika knew the monster she loved, he'd snap Sanjay's neck in a heartbeat if it served his purposes.

"And I hear that you are facilitating a very important shipment for us."

"And what business is that of yours?" Eldritch tried to hiss.

Vivika smirked to herself as she headed for the jars of hearts, he clearly didn't want Mister Desei there and was suspicious; surely he'd suspected they'd bring in someone younger and more skilled eventually. The raven-haired beauty tapped on Coco's jar, a loud noise which echoed around the room but only Eldritch cast her a glance, he wanted to say something Vivika didn't have to see him to know that, but didn't want to show any more weakness in front of her lover and Mister Desei … so Vivika did it again while Sanjay and Palmer snapped back and forth at one another.

"Don't upset yourself, Eldritch." Thomas eventually cut in as he made his way to the old man on the couch. "Now what is the status of the Aurora Cutlass?"

Frankly Vivika had grown sick of listening to that bloody ship, and if she was going to listen to the men bicker and threaten one another she needed a drink. Only the sound of her heels indicated her movements towards the mass of bottles and decanters where she poured herself some of Eldritch's seventy-five year old scotch. She heard Eichhorst say something about excellence but otherwise had stopped paying attention, those dangerous green eyes of hers had noticed a book hidden away on a shelf. Quietly she plucked it off the high shelf and brought it down to read the cover; _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

"Now, we need you to make sure that it ports here in New York. Given the chaos of the moment it is a challenge for any vessel to be permitted in the harbor."

Vivika still didn't pay much attention, too lost in the book and Eldritch's scotch. The book was old but well cared for, frankly she'd not taken him for a Harper Lee fan but she was happily surprised. Didn't take her more than two seconds to decide she'd be keeping it. Casually Vivika returned to her bag sat on Eldritch's desk and slipped it inside without anyone – well Thomas had probably seen it – noticing.

Eichhorst snapped his fingers then, Sanjay's and Palmer's eyes flashed to Eichhorst but Vivika new that sound, it was the sound of her being summoned. She practically floated to the former Nazi who waited with an expectant expression, the young woman easily slotted against his side and took a sip of her drink. This was Vivika's place, by Thomas Eichhorst's side; his queen.

"Eldritch is such a hard little worker. He'll not let us down, Sanjay." Vivika affirmed, the threat evident.

"What's on that ship that's so important?" Palmer demanded doing his best to ignore the bite in what he saw as a child's words.

The nurse returned then with her things and the IV she'd insisted upon but none of them paid her any mind, she wasn't important.

"If you need to know then I will tell you." Thomas flashed Eldritch that controlled, evil smile and damn did Vivika enjoy it. She loved it when her Strigoi went all powerful. She cuddled further into his side and hummed in delight; so warm. "In the mean time please alert us the moment it reaches the docks. If there are any other issues then contact mein liebling." He said as a hand came up brush through her hair once again. "Thank you, it's been a pleasure."

"What's been a pleasure?" Palmer's brow furrowed deeply in confusion.

The bearded man didn't say a word just walked away without a word. Vivika downed her stolen scotch then set the empty glass down on the low table in front of Eldritch's couch. Thomas' eyes only flicked from the old man for a single moment to glance down at her perfect backside, then they were back and unwavering as ever. Thomas pauses.

"This transaction." He said easily. "Have a good day.

Thomas took his darling Vivika's hand then and they strutted away leaving Eldritch with that final thought and a new world of worries.

Once in the elevator Sanjay quickly returned to his cellphone while the raven-haired woman leant back against her German, his arms around her waist and his lips at her neck softly. Out the corner of her eye she saw Mister Desei glance at her every now and again as he attempted to figure out why a woman as young and beautiful as Vivika would not just align herself but genuinely _love_ a man like Eichhorst knowing perfectly well he wasn't a man at all. Thomas' hand slipping into her back to pull out the book drew her attention away from the bearded man and to her Nazi.

"Do you make it your mission to steal something every time you set foot in there, mein Liebling?"

"I get bored."

Eichhorst smirked to himself and let the book drop back into her bag. "Du bist ein sehr _ungezogenes Mädchen."_ _(You're a very naughty girl.)_

 _"Always." She grinned._

 _"Ich liebe dich." He hummed._

 _"I love you too."_

Sanjay went one way with Thomas once they were outside while Vivika went off do take care of her duties for The Master; watch Eldritch Palmer and his people like a hawk. It had taken her a few days but she'd got his basic movements down. Now he'd keeled over his schedule would be off by at least an hour annoyingly. None of that meant she couldn't do her job though. Thomas had enough problems to deal with, Vivika wouldn't let him or their Master down.


	13. Chapter 13

Vivika strutted through the vast expanse of tunnels in an outfit completely out of place for such a dirty hovel. It was a black velvet, bodycon dress that zipped up at the front and had long organza sleeves, Thomas had just shown up with it one day and said she'd needed a present. Frankly Vivka had thought it had all got more to do with how short and how low-cut the thing was that it being a present. He might not have been like every other man but that didn't stop him looking at her at every available opportunity. Thomas dressed immaculately and it was only right that, as his assistant, she did the same.

The twenty-one year old click-clacked her heels and continued. Strigoi had started building their own tunnels a few weeks previous and while they were sometimes more direct there was no way in hell she was crawling through the narrow passages; especially not in that dress. It was the long way around for her.

She was almost to the Stoneheart building when she turned a corner in the dank, poorly lit tunnel only to come face to face with a team of people armed with flashlights and makeshift spears.

"The fuck are you doing down here?" The tallest of the four men asked, his voice somewhere between shock and fear.

These were the a unit from the chain gangs the city had set up. The ones forced to kill off the infected because the police were too chickenshit to do it themselves.

"Where'd you come form? You look like you should be in an office or something." Said the only blond.

Vivika didn't need this, she had work to do for her lover and for The Master. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak but hushed herself when she noticed the tell tale movements a few feet behind the four men.

"Don't worry about me, boys. Way I see it you've got the bigger problems."

"What you talking-"

Screams erupted then as the hungry Strigoi grabbed and ripped at their meals. Eichhorst had gotten more control over his kin recently but it could still be hit and miss so Vivika chose to take heed of what her Master had said and give the Strigoi a wide berth. She strutted away flippantly, followed by echoed screams but left behind only the sound of her high heels as the only indication she'd ever been there to begin with.

Eventually the screams and crying faded, because they were dead or she was out of earshot Vivika didn't know; didn't care. Eldritch had been far more lethargic as of late and it had meant that his schedule was off, that she cared about. Although, Vivika had cared about it right up until she spotted the tall Ukrainian with the impossibly neat facial hair. She liked him, he had a can-do attitude and … was just so wonderfully tall. Still, he was a bloody goody two shoes, such a turn off.

curiosity got the better of young Miss Grave and she soon found herself quietly trailing after Fet; a harder task that she'd anticipated thanks to her insistence on always wearing heels. She smiled when he went in the right direction, had he not taken so long looking between the tunnels she'd have wondered of he'd already know where he was going. Vivika paused at the end of the hall and waited for the sound of shock or disgust and of course she got it after only a few seconds. Fet had found the gargantuan nest. Oh things were going swimmingly.

~X~

Later, hours after she'd gotten back on track with watching Eldritch and his people, Vivika learned that Palmer had ordered Mister Duncan to have a car prepared. The outing hadn't been planned as far as she'd been able to tell, which meant it would probably be all the more informative. Also, Eldritch Palmer wasn't the only one with quick access to cars, her Thomas got her all the good things.

For a few seconds she'd thought she had been spotted but then the car stopped by an underpass and they'd carefully wheeled Palmer over to …

"Setrakian." The raven-haired beauty grumbled under her breath as she quietly moved to loiter behind one of the graffitied, concrete pillars.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" She heard Eldritch ask almost breathlessly.

"I will never give you the formula for the white, but I will give you a dose."

Eichhorst had long suspected that Palmer would go off and try to seek alliances with anyone and everyone in order to keep himself alive and feeling powerful. This though? The Jew? If they started working together everything could fall apart.

"How long will a dose last?" Eldritch asked.

Vivika didn't care. How dare Professor Setrakian pervert The Master's White! How dare he. Her skin grew cold in the night air but her anger kept her warm. They all talked about the Strigoi and The Master being monsters and yet there they were manufacturing the White for themselves. Hypocrites.

"Long enough." She heart The Jew assure. "In exchange you will find out whose body the master has taken."

The Day Walker breathed out a growl, even Thomas hadn't been made aware of exactly which body their master had taken, just that he'd found housing. Palmer's confused answer though got a chuckle from her. Eldritch thought himself so smart, so looped in, but he only knew what they told him. _Stupid man,_ her mind muttered. He wasn't powerful, he was weak; especially now. Then people like Sanjay Desei wondered why Vivika loved Thomas, he was truly strong. He might have been a monster but he was most certainly _her_ monster.

"So he has lost faith in you. Should I question your ability to do this?"

Miss Grave's hadn't expected it but she agreed with Setrakian, she'd questioned everything about Palmer since the day she'd met him.

"No-no, I can do it." The old man insisted as he stretched up from his wheelchair. "He still needs me, of that I am certain. Otherwise I would already be dead."

"Maybe Eldritch isn't a complete idiot after all." She said quietly to herself from her hiding spot. "He's smart enough to have sussed that one out."

Eldritch insisted he was capable despite his failing health. Vivika honestly wondered what was holding the man together, in a way that needed commending.

"To a new alliance."

Those impossibly green eyes of hers watched intently as the two men shook hands and struck and accord. Vivika snorted, like they had any real chance of winning this war. Thomas and The Master had practically already won.

When the men disburse Vivika waited quietly until they were all gone to risk leaving her spot. She calmly got back into her car and drove home to tell Thomas what she'd witnessed. She enjoyed driving at night, especially now there wasn't any traffic. No lights to obey, no annoying speed cameras. As long as she avoided the occasional Strigoi as it wandered she was fine.

Soon enough she returned home to the run down industrial building that now served as their home. It had wonderful access to underground tunnels in the sub-basement a plethora of rooms to be utilized and then of course there was their apartment; how Thomas had not only gotten that set up so quickly she'd never know.

When she entered she found the place mostly in darkness save for a few lamps dotted about the place. Thomas wasn't anywhere to be seen but his suit jacket was. He was there … somewhere.

"Thomas?" She called out softly only to turn to the kitchen when the sound of footfalls sounded.

When the former Nazi came into view his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had a glass of blood in one hand.

"Ahh, there you are, liebling. I was starting to wonder if I needed to come looking."

Vivika cuddled into his indulgently warm chest and his stinger shot out from his throat to devour the blood in the glass.

"Eldrich has decided it would be a good idea to align himself with Setrakian."

The Strigoi sighed. "Yes, I assumed he might. Worry not, Vivika, it will not work out well for either of them."

She peered up at the monster she loved then with concern in her eyes.

"Setrakian said he has a formula, based off the White, he offered a dose of it to Palmer if he helps Setrakian's people."

"Always scratching and clawing onto life, isn't he." Thomas mused aloud and snaked an arm possessively around the young woman's waist. "Still, we already knew A230385 had figured out a way of prolonging his own life. One day we will kill one another, mark my words, meine süsse." (my sweet)

Vivika glared at him. "Don't ever say that. You will not only out live him but watch him turn to dust on the ground."

Eichhorst grinned and set his glass down on a side table by the wall before he hoisted Vivika up into his arms so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Her dress rode up her legs revealing the skin of her thighs but Vivika didn't care, encouraged it even as she wrapped her snaked her arms around his neck to keep him close.

"I love you, Thomas."

"How could I ask for more." He teased.

"Take me to bed?"

Eichhorst chuckled. "Oh, you were not getting a choice in that, liebling."


	14. Chapter 14

Hearing that they were going to visit Zach hadn't been a welcome piece of news for young Vivika. She'd have rather stayed wrapped up with Thomas in their bed. The Strigoi didn't actually _need_ to sleep but he often did simply because he knew Vivika liked to be held by him during the night. Safe to say waking up to coffee and a 'get dressed, we are going to see Zach' hadn't been the best thing to wake up to.

Those tunnels were pretty cold but it wouldn't stop Vivika wearing her cute, borderline outfits. While sipping her coffee the twenty-one year old pulled open her closet door and went in search, eventually she settled on a long sleeved black top, black tights and a dark purple, yoke skirt; the shortest one she owned. The raven-haired beauty could feel Thomas' eyes on her as she slipped her thick tights up her legs, he did that a lot, watched her get dressed, Vivika didn't mind, encouraged it even.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she reached for her skirt and slid it up her legs.

"Could you blame a man, my dear?"

He left his spot leaning against the guard rail which looked down to the living area, and strode towards her with calculated steps, every movement intentional. As soon as Vivika's skirt was on his arms crept around her waist and tugged her back against his ever warm chest. These were the gentle moments no one thought a man like Thomas Eichhorst capable of, Vivika knew the truth though, he could be quite loving when he decided to be.

"Always so beautiful." He mused aloud as those make-up covered hands glided along her slender hips. "Delectable."

Vivika smirked. "But of course." She let her head fall back against his shoulder. "You could always take it all off me."

Thomas placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I will not allow you to distract me and avoid our trip to see young Zachary. Come, leibling."

That was how she found herself following her German along the tunnels and not for the first time. Her heeled boots left little click-clacks that went unnoticed as they approached Zach's room, there they were met by Kelly who had a breakfast tray in her hands and a feeler at her feet.

"Good morning, Kelly." Greeted Eichhorst pleasantly.

He glanced a look at the feeler girl then calmly took the breakfast tray so Kelly could unlock the door.

"Zach, wake up." His mother's soft voice filled the room and had Zach hopped up from his bed.

"What time is it?" The child flashed his eyes around at the three newcomers sleepily. Vivika loitered in the background but Zach still smiled when he spotted her. "Hi, Vivi."

"Hi, Z. Wakey-wakey."

"Why can't I have a clock?"

 _Because then you'd realize we lock you up in here and only let you out or come in when you're useful to us,_ muttered Vivika's mind.

"There's no need."

Thomas easily evaded the subject and set the tray down, the human female quickly took the opportunity to slot against her former Nazi's side; that was her place after all. Kelly's dislike of Vivika was fairly evident so she wasn't overly surprised when the elder woman gave her a mildly irritated look.

"Mister Eichhorst-" she began turning her head back to her son "-and I have something for you."

The two Strigoi glanced at one another knowingly and Vivika couldn't help noticing she'd been left out of that comment. Still, Kelly really would have preferred Vivika hadn't been there, didn't like how easy it was for the younger woman to get into her son's head. All of the assistant's thoughts left her when Eichhorst smiled and gestured with the arm not around his girl to the door. A moment later the feeler crawled in and Zach backed up against the bed.

"Don't be afraid, Zach." His mother assured. "She's a feeler."

"She's here to protect you." Added Thomas.

 _So I don't have to play fucking babysitter_ , Vivika had wanted to add but she was more than smart enough to hold her tongue.

"I've seen those things kill people!" Zach unsurprisingly didn't seem overly enthused.

Strange that Zach only showed any kind of serious concern now, in a room with three Strigoi and a woman who would have probably watched the kid burn if it mean she could have gone back to bed with Thomas.

"These are very special creatures, Zach."

Vivika watched as Kelly essentially demoed the young Strigoi for her son. She wondered why Thomas had dragged her along for this, she hadn't done anything since they'd walked in except for cling to her suit clad man while wishing they were in bed.

"What's her name?"

"You can name her anything you like." Thomas' assistant delighted in the way his voice rumbled through his chest. Kelly said something but Vivika didn't listen, she'd missed out on morning sex for this. "Give her an order and she will carry it out."

Clearly Zach warmed up to the idea pretty quick because he was soon ordering the feeler back and forth around the room like a trained dog; then again that was exactly what they'd given him.

Vivika mourned the loss of Eichhorst's warmth when he crouched down to Zach's level leaving her stood tall behind him. They explained that the feeler would keep him safe and that maybe he could go outside once he was used to her. Vivika thoughtfully supported this whole idea, the less she had to play big sister to Zach the better, she was more than a babysitter, she was Thomas Eichhorst's personal assistant.

Thomas and Kelly rose to their feet then and Vivika was taken back into Thomas' grasp perfectly possessively.

"You two have fun."

"I'll come see you later, Z." She wouldn't and Vivika knew it.

She and Eichhorst made their exit followed by Kelly who quickly wandered away. The raven-haired woman rested back against chilly wall while Thomas momentarily watched until Kelly was gone.

"Just because Zach now has the feeler doesn't mean you will be negated from providing social interaction for the boy."

Vivika grumbled. "I know, I know."

He cupped her cheek then, his warm skin soothed away the chill, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come along, liebe, you did so want to return to our bed."

Vivika's green eyes brightened at that and the pair walked away happily; well, she was happy, Eichhorst was just his usual self.

"Everything is falling into place. Soon The Master's plan will be complete and everything will be as it should be."

Thomas continued much like that all the way back to their shared apartment. She didn't have a itemized list for The Master's plan, not in the least, but she knew they were getting close to the end.

Like a perfect gentleman he held the heavy, metal door to the industrial building they lived in open for her happy when they were inside away from the tunnels. Not a single sound echoed around the vast building, never did, always so quiet and peaceful unless she'd brought him dinner.

"My perfect girl," he began as she started up the metal steps "shame to hide those legs."

The younger woman paused then and turned to face the suit clad man with a smirk.

"Well, it was cold down there."

Thomas chuckled to himself and stepped towards his assistant. "I assume I am welcome to help you warm up."

Vivika didn't answer, just hopped into his arms, legs around his waist and kissed him lovingly with a smile.

"Carry me?"

"You have legs. Lovely ones at that." As if to emphasize that fact he ran a warm hand along her upper thigh.

"I do but you'd carry me if you loved me." She told him with mock childishness which earned a micro-smile from her monster.

In an instant flash they were upstairs in their apartment and Vivika bounced softly down on the big bed. Thomas let his eyes rake over her a moment then calmly and quietly stepped over to his large – and rather extensive – vanity to touch up a patch just above his right eyebrow. Vivika had some touching up to do as well, when she'd leant against the wall outside Zach's room she'd gotten her clothes covered in rust and dirt. It wasn't too much of a problem, she'd acquired quite the wardrobe since Thomas had come into her life. She grabbed another suitably warm set of clothes and tossed the old into the hamper. Stood in just her underwear she felt Thomas' eyes return to her via the mirror.

"Vivika, you do realize you're not coming with me tonight, yes?" When she didn't speak he turned to address her more directly. "I mean it Vivika. Tonight when Strigoi take control of the city you cannot be there."

Polished emeralds finally found him. "Why not? I want to come with you."

She'd paused before him in nothing but her underwear for the second time that day though this time there was such a look of confusion on her face.

Thomas sighed. "There is going to be all out war, liebling. You are safer from the other Strigoi now but when they are all riled up I cannot be certain." He stepped closer, one hand rested on her hip and the other cupped her cheek. "Also, I will need to move quickly and I cannot risk you getting hurt. Now, I am fully aware that you are capable of protecting yourself but I insist that you remain here where you will be safe."

Vivika wanted to say no, damn did she want to say no and go with him no matter what Thomas said but he knew more than she did, he was the Strigoi and knew how they functioned. If Thomas wanted her to stay it was for a good reason.

"Alright." She nodded. "I'll stay on one condition."

Eichhorst raised an eyebrow. "How could I deny you, liebe? Tell me what your heart desires."

"When you come back I want to hear every gruesome detail. All of them, while I sip wine and you drink blood."

"I'd be delighted."

With that their lips met and Vivika settled happily into his inviting chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Vivika had waited until the early hours of the morning for Thomas to return with tales of victory and death about the re-taking of the city but eventually she'd commerced to sleep and let slumber take her. When she finally awoke Vivika blinked rapidly through the darkness and flicked on the bed side lamp wondering what had woken her up.

"Thomas?" She called but no answer came.

Quietly she got up from the bed and peered down towards their bathroom but the door wasn't open and no light came out from under it. She headed downstairs in nothing but her pyjamas half expecting him to pop up and choke her in the kitchen again, but Eichhorst wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Thomas?" She tried again but still she got no response. "Thomas!"

A noise had woken her up, had to have and only Thomas had a key other than Vivika herself. Emerald eyes spotted his navy suit jacket then tossed over the back of their couch, when she picked it up Vivika gasped, the left sleeve was ripped, cut and coated in the white goo that served as Thomas' blood. Panic shot through her body, what had happened? Her foot touched something lukewarm, she flashed her eyes down to see small drops of white blood, Vivika dropped the destroyed jacket and went in search of her lover. The drops led her down to basement, the dusty concrete icy on her bare feet but she hardly even noticed, had to find Thomas.

"Thomas!" Still nothing, not a word.

The drops had diminished by the time she pushed the sub-basement door open but at that point she suspected she knew where he'd gone. While Thomas had all his prosthetics and things up in their bedroom but he had a whole stash and surplus of things down there in a little room easily missed if one didn't already know it was there. Sure enough when she pushed the heavy metal door open Thomas finally came into view crouched down before the fire with his back to Vivika.

"There you are. What's going on? What happened to your clothes?"

Still the Strigoi didn't answer which irritated his lover, she'd just been terrified and now pissed and Thomas wasn't saying a word. With a huff she made her way to him just in time to see him pull his arm out the fire and dunk it into a bucket at his feet. Smoke and steam rose up as the scent of burnt flesh reached the raven-haired beauty. In a single second she was on her knees at his side, horror in her polished emeralds.

"Thomas, what happened? Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened?"

Tears welled and tumbled down her cheeks as she pulled on his shoulders to get her to look at him. They'd been supposed to be celebrating The Master's victory and yet there she was cold on the ground watching the man she loved cauterised the wound left by his missing fucking hand!

"Hush, my darling." Said Thomas as he eased himself into a cosy looking blue chair. For a man who didn't need to sleep all that much he truly did look tired. "I am fine."

Vivika crawled across the floor to sit at his feet, she didn't care about the cold ground freezing her bare knees, that wasn't important. At his feet she slipped her arms around his leg and clung to him as though Eichhorst would suddenly vanish never to be seen again.

"I am fine, Vivika." Thomas insisted, not that it convinced her. "Miss Velders is quite proficient with that sword of hers."

Vivika already hated Dutch after the events back at Mayfair but the rage that bubbled through her blood wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. Forcing them out of their hotel had been one thing but this was quite another. Just as ire started to overtake her she felt Thomas' fingers rake lovingly through her hair, his touch soothed her and soon Vivika let her head fall to rest on his knee but she never released her grip on him; not until she found herself clambering into his lap.

"Please tell me we took back the city at least."

Thomas nodded. "Yes, liebe, we did. The Master has forced Justine Feraldo's men out and killed the rest. Tonight was most certainly a victory." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Get up, sweetling, I have work to do."

Vivika didn't move, didn't even try. "Thomas, you just lost a hand. You need to take it steady. I know you heal fast but it isn't like you're going to suddenly grow you hand back."

Thomas shot up from his seat then, Vivika supported entirely by one arm as though she were little more than a feather. It was then that she knew for sure Thomas wouldn't be taking her advice. He easily carried her out the small room and slowly back towards their apartment.

"Thomas," she began quietly as she snuggled into his warmth. "promise me she's going to die. I don't care what you do to her but I want to kill her, do you understand me?"

"You don't give me orders, Vivika." He told her sternly. "However, there is something vaguely attractive about this sudden possessive streak, I did say you could kill her once before and as long as The Master doesn't say otherwise yes, you can kill her."

Vivika smiled at him as he carried her back into their apartment and up the stairs were he set her down softly on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something but grew silent when his phone beeped. It was a little awkward to fish it out of his pocket since he missed the hand closest to it but Thomas soon managed it and read his text which made his eyes darkened; strange since they were only contacts.

"Eldritch tried to board the Aurora Cutlass, I think I need to pay him a little visit."

Vivika rolled her eyes. "At the risk of wasting my breath, you just lost a hand, have a day off."

Eichhorst set his cellphone down at his vanity and started to open the buttons of his shirt, a task he struggled with.

"You're right, you are wasting your breath. I have work to attend to and the loss of a hand is not going to prevent me from doing so. I have not needed a day off since before the end of the war and I will not start now."

Vivika sighed, she knew there wouldn't be any talking him out of it. Arguing would have been useless. Defeated she got up from the bed and went to help him with his buttons which Thomas seemed grateful for. She got him a clean suit out while Thomas touched up the smudged make-up around his neck, soon though they had him looking as immaculate as ever.

"Thank you, liebling." He said as she finished doing his tie.

"Well, missing a hand is no reason for a sloppy suit." She tried to smile, he was alive and safe but she still wasn't happy and rightly so. "May I come with you?"

She wanted to be close to him, didn't want to let him out of her sight.

Thomas paused only a second. "If you dress quickly."

Less than an hour later they'd navigated themselves through the vast expanse, past many Strigoi – half of which were covered in blood due to their late night mass feeding – and up to the elevator of Stoneheart. Thomas didn't speak on the way up, had hardly said a single word since they'd left their apartment a short while earlier, he'd not said it aloud and Vivika didn't suspect he would but it was obvious he was more bitter about the loss of his hand than he'd let on. Vivika didn't blame him, if she wanted to cut bits off of Dutch Velders and grind her into dust then what the hell did Eichhorst feel like doing?

They stepped of the elevator to find Eldrich sat in a medical chair hooked up who God only knew how many wires all controlled by a large machine to his right. _Honestly, what is holding this man together_ , Vivika wondered as she followed Thomas.

The Strigoi wasn't happy, didn't take a genius to figure that one out but the former Nazi managed to keep a growl out of his voice as he stood before the human with his missing hand hidden.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about your visit at the Aurora Cutlass, Eldritch?" Eichhorst asked expectantly while Vivika wandered off.

"On the contrary, Eichhorst. I'm only surprised it took you so long to get here." The man sounded almost snobby and clearly enjoyed jabbing at Thomas.

Eichhorst didn't bite. "I made it crystal clear to you, what is on that ship is none of your concern!"

"Tractor parts. You forge my signature. You tell me what is or is not my concern. I've paved the way for all of this. All of this, including that ship." There was Eldritch, entitled and insistent as always.

"Do not overestimate your role, Eldritch." Thomas warned; Eldritch was getting too big for his boots again.

Thomas went to look at the medical machine's display while Vivika continued to be uncharacteristically silent. Thomas had seen it before, it meant he was inside her head getting angrier by the moment; last time she'd started smashing things.

"You are but a servant to the Master." He explained calmly while tapping the screen.

"I am no such thing!" Palmer insisted. "I am not like you, his emissary, his employee. I am Eldritch Palmer. I answer to no one. Certainly not to you."

Vivika snorts at that from across the room. If any of them were a pawn it was Eldritch; he just couldn't see it.

"Believe what you will. The shipment has arrived, and as such, your responsibility in that matter is complete. Thank you."

Vivika didn't look up from the jars of hearts when she spoke. "You never could just leave well enough alone, Eldritch. It's why Coco's dead."

She felt Palmer glare at her with a harsh stare, no doubt he wanted to bite something out but knew all too well it would only encourage Vivika. The machine beeped and he turned his attention back to Eichhorst.

"The Master has no intention of following through on his promise of eternal life, yet here I sit, still alive. Why is that, Eichhorst?" The old man asked in an attempt to goad him.

"I ask myself that very same question every time I see you, Eldritch." Thomas' voice stayed calm but cold; clearly he had grown bored of the conversation.

Eldritch smirked. "It vexes you that I am still untouchable."

Vivika continued to wander Eldritch's office but soon returned to the jars. Eldritch had cut Coco's heart out to keep her with him, she'd given him the idea after all, so what would she do to keep Thomas with her. She'd had boyfriends before sure, but none of them have _ever_ been like Thomas Eichhorst, not just in the fact he was Strigoi but everything about him was different. Vivika didn't know how to be without him any longer. Quietly she lifted one of Palmer's old hearts from the shelf while the men continued to talk.

Thomas' and Palmer's eyes snapped to the raven-haired beauty when a loud smash sounded to see liquid and glass all over the floor and a heart skid across the polished floor.

Palmer hissed. "Are you forced, you vandal?"

"Right now, yes!" She yelled back.

Thomas hardly batted an eye though, just moved back to the conversation at hand and answered Eldritch's question.

"Perhaps the Master has forgotten all about you."

"Not true." The white-haired man insisted after a deep breath, clearly in pain. "The Master remembers everything. So, he does still have a plan for me after all."

Vivika threw a glass jar then, this time with all that force behind it the jar all but blew up when it met the wall behind Palmer's desk. Thomas flashed her a smile.

"Forgive my Vivika, it seems she's moved passed shock and into anger." A pause, hardly there. "It would be best not to provoke her while she's volatile."

Despite what he'd said Thomas would have rather she'd showed some decorum. He made to reach out and beckon her closer but ground to a halt when he remembered he no longer had a hand, instead he used the other.

"My love."

Those two words were all it took for Vivika to leave the jars and return to her Thomas. Maybe when she was finished with Dutch she'd put what was left of her into little jars as well. She snuggled into his warmth, he was still there, he wouldn't leave her.

Eldritch's eyes flicked down to Eichhorst's hands suspiciously. "Is there something wrong with your hand, Eichhorst?"

"Goodbye, Eldritch." He most certainly wouldn't be having that conversation with Eldritch Palmer of all people. "Enjoy your magnificent view of the downfall of New York City and the world."

The former Nazi spun around then and made his way to the elevator with Vivika at his side. The pair both felt Palmer's glare on them as they left. Silly man, didn't realize that one way or another Eldritch wasn't long for the world.

As soon as the metal elevator doors rolled shut the twenty-one year old found herself slammed against the mirrored walls by the throat and not for the first time.

"You can't go smashing things, meine liebe."

Vivika breathed out a sigh, completely unaffected by the hand at her throat. "Sorry, the first one was an accident … and it just felt so fucking good. I want her _dead_ , Thomas, I want to cut her into little pieces while she's still breathing and burn whatever is left."

"I already told you as long as The Master does not take issue then yes, you may kill her. I promise."

Those green eyes fluttered at him the way they always did when she got what she wanted. Her hand went up to cup the one Thomas had at her throat, not to get herself free, just so she could stroke a thumb across his make-up covered hand.

"Good." They kissed. A soft brush of lips which could have almost been considered chaste. "Also, whatever you have stashed on that ship, I'd move it quickly. He'll storm the place given half a chance."

Thomas released her and moved to stand tall beside her as they made their way down towards the tunnels.

"Worry not, meine liebling, it has already been done."

Of course it had, Thomas wasn't a man to do things by halves.


	16. Chapter 16

Vivika awoke slowly at first but in that small moment between waking and opening her eyes she could only hear Thomas quietly grumbling to himself over by his closet. When she sat herself up and rubbed sleep from her eyes Vivika found the source of his irritation, while he'd not admired it and wasn't likely to do so his missing hand had make Thomas' life somewhat difficult. She watched him a moment as he tried to tie his charcoal colored tie with little success before she quietly slipped out of bed and rounded him.

"Let me."

Vivika didn't pity him as she batted his hand away so she could help, she'd never pity him but she would happily aid her monster.

"Thank you, Vivika. I had been about to wake you, I shall be attending a demonstration of our processing centres shortly and wondered if you'd like to observe."

The young woman's green eyes lit up then as she tightened his tie for him then let Thomas wrap an arm around her slender waist.

"Watch someone be drained of every last drop of blood and then tossed away like they're garbage?" She beamed. "I'd love to."

Thomas chuckled in that hardly a sound way of his. "I thought you might. I took the liberty of selecting a dress for you."

When she looked over to her own closet Vivika found a white skater dress with little cap sleeves that Thomas seemed to favor, most would have assumed because white was such an innocent color and Vivika was far from innocent. However, she knew Thomas better than anyone, except for The Master of course, and was fully aware it was more to do with the stockings she always wore with it. Still, she didn't question his choice and simply went to dress while Thomas worked on tying his shoelaces.

Thomas had been quite hostile since Eldritch had tried to steal The Master's cargo from the Aurora Cutlass and this was the first time he'd started to act like his regular self so Vivika wouldn't do anything to piss him off; he'd had it hard enough.

Vivika dressed quickly so as not to keep him waiting and refrained from offering to help when it came to getting his suit jacket on. She didn't know how but Eichhorst still looked intimidating and unwavering … sexy as hell.

Thomas didn't say a word the entire way to the processing centre, just stared straight ahead while Vivika drove and wondered if there was something seriously wrong. Yes The Master had been beheaded but he was still alive and had taken a new body, things weren't perfect but they could have been far, far worse.

"Pull in here, Vivika." Eichhorst ordered quietly.

Frankly she wondered why they'd driven, could have used the tunnels but maybe this was part of some super secret plan Thomas had going. Seriously, half the time Vivika didn't know why Thomas did the things he did.

She turned the car towards the large loading dock and got as close to the shaded door access as she could before silencing the vehicle's purr. They were in the shade, Thomas wouldn't have a problem, then again, it wasn't as though he'd burst into flames the micro second he stepped into the light; no, Thomas would smoulder first.

"Do you think Sanjay will have actually gotten this place running?" She asked once they were out the car.

"He'd better have." Came the Strgoi's reply as he cast his eyes over to a truck little bigger than a LLV knowingly.

Sanjay practically jumped on the couple once they were inside, seemed rather excited to show off all his hard work to them. Frankly he appeared a little too eager. Still, Thomas and his personal assistant followed the tall man through into the main body of the factory only to see a large ovular line of meat hooks in a vast room that smelt sterile and yet somehow dank all at the same time. At they made their way along the room a bespectacled man came into view with a confident expression, but it didn't take a genius to see past the disguise to the nervous wreck underneath. Oh it would be fun to mess with him.

Sanjay took a stopwatch from the little geek while Thomas tried to keep his enthusiasm from boiling over; no sarcasm there. Honestly Vivika had expected blood and pain, struggling and maybe a little gut wrenching screaming, so imagine her surprise to come face to face with a sorry looking dummy hung on one of the meat hooks. _I didn't sign up for this shit_ , grumbled her mind.

The sand bag dummy slowly shuffled forwards pathetically which quickly became amusing simply for the unimpressed expression on her lover's face. The whole contraption squeaked annoyingly, loud and metallic. Embarrassed for itself. 'Going to be very pleased' that was what Desei had said, a single glance to Eichhorst suggested quite the opposite.

"Shut it off!" Thomas demanded and not a fucking moment too soon.

He was quickly obeyed and the dummy finally stuttered to a halt. Thomas strode away from his girl with powerful steps and towards the dummy, Vivika didn't like the loss of his warmth in that freezing processing centre but his stern expression and dangerous darkness more than made up for it.

"What is this?" Asked Thomas, accent thick as he gestured to the human imitation.

Sanjay appeared genuinely confused while the asshole in the sweater vest just quietly turned in on himself.

"This? This is what we've been using to test the system's capabilities. This dummy is exactly a hundred and seventy-five pounds, the weight of an average American human."

Vivika was very pleased to be able to say she wasn't average, far from it, she didn't weigh _nearly_ that much.

"It's helped us get the whole possess down to just eighty-four seconds." Said sweater vest hesitantly.

A grin spread across the raven-haired beauty's, she knew exactly where this was going and Vivika would delight in it. The strange little man with the glasses flashed her a concerned expression but the only response he received was a bold smile of anticipation.

"Are you saying that in your opinion there is no notable difference between a person and a bag of sand?"

The twenty-one year old stepped away from glasses so as Thomas had all the room he needed to do his thing. _Fuck, this is going to be good!_

Sanjay's brow furrowed deeply, shame, he had such a handsome face. Vivika just wished he'd got more of a backbone, would have been sexy.

Sanjay took a calming breath. "Uhh. For our purposes? No, there's no particular difference, sir."

It happened then just as Vivika had known it would. In one smooth motion Thomas lifted the machine's builder off his feet and unceremoniously dropped him onto one of the sharp hooks without a single word. The little man flailed and cried out in agony but it fell on deaf ears while Vivika's grin only grew wider as the scent of blood started to fill the air.

"You see the difference now?" Eichhorst asked calmly.

She couldn't help it, Vivika grabbed the guy's feet and started to twirl him around while she laughed to herself. It drove the spike further into his back but she didn't care one iota, after The Master had lost his body and Thomas had lost a hand they needed something fun.

Desei couldn't take his rich eyes off the display before him, horror lingered in those eyes but he was smart enough to stay silent. Meanwhile Eichhorst smiled lovingly at his girl, the expression he saved only for her.

"Can a bag of sand struggle, putting added weight on the system?"

"No sir, it can't."

"Now turn it on again and start the timer."

At Thomas' order Vivika left the flailing man to his screams and returned to her place at his side. Sanjay stretched out a hand to turn on the machine only for glasses to try and grab it, he missed, pathetically.

"Oooh!" All eyes flashed to Vivika, her face lit up like Christmas. "Can I push the button? Please, Thomas?"

Mister Desei flashed a cautious glance to the suit clad Strigoi for permission, Thomas peered at Vivika with that hopeful look on her face then back to his underling.

"Do not deprive my beautiful Vivika, Mister Desei."

Sanjay stepped back to make way for an excited Vivika, with a grin and an almost demonic glint in her emerald orbs she pushed the start up button while Sanjay hit the stopwatch. The trio followed the machine's builder as it hauled him along; the sound of Vivika's heels being the only rival to his screams and pleas. Vivika raised an eyebrow when he was suddenly stuck by needles and drained of every last drop of blood; the whole thing was certainly effective.

Sanjay shut it all down before the body reached the incinerator much to Vivika's and Eichhorst's dismay.

"The incinerator isn't quite up and running yet."

 _Well that's a let down,_ Vivika mentally grumbled while Desei flashed his most apologetic look.

"I trust it will be soon enough. We don't want these things piling up now do we?"

Thomas' sense of humor wasn't for everyone, in fact it was hardly for anyone at all. It was too dark for most and The Master hadn't ever been overly concerned with humor. In truth it was only really Vivika herself who appreciated it. Knowing he'd actually rip someone into tiny pieces just so she could see the crimson pool form at her feet only made her love him all the more.

"No, of course. Of course, um, Sir." Thomas waited expectantly while Sanjay did his best to muddle through a sentence. "It'll be up and running. Very soon."

"And the time?" The former Nazi enquired.

Sanjay dark eyes flashed down only to come face to face with Thomas' point. "It's two. It's two minutes and seventeen seconds."

Neither Eichhorst nor his human looked surprised in the least; the glint of worry in Sanjay's eyes made it even sweeter.

"Fifty three seconds longer than reported."

While Mister Desei stood there blankly Vivika took the opportunity to cuddle back into Thomas' side like the loving girlfriend she was, his arm easily went to her waist to keep her close; possessive.

"You were right." Sanjay admitted. "We'll be making adjustments."

"Very good. And in the mean time you and I have other important business to attend to." He flashed Vivika that evil smile. "Come, meine liebe."

The couple walked away leaving Desei to follow along behind like the glorified lackey he was. The processing centre was coming along nicely, not quite quick enough but nicely nevertheless. Soon The Master, Thomas and the Strgoi would have an unending supply of fresh blood for them to guzzle down.

When they returned to the loading dock Vivika had actually forgotten it was still day, she'd grown so used to the darkness of night that day time seemed like a strange concept to her now. Thomas – like a gentleman – helped her into the truck where she came face to face with a large wooden crate, before he followed her. He demanded something of Sanjay but the emerald eyed human didn't hear it and didn't care all that much to what he'd said anyway; much too focused on the crate.

"What's in the box, Thomas?" She fluttered her eyes hoping he'd cave and tell her what they'd been hiding from Eldritch Palmer but no.

Eichhorst smirked knowingly. "Everything will become clear, my love, it is to be a surprise."

The human quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself close, Vivika had always liked surprises. The pair kissed, she'd just watched a man be bled dry and Thomas knew _exactly_ what his whore wanted; could smell her desire.

Gunfire sounded then, sharp and unwelcome. In an instant Thomas pulled away from his girl and rushed to find out what the hell was going on. Setrakian! Desei slammed the van door closed while Thomas stood at the front of the truck to listen to the chaos. Vivika tried to go to him but he easily held her back with his remaining hand; Eichhorst wouldn't risk her getting hurt, not because of Setrakian and his pet rat catcher. His voice echoed powerfully when he ordered everyone into the truck, Sanjay only just managed to hop in before the vehicle roared away from the loading bay away from Fet and the Professor. Vivika wouldn't lie, she was a little disappointed neither of them gad gotten shot. While sulking she hopped up onto the crate to sit while she fiddled with her ever present Panda Ant.

"Do you want me to go back there? Finish them off?" Desei offered dutifully.

Thomas shook his head. "Your guards will hold them off. This cargo is far too precious to risk any delay."

The two men turned to look at the large box then only to find Vivika sat atop it without a care in the world, she didn't have a care in the world, she was on The Master's team, the _winning_ team.

After the incident at the processing centre Eichhorst and Mister Desei had gone off to do whatever the fuck it was they were going to do with that puzzling crate while Vivika did what she did best, watch over their Setrakian-Palmer issue. They always met in the same stupid place. _Seriously, how cliché do they want to be? What next? Rain at a funeral and crawling through air vents?_ She listened to the entire conversation nonetheless, needed to. Of course they discussed the 'slaughter house' as The Jew called it, but she did smile when Palmer told them there were roughly a hundred centres when she knew for a fact that there were at least two-hundred, Thomas had been stiffening money for The Master's purposes for years.

She strode away once the little group of so-called noble saviors had left. There wouldn't be much to report to Thomas and their master but it was better than nothing. As she walked Vivika realized just how many people had been left homeless by the re-take of Manhattan, honestly she thought the streets looked so untidy. Thomas always had a place for everything and Vivika had gotten so used to it.

They looked at her like a man seeing fire for the first time, then again she wasn't overly surprised by it. Vivika was clean, immaculately so, dressed to the nines, make-up perfect and didn't have a hair out of place. She didn't belong in this mess in the slightest, not in their eyes, and it made them all suspicious.

Suddenly someone pushed her from behind and knocked Vivika straight down onto the hard ground, her head smashed into the floor but Vivika didn't miss a beat; Thomas had taught her well. In one smooth motion she flipped onto her bag, yanked her gun out from her small bag and shot the son of a bitch twice in the chest putting him down. The few people littered around the streat fell deathly silent and seemingly vanished into the woodwork. Carefully she righted herself on her heels and glanced down at the asshole who lay bleeding on the ground, fucker had covered her white dress in dust and grime.

"Asshole." She grumbled more to herself than the slowly dying man on the ground.

When she turned back to pick up her back and put her gun away she saw a little girl, maybe eight, holding her Panda Ant in her small hands. The kid smiled at the way the resin glistened in the late afternoon sun clearly unaware of the danger she'd put herself in. Not ten feet away stood two people who must have been her parents, eyes full of terror and concern as they desperately tried to figure out whether to run to their daughter's aid or stay put.

Vivika slipped her gun back into her back and crouched down to the child's level, she fished around in her bag a moment only to tug out a Granola bar which she held out for the little girl.

"Thank you." The child beamed as the two swapped the food for Vivika's Panda Ant.

Vivika didn't speak, they didn't need nor want conversation, so she tucked away her treasured possession and continued on her way home knowing no one else would get any stupid ideas.

In Vivika's opinion only children were worth true kindness. It wasn't like she was desperate to have one of her own – and with Thomas being Strigoi the prospect didn't look likely – but she certainly didn't hate children. The raven-haired woman knew what it was like to be hard done to, to suffer and be forced to the streets.

She stayed in her thoughts almost the entire way back to the industrial apartment she shared with her vampire lover. Thomas was meant to be plotting and planning for The Master, so imagine her surprise when she walked up to their bedroom only to find him changing his shirt. The sight amused her in all honesty, his chest was a greenish color and perfectly Strgoi while from the neck upwards and the wrists down he seemed completely human. The man truly did have a gift with make-up.

Vivika took the opportunity to sneak up to him and cuddle into his oh so warm chest, she placed a kiss over his sternum.

"Not that this isn't a nice surprise but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be terrorizing Sanjay?"

"I have a task I must complete for mein Meister and wish to look my very best, it is only polite."

"Must be important." Sh said as she helped with the small buttons of his shirt.

When she held his suit jacket for him Vivika realize she enjoyed this, Thomas had always gotten her outfits out, chosen which shoes she'd wear with which dress, in a way it was powerful. She felt as though he'd be carrying a piece of her with him. _Maybe that's why he's always telling me what to wear?_

"I take it A230385 met with Eldritch."

His human nodded. "Eldrich has taken that dose of the White he was given, seems to be fit as a fiddle now." _Oh look, another overused cliché._ "However, his … partnership with Setrakian is on the rocks again. Eldritch is certainly how they found the processing plant, Thomas."

The Strigoi hummed with mild irritation. "He doesn't matter, liebling, Eldritch Palmer has almost outlived his usefulness."

He left her then to pick up a sleek, sliver briefcase that Vivika hadn't ever seen before. Something big was going to happen, she'd figured that much out and she wanted to witness it.

"Can I come with you?"

Eichhorst paused and looked back to his young – and very willing – girl with one of those micro-smiles of his.

"Why not, my love, it is a special occasion after all."

That was how Vivika found herself waiting for him in the dark outside a large grate, she wouldn't have minded had it not been for the spattering of rain. He'd not let her go into the tunnels with him, she didn't know why but suspected there had to be more to her evening than standing in the dark waiting for him like a dog outside a 7-Eleven.

Just as she'd started to lose the will to live the grate shot open and Thomas stepped out looking devilish and pleased with himself.

"All done?"

Thomas grabbed her by the waist and pressed their lips together for a demanding kiss; something had got him going. Vivika didn't complain, she liked it when Thomas just did as he pleased with her. She kissed back as she pressed herself into his chest, his kiss all teeth and tongue which drew little mews from her body. When they finally separated Vivika was left panting but that dark smile hadn't faded from Thomas' lips in the slightest.

"Would you like to witness something remarkable, liebling?"

She nodded, of course she wanted to see. Softly he turned his lover towards the buildings across the water then pulled a remote detonator from his suit jacket with a demonic glint in his eyes Thomas flicked the switch. There was a flash of white light, almost heavenly, before the buildings crushed in on themselves. Vivika just stood there open-mouthed at the sight before them, it was both magical and destructive, beautiful and horrendous. The two watched the destruction together like lovers watching a sunrise.

"I think it's been a good day, don't you, my love?" She said quietly. "Do you want to go and play our game? There's a lot of people in Red Hook we could torment."

The dark pleasure in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Thomas had just destroyed more than a city block and killed fuck knew who in those tunnels, throw in their game of playing with his food and Vivika knew she'd not be able to walk straight for a week.

"I'd be delighted."

Oh this was going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

It amazed Vivika at how lax Feraldo's people were even after Thomas had blown the place to hell, she'd slipped in without so much as a sideways glance tossed her way and stood by the door listening to everything. She'd been there a good hour before anything even remotely facilitating decided to happen, in all honestly the young woman had lost interest and then boom, something interesting.

Justine Feraldo gathered her remaining people around, the command centre seemed so empty after Eichhorst's spring cleaning. They all wanted to bug out and go up into the mountains, silly plan if one asked Vivika, everyone was fucked and they knew it. 'DC has their shit together' one of them had said, DC didn't just made a better show of pretending they did. New York was phase one, The Master would come for the rest of the country and then the world soon enough.

Feraldo did her best to convince them all to stay and fight, the raven-haired woman actually commended Justine for that, there weren't a lot of people with true belief left. However, her words mostly fell on deaf ears, a few remained but certainly not enough to fight of the Strigoi. Green eyes watched as about ninety percent of the people remaining simply walked out never to return and Vivika slipped in with them as though she belonged.

It pleased Vivika to learn that the stubbornness of the human holdouts had finally started to accept their defeat; like rats running from a sinking ship. This game for New York was getting easier and easier to win. Most would have called her a traitor to her species but Vivika liked her job, enjoyed that she was always a fly on the wall while being untouched by all the death and destruction. As Thomas' assistant she was his eyes and ears during the day, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing; could just stand there in plain sight knowing all.

This wasn't part of her orders though, Vivika had just wanted to satisfy her own curiosity. Her actual orders for the day were to check on Sanjay Desei and make sure he was keeping their master's cargo well guarded while Thomas was busy. Vivika needed to change before she went to him though, couldn't have him seeing her dressed in basic, boring clothes anyone else would wear. No! She was only to be seen as Thomas Eichhorst's perfectly put together assistant. The crap she had on worked nicely enough to keep her going unnoticed by Feraldo and her people but that job had ended.

It really didn't take Vivika all that long to return to the industrial apartment she shared with her German lover, she'd become rather proficient at navigating the tunnels – even the new ones when needed – without aid, and thanks to The Master reinstalling the order that she wasn't to be touched she could once again wander around without issue or worry.

Once at her closet she made quick work of stripping off and going in search of something a little more Vivika Graves. She paused though when she spotted the suit jacket that Thomas had tossed in the trash after he'd lost his hand. The twenty-one year old hadn't ever been more terrified than when she'd stumbled across Thomas in that basement; she'd almost lost him. Oh that bitch Dutch would rue the day she'd been born when Vivika got a hold of her. The whore was dead; _dead!_ The very idea of losing her darling Thomas physically hurt. She'd learnt to stop caring about anyone and anything that wasn't her at a very young age but then Thomas had come along and literally picked her up from the gutter, he'd made her love him and Vivika hadn't loved anyone ever before. Before she knew it soft tears had started to roll down her cheeks, she couldn't lose Thomas. Everyone had always looked down on Vivika as the freak of nature obsessed with bugs and insects, or as the poor little girl of a drunk, or just plain as though there was something mentally wrong with her … which was right. Thomas though, all he'd ever done was teach, love and care for her.

The young woman ended up cuddled in on herself with Thomas' pillow pressed against her nose, it smelt of him, of his aftershave. This wasn't like Vivika, far from it, she was strong and compartmentalized far too well; she didn't weep. Thomas would have been ashamed, his strong-willed and iniquitous resorted to crying over something that wouldn't ever actually happen. Vivika Graves was better than this shit!

Eventually she managed to get a hold of herself and finished getting dressed, just her leather wrap shorts a white blouse and heeled military boots. Thomas would no doubt be able to smell her tears when he returned and what had been a sign of weakness would become their sexual gratification; oh he'd have fun with her. First though she had a certain beard in a suit to deal with.

Vivika hurried down to her car and drove the twenty minutes to the vast warehouse they'd been storing their cargo in. It was dark by the time she arrived and clearly threatened to rain, lights were dotted about over the city in the distance almost like little pockets of hope; not to worry, she'd watch as Thomas put them all out.

As soon as she stepped out the car she knew something was wrong, the main gate hung wide open, it was far too quiet and her key indication something had gone horribly wrong … their men lay dead all over the ground before a blown open door.

"Ah fucking shit!" She growled as she kicked one of the bodies aside to get at his weapon. "Fucking useless assholes. Christ how hard is it to fucking kill someone?!"

She grabbed up the HK416, checked how many rounds she had, decided the dead bastard on the ground had probably been one of the first to die and headed towards the blasted door. Vivika hadn't ever really been grateful to her father for much but that good old Texan blood had done wonders for teaching her firearms.

Ever so slowly she stepped past bodies and through the door. Everything lay silent, sort of like she'd stepped into a tomb or something. Shame there wasn't anyone around for her to shoot but it did make her life easier. Then again, if she was pissed Christ knew how Thomas was going to react. Vivika sighed, she'd never been told what was in that cargo they'd all been guarding like the Arc of the Covenant.

As she looked around it became quickly apparent that Desei wasn't in the warehouse, he'd either gone with whoever had took The Master's property willing or been forcibly taken; that wasn't all that important at that moment. The important thing was that when she found the box she'd been looking for it was fucking empty! Her Strigoi had told her the box's content would be a surprise but from the foam cut outs she was looking at and the explosion Thomas had set off it didn't take a genius to guess the box had housed bombs, two judging by what she could see.

"I'm fucked." She mused to herself.

Vivika should have been at that warehouse not crying into a goddamn pillow because she couldn't cope with the idea of losing her boyfriend. If she'd been there she could have helped, could have stopped everything going tits up; or she'd be dead in a pool of her own blood just like all the other dead dipshits.

To say this wasn't good would have been putting it mildly. No, this was a serious problem and she needed to tell Eichhorst about it _now_. Vivika marched back past the boxes, out the destroyed door and shuffled her way around the dead back to her car. Just as the vehicle came into view through the darkness of night when the dulcet sounds of a Strigoi scurrying drew her attention, it was still obeying The Master's orders so Vivika hadn't had any cause to shoot them as of late but she would if it got too close. However, this one just looked at her, weird but Vivika had to find Thomas and quickly. She yanked the car door open but stopped dead when he name came from the Strigoi.

"Vivika Graves." It called in that deep, clearly not its own voice.

When she spun around to face it again the eyes glowed red and Vivika found herself smiling, their master had returned to her.

"You will come to The Park. Now."

She nodded. "Of course, Master, but I need to tell Thomas about this." The human gestured to the mess of bodies behind her. "Desei is gone and the cargo stolen. Only Eldritch would have had the resources to pull a stunt like this."

The Master didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "You will come to The Park as I have instructed." He ordered again. "I will relay the loss of cargo to Thomas."

Okay, yeah, The Master could probably do it much faster than she could. Vivika opened her mouth to say more but when she glanced back at the Strigoi the red eyes had faded and it instead just stood there looking at her like it couldn't quite figure her out.

"Conversation over then." She muttered to herself and got in the car.

Vivika drove quickly through the night uncaring about any speed limit, wasn't as though there were any cops left to enforce it. Back into the city streets she dodged around abandoned cars every now and again but the roads remained unblocked for the most part; surprisingly. If The Master had found her personally then something big was happening, something important and Vivika wondered if this was the final moment. Was the war to be won that night?

The twenty-one year old, well, closer to twenty-two now, had made it about half way to Central Park when what looked like a Born and a friend showed up, just stood directly in the centre of the road stared at her. Normally she'd have ploughed right through the dumb fucker and kept going but a burnt out car took up most of the road, if she lost even the slightest bit of control or any blood made the tires skid she'd hit the other car and go rolling. Reluctantly she slammed on the breaks and stopped little more than a foot from the strangers in the road. _I can always just shoot them_ , muttered her mind but then it surged past the high beams to yank the driver door open with such force she'd momentarily though it would come off.

"Always so prompt, Vivika Graves, but I have other needs for your services now."

"Master."

This wasn't some Strigoi he'd taken over for a few minutes, this was him, actually _him_ , in a body. She slipped out of the car and followed her overlord without a word, round the burnt out car, past the other Strigoi and over to a bench where someone lay slumped. The damn Strigoi looked like it had been in one hell of a fight. Suit in tatters – _wait, suit?_ Vivika rushed past her master and dropped to her knees before him, didn't even wince at the pain of her knees against the hard ground.

"Thomas!? Oh Christ, Thomas, what happened?"

His prosthetics were all half-ruined or gone, his suit utterly destroyed and he'd clearly been shot multiple times; a shotgun by the looks of it. In an instant she shoved up her blouse sleeve and made to cut her skin open for him but The Master rested a hand atop her shoulder.

"Thomas would require far more than you are capable of providing him, Vivika Graves, you would surely die."

Emerald orbs flashed up to The Master with tears in them. "I don't care, Master, I love him."

The Master grabbed her wrists then and pulled her to her feet with that immeasurable strength of his and pulled her close, so close she could see the worms as they slithered under his temples.

"Your loyalty is noble but I will not allow you to die, not when you are still of so much use to me. Thomas will live, do not doubt that, my child."

She believed him, always had faith in The Master but that didn't remove her shock and horror. First Thomas had lost a hand to that bitch Dutch Velders and now he was hunched over on some bench slowly dying. Whoever had done this to her darling Thomas would pay with blood.

Vivika's eyes darkened, her voice turned stoic and deadly. "Who did this to Thomas, Master?"

The Master regarded the human before him for a second then released his grip on her. Dark, angry and powerful, this day walker of his truly was more Strigoi than human at this point.

"Eldrich Palmer."

"Of course he did." She growled. "Oh he thinks he's been suffering all his life, he doesn't know the meaning of the word."

The Master smiled, such a violent soul wrapped up in an innocence and beautiful body.

"Where would Eldritch Palmer have gone? He left Stoneheart in lockdown and there is no way of us entering."

This was why he needed her, Vivika had been following Eldritch's people around and sneaking in and out for months. With the tunnels and doors to Stoneheart blocked The Master needed Vivika to get him inside.

Vivika thought a moment as she tried to table her rage long enough to think about anything but carving out Palmer's heart while he watched.

"He'll have gone straight to Setrakian, always goes to him like a dog looking for a pat on the head. Probably wanted to strike some new deal or plan something. If that's what he did then he's still close, it's not far from the warehouse to Stoneheart. Eldritch isn't stupid enough to think he can get away with doing this to Thomas and will know that Thomas isn't dead. He'll be expecting one of the three of us to come knocking, probably me. Expecting a fight from a pissed off, superior enemy? Yeah, he's going to want familiar territory he thinks he can control, he'll come back here and soon. The longer he stays outside Stoneheart the more likely he is to die." She fell silent a second or two as the building layout passed through her mind and then finally a little smile emerged. "The underground parking garage, it's the best and most definable way in or out which means that it would be their only way back in. With Stoneheart in lockdown those doors will only open for Eldritch, we'll have to wait and follow them in."

"So clever, my Vivika Graves."

Usually pride would have swept through her at The Master's approval but in that moment she was far more concerned about Thomas, he'd not moved or said a word.

They had a plan and Vivika wanted blood so they waited, they waited in utter silence for Eldritch and his people to finally return. For them to run into their burrow like cowards. It didn't take long, The Master, his assisting Strigoi and Vivika watched as the garage doors rolled up and the cars made their way inside, it was then they made their move.

The cars came to a stop and Eldritch got out looking pleased with himself as Mister Duncan followed. Those few seconds were all it took for them to sneak in. Bullets rained down, air more metal than actual air for almost a full minute as humans tried desperately to save their own lives. Vivika liked shooting the guards, it relieved some of her ire and brought a smile to her lips when she realized Eldritch had to know the end had come.

An ungodly high-pitched sound screeched into life forcing Vivika to drop her weapon and cover her ears much like all the other remaining humans. It was like feedback from an amplifier inside her brain. Just as it started to blur her vision something small and blue was held out for her by The Master, earplugs! She took the offered relief and quickly slipped them into her ears to protect herself. Oh she could have wept at the silence. Protected and able to see properly again Vivika watched on as the last humans collapsed before her. When the noise finally ended she removed the earplugs and tossed them aside on the ground.

Eldritch made it to his feet and left the protection of his car only to don a mask of utter control and power; Vivika would have called it arrogance and stupidity. The only thing stopping her from ripping this asshole apart was that her master hadn't allowed it yet.

"It may please you to know you chose a partner as wily and as cut-throat as you are. The bomb is in my safe, I alone know the combination. We must work together now."

Palmer honestly believed he still had a fighting chance, Vivika didn't know if that was desperation or just complete idiocy. Didn't matter, either way she'd make sure Eldritch Palmer was dead before the sun came up.

She peered those green eyes of hers to her master hopefully. "Let me cut it out of him, Master. Let me cut away every working organ this walking corpse has left. I will get you that code and I will be thorough. He tried to kill my Thomas."

The white-haired man glanced at her cautiously, he'd always known Vivika to be somewhat volatile and – for lack of a better term – a crazy ass bitch, but he'd never seen her torturing a man coming and quite frankly he'd have rather it not been him. It worried him when The Master appeared to give the idea some serious thought.

"Perhaps it is in my best interest not to destroy you." The Master finally admitted and stepped closer.

The young human had no choice but to watch on knowing she'd not get what she'd wanted. She needed Thomas safe and yet he was sat outside unconscious and fucking _dying_ because of Eldritch – Daddy never loved me – Palmer.

"I shall abide by the terms of our original agreement."

Eldritch grinned at The Master's words but the smiled died a sudden death when the all powerful being before him dropped his gun. Vivika raised an eyebrows, maybe he'd snap Palmer's neck, she hoped not that sort of death would be far too quick.

Before either human could comprehend what was happening The Master had shoved a fist full of soil into Eldritch's mouth and forced him to his knees, it was then Vivika knew Palmer would suffer a much worse fate than any she could have inflicted upon him. In fact, Vivika liked this better; a satisfied smirk settled on her pretty face.

"Eldritch Palmer, eternal life is now yours."

Vivika hadn't ever seen The Master transfer host before but she'd certainly not expected it to look quite so … sexual was the only word she'd really got to describe it. Copious quantities of the White spewed from deep inside The Master's throat flowed by a horde of the worms and into Palmer. Somehow she'd expected the transfer to appear more like when the Strigoi fed, this though, this wasn't even remotely similar.

Eldritch keeled over when the act was done and The Master's former body grew stiff then simply fell down to the side with a thud never to move again; a puppet with its strings cut. Vivika looked around a second or so wondering what it would mean for her protection but no Strigoi came launching at her so she considered herself safe.

When The Master – now in Eldritch's body – shot up to his hands and knees Vivika dropped to his side beside him, eyes full of concern.

"Master, are you alright?"

The Master didn't answer, just peered around the garage past her like she didn't exist. Vivika stayed quiet lest she disturb him but did keep an unnecessary comforting hand on his shoulder. He finally focused on her then, they were Eldritch's eyes but they no longer looked at her the same way; strange. Suddenly he cupped her cheeks with both hands and looked her up and down as if judging something.

"You show your master such concern, such loyalty." Vivika couldn't quite get over her master's voice coming out of Palmer's body. "As a human a single one of those bullets could have killed you and yet you did not waver. Not just out of range for an injured Thomas but because you serve and serve well. Give me your knife." He ordered.

Vivika _always_ carried a knife with her, a gun as well, both gifts from her beloved Thomas. She easily let her hand leave her Master's shoulder passed over the knife. He let his eyes rake across the silver blade then up to Vivika and back. She'd been just about to ask why he needed it when suddenly he sliced through his wrist and held it up to her. Vivika's eyes widened more than they ever had.

"Drink until I tell you to stop, Vivika Graves."

"I am to be turned?" If the war was to be won this night then her usefulness as a day walker would have ended.

"No, the worms obey me. It is only the White for you, my child."

So she drank, drank a long time, much longer than she'd expected to be allowed. The pair of them on their knees surrounded by the dead while she chugged down the White completely unsure of why beyond because her master had commanded it. The White didn't taste of anything when she thought about it, just vaguely warm like coffee sat idle a little too long and thick, somewhere between pasta water and an ice cream shake.

Finally he cupped the back of her head with the hand that still held the knife and she released his wrist. Emerald eyes full of questions met his own darkening ones as his skin knitted itself back together seamlessly.

"You are no longer human, Vivika Graves, but nor are you Strigoi. You are more than human. A single drop of the White brought Eldritch Palmer back from the doors of death, the White you have consumed will keep you young, beautiful and let you heal for a great many years to come." Vivika's brow furrowed deeply with confusion. "This is your reward for your service. Continue to do so and when your longevity comes to an end I shall renew it.

Amazed she nodded. It would have been easier for her to be turned they both knew that, turning had been expected but this? Longevity? This hadn't ever been expected. Why would he leave her even remotely human? She was grateful though, she liked her skin and body the way it was. Clearly The Master had more of a plan for her.

"Thank you, Master."

Vivika meant it, she'd served loyally and now she'd be allowed to stand by her lover's and her master's side as their empire grew. She'd be twenty-one forever as long as she served well and Vivika intended to. Whatever The Master's plan for her was she'd obey and do her job as best she could.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as The Master had regained his strength they all moved upstairs to Eldritch's – The Master's now – office while the other Strigoi brought Thomas up in Eldritch's old wheelchair. Vivika's heart sank when she saw him, her love suffering so, it hurt. It physically pained her to see him looking so bedraggled and unlike himself, Eichhorst had always prided himself on looking so put together so this … well, it was just wrong.

The Strigoi turned the wheelchair a little too quickly and jostled Thomas.

"Careful!" Vivika hissed and though he didn't look up the Strigoi did move Thomas slower.

She could feel the White as it pulsed through her, oh it was taking some getting used to. She'd found herself quick to anger in the last ten or so minutes, like there was suddenly so much more power inside her; that was exactly what had happened. The raven-haired beauty took a deep and calming breath, the White was now a part of her, not her controller.

Thomas was slumped into the large medical chair Palmer had needed only a few days earlier and in an instant Vivika had crouched by his side and brushed her hand over his cheek lovingly; his make-up half gone. The Master joined them from the vast window and started to speak in German but Vivika only half listened – that and she could only understand half of it – because she was too focused on her Thomas. He hadn't spoken or even opened his eyes since The Master had stopped her in the road, but then, _finally,_ at their master's voice Thomas looked up, pained and sluggishly but still he was awake and listening.

"Why, mein meister, have you taken his form?" Thomas asked breathlessly. Vivika hated seeing him like this, this wasn't her Thomas. "For what purpose?"

 _Oh who fucking cares! Someone help Thomas!_ Vivika's brain kept screaming at her but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"A necessary rouse, and I now possess all of Plamer's knowledge and memories." Replied The Master, still seemed odd his voice coming out of Eldritch's body. "Thus using Palmer's memories I have located the other nuclear device."

"Where is it?" The former Nazi enquired, each word harder to utter than the last.

The Master didn't miss a beat. "Here."

She continued to crouch beside the man she loved, both her hands wrapped around his remaining one. Thomas had always been warm but he'd never been clammy before. _For Christ's sake, do something, Master._

"Your conquest is assured, My Lord. My time is at an end. Release me."

Vivika's emerald orbs went wide. "No! No, no, no, you are _not_ dying. I won-"

"Silence!" She fell quiet in a heartbeat at her master's command.

The Master moved closer to Thomas and the human had no choice but to stand and move to her lover's side lest she be stood on. Vivika didn't mind as long as she was close to Thomas, she gripped his hand again and waited patiently while desperately trying to keep herself under control while watching the man she loved tick closer and closer to death.

"My most loyal and faithful servant." Began their master. "I know my visage troubles you, but your talents are more necessary than ever. You are far too valuable to me to lose you now. Especially after I granted your wife longevity."

 _Thank God, he's not going to let Thomas die. Thank you. Thank you. Thank- wait what?_

Vivika's heart nearly stopped. "Wife?!"

The Master locked Palmer's eyes onto young Vivika and flashed her a deadly smile, normally she enjoyed it when her Lord or Thomas got one of those expressions but the total confusion and puzzlement had stopped the young woman in her tracks. The Master reached into Thomas' tattered inner suit pocket with ease and produced a small ring box which he handed over to his day walker.

"It is far easier for him to hide things from you than it is from me, my sweet child."

Slowly she opened up the ring box to find a band of gold with a pear cut sapphire surrounded by small diamonds, somehow old fashioned and modern all at the same time. Was this happening? She couldn't deny the ring was beautiful – to her at least – and she'd got no idea where he'd gotten it but damn was it beautiful. That was Thomas though, he always came up with something else to surprise her; she gripped Thomas' hand tighter.

"Are-" Vivika was _so_ confused. "Are Strigoi even allowed to get married? Has this ever happened before?"

The Master shook his head. "No and never. However, Thomas is my right hand and in my new world you, Vivika, you shall be my left hand. Both mein kinder. Man and woman. Strigoi and Human. Ancient and young. Husband and wife. Strigoi do not recognize something as ridiculous as God, I am Lord and Master here. Your union shall be ordained and decreed by myself."

Vivika felt breathless as she turned those green eyes down to Thomas. His wife? He looked at her then, those damaged eyes fluttering and half dead. Vivika hadn't ever, for one second, believed she'd marry Thomas Eichhorst, the whole idea was utterly outrageous. However, as Vivika looked between her master and the monster she loved Vivika realized that the war would be won soon enough and she'd be very happy to stand at Thomas' side for the rest of time. Without a word she took the ring out of its little box and slipped the ring on then shoved the box into her pocket and bent down to kiss Thomas softly.

"I love you."

She meant that, Vivika hadn't ever cared for anyone but herself before, Thomas though, he was important, he was meaningful.

"Liebling." The Strigoi whispered.

Before she could say anything else The Master ripped Thomas' tattered skirt open to reveal dozens of holes in his greenish chest. Vivika could only watch as their Lord cut himself with his newly sharpened nail and dripped a few tiny drops of the White into the wounds. If that was what a couple of drips did what the hell had the gallon – if not more – done to Vivika herself? She had no doubt filling her full of that much White had been an experiment of sorts for The Master.

While she didn't understand all that much of German Vivika did know enough to pick out the words 'rise and behold', she grinned ear to ear when he pushed himself to his feet returning to the powerful man she knew and loved. He was safe, he was healed!

"Enjoy your union." Said The Master as latched onto Thomas from behind and clung to him tightly She felt her master's eyes on her again then though. "Vivika, clean him up, I cannot have my right hand look like a vagabond."

She nodded then helped Thomas out of the room into the elevator. The very second the doors closed she snuggled against her lover uncaring as to the blood an goo that covered him. Of course he was still a mess of fabric and damaged prosthetics but Vivika held on to him just as tightly. Her heart calmed and relaxed when he wrapped his strong arms around her; comfort.

"I thought I'd lost you." She admitted without looking up.

"I am here, liebe." Thomas kissed the top of her head. "How much of the White did our master give you?"

Vivika shrugged but still didn't release him. "I don't know, a lot."

Softly Thomas brushed a half make-up covered thumb across her bottom lip. "I can feel it inside you, meine _Süße. You are the most powerful human to have ever lived … and you shall live a very long time."_

 _"_ _As your wife?" That got her to lift her hand up and look at her ring. "A few words from the Master and I am your wife?"_

Was this all really happening? An hour ago she'd not known if Thomas would live or die and now there she was in a slowly descending elevator staring at what was apparently her wedding ring.

Thomas nodded. " _Yes, Liebling, he is the only one required to recognize it. I had hoped to ask you properly though."_

True, when Thomas had first met Vivika he'd decided to keep her as a pet of sorts, nothing more than his depraved assistant, although she'd quickly wormed her way into his heart and now rather than being a pet she stood at his side. Eichhorst grinned, his partner in crime, that was what Vivika had become. Since before he'd become Strigoi he'd thought humans to be worthless but Vivika wasn't exactly human to begin with let alone now.

 _"_ _I think I am going to enjoy being your wife." She told him honestly as the elevator continued to travel downwards to a lower floor._

 _"_ _Good." He smirked devil sly. "Together in darkness, my wife."_

Oh, Vivika liked the sound of that. 'Together in darkness', it sounded wonderful and evil.

 _"_ _My husband."_

She tugged on his mess of a charcoal tie and the thing basically fell apart, but she still got him close enough for a deep kiss. His fake teeth were gone but Vivika didn't care, she liked those sharp teeth. Carefully she stripped away his damaged prosthetics as they continued to kiss, then, without warning, Thomas lifted his bride up and slammed her against the wall while Vivika did her best to shed Thomas of the fabric scraps. No one would have believed Thomas had been at Death's door only a few minutes earlier. His fingers slipped past her shorts and panties to find her already needy core; Vivika purred. Thomas' nails were sharp but he didn't draw blood, just teased her with the possibility.

"Mmm, Thomas." She moaned softly as her head fell back against the mirrored wall.

Without warning a warm finger slipped inside her wet core wantonly, Vivika gripped on to Thomas tightly but he hardly even noticed the nails which dug into him deeply. Her legs opened as wide as they would for her Strigoi as pants and mews of want escaped her throat, all her weight supported by his handless arm.

Eichhorst heard her heart rate spike, a heavenly sound which filled him with an animalistic pride; her noises were always so delectable. The dark-haired human rocked her hips impatiently pushing back on his smooth fingers, the talented digits stretching her open. Vivika's whole body pulsed. She could feel Thomas' body against hers as her hips thrust up against his large hand, faster and faster, closer and closer to the end... to the bliss she so craved. She'd though she'd lost him but here he was, still alive, still _unkillable_. It was like standing at the top of a cliff, right on the edge of her climax. She needed this, she wanted this, wanted him. Closer, harder, faster. Until, with a shout, Vivika came. It wasn't long or indulgent like many of their other times together, this was quick and needy, fast and wanton.

The elevator doors rolled open then and before the twenty-one year old could even catch her breath Thomas had zipped though to what seemed to be a side office lightning quick – looked like someone had gotten his vampiric strength back - and slammed her down against a glass table so hard her head bounced but Vivika didn't mind the pain; liked it even.

Those quick hands of his made short work of shedding Vivika of every single article of clothing save for her heels; Thomas always liked the heels. Lips kissed up her porcelain skin smudging skin colored make-up here and there from her firm thighs, up her flat stomach, past the valley of her breasts and up to her neck.

"You're going to scream for me, my little whore."

Didn't that sound delightful? Thomas nipped at her skin teasing her with the risk of being cut – and then it all ended. _Fucking people messing up their lives!_ Two sets of eyes flashed over to see Kelly carrying a make-up bag in one hand and a suit garment back dripped over her other arm while Zach trailed after her.

 _"_ _Zach don't look!" Cried Kelly as she made to cover her child's view with said garment bag._

 _She seemed a little confused when neither Eichhorst nor Vivika showed any indication of embarrassment, Thomas just pressed another kiss to his beloved passionately and rose to his full height. Amazing how a man dressed half in tattered rags could still come across as imposing. Vivika reached for her clothes and started to dress but not with all that much urgency while Kelly herded her son out of the room._

 _"_ _Back to work it would seem, my wife."_

 _His raven-haired co-conspirator hummed in delight. "Never any rest for the wicked, Thomas. Also, I'm going to really enjoy you calling me that."_

Everything was falling into place for The Master and the newly married couple along with him; not that it had been a wedding exactly.


	19. Chapter 19

Thomas didn't take long to start looking like himself again, to change out of his utterly ruined clothing and into a dark suit. As she had ever since he'd lost his hand Vivika did his tie for him then went to sit with Zach on the gray sofa on the other side of the room while Kelly helped to mask Thomas as human again with the case of make-up she's brought with her. He peered into a mirror as he muttered something about something but Vivika didn't listen, just continued to admire her ring with young Zach Goodweather.

"You and Mister Eichhorst are really married?" Zach asked for what felt like the eighteenth time. "Does this mean you won't be around as much?"

Oh if only it did mean that. To not have to deal with the child and his constant temper tantrums and constant childishness.

Vivika shook her head, best to provide the boy comfort. "Of course I'll always be here, Zach. As if having a husband could keep me away from you."

A Klondike bar could keep her away. Vivika hated Zach, had pitied him at first but she'd long ago moved to hate. Still, she'd happily keep him alive and happy for as long as their master demanded it.

Kelly and Thomas continued to talk about something, probably their ever eternal glory, for a few minutes and then he rose from his seat and went to the bomb laying in its case on the table. Vivika couldn't stop the small, loving smile which spread across her lips; that was her all-powerful Thomas. The raven-haired beauty adored the Strigoi underneath, his real face, but Vivika was quite happy with the act and display of his mask.

"Zach," began Eichhorst "would you like to see what is inside?"

"Sure."

The boy had no idea how close to the end they were now, absolutely no concept of it. Maybe it was childhood innocence or perhaps it Zach was just stupid.

"Come." Eichhorst ordered softly and everyone gathered around the table, not just the Goodweather child.

"Wow." Was all Zach could say when he flicked the case open to reveal the bomb inside.

 _"_ _The detonator and the device are synced." Eichhorst pushed a couple of buttons. "Once the device is armed the red light comes on." Vivika honestly had no idea why he bothered._ _"_ _And also on the detonator. See?" He showed Zach the device before thinking better of himself and turned to Kelly then handed it over._ _"_ _I'll leave the detonator_ _with you, it is armed now. Keep it for The Master." He closed the case, little snaps sounded as he locked it._ _"_ _He and he only is to press the button, is that clear?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She agreed knowing better than to argue with the stronger Strigoi._

 _"_ _The Master has an important meeting at Stonheart headquarters upstairs once it is finished the final phase_ _will commence." Helpfully Kelly handed Thomas his coat while Zach essentially snuggled against Vivika annoyingly, she'd have rather he'd not but the boy was always touchy-feely with her. Thomas took a breath._ _"_ _What an honor it is to fulfil the final stage of the plan."_

 _Kelly handed over a large brimmed hat and brushed non-existent lint from his shoulders._

She smiled. "Who else but you?"

Thomas didn't respond, just turned to his new wife and the child.

"Keep an eye on your mother, young man."

"Yes, Sir." Zach agreed instantly completely unaware they only said it to make him feel included and as if they cared.

Vivika finally managed to shuffle out of Zach's grasp and rounded him to her darling Thomas, Kelly stepped away from her knowing better that to get between the couple. He had his hands full but that didn't stop Vivika wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him; not excessively passionately but there was most certainly love in there.

 _"_ _I love you, husband."_

 _They kissed again. Maybe she should have been concerned with how quickly she had become accustom to that word. It hadn't been a wedding, nothing like she'd ever seen or heard of before but The Master had said it himself, this hadn't happened before. She loved Thomas and Thomas loved her, didn't matter that they weren't the same species or that she'd not worn a white dress._

"And I you, my darling wife."

After a moment Vivika finally released her Strigoi so he could pick up the bomb case. Oh so many humans were going to die.

"I shall be back for the three of you shortly."

Eichhorst turned and walked away but paused after a few seconds and turned back to his band of cohorts; specifically his ever loyal wife.

"Oh, my love, Mister Desei was located alive, yes?" Vivika nodded. "Have him meet me at the harbor right away, I have things to discuss with him."

"Certainly, it is your assistants job after all."

"On the contrary." He flashed her that demonic smile of his. "You are now The Master's left hand. Mister Desei is to be our confederate, you will be in charge of him."

Thomas left then and Vivika just stood there with a grin, she quite liked the idea of having underlings of her very own. Yes, she'd made informants over her time with Thomas but not full on underlings.

Zach peered up at his surrogate sister. "You have a new job, Vivi?"

She nodded without a second thought. "Yes, you could call it … chief human liaison."

It was a waiting game after that, Thomas had his job to do while the rest of them had little choice but to sit and wait until they were next needed. So close to the end now that Vivika could practically taste it.

Sometime later and Zach had found himself a magazine to read which had blissfully kept him quiet a while, while Vivika sat beside him enjoying the silence. Kelly though hadn't sat done, left the room or done _anything_ even once. Just paced back and forth as if she expected something to go very wrong. Bad luck, Vivika would have called it, but then Kelly grew eerily still and started to mutter about not being able to hear their master.

Vivika raised an eyebrow. "Can't hear him? He only went to- Setrakian."

This was a problem, she'd seen the blank look on Thomas' face before and he'd nearly killed her. Zach and Vivika stood as Kelly slowly approached them.

"Stay behind me, Z. I've seen this before."

Cautiously they rounded the coffee table, the entire time Vivika made sure to keep the Goodweathers separated lest the boy die and anger their master. They backed away towards the door careful to keep every movement slow, running would just set her off and they couldn't have that.

"The Master's upstairs, let's just go see him." Zach tried to reason and for once Vivika was pleased for Zach's inability to shut up. "Come on, Mom."

"You want to listen to your boy, Kelly." Said Vivika slowly. "Our master is upstairs and if he is quiet like you say then he may require us."

The stinger appeared between Kelly's lips but she didn't attack, instead Zach's words must have gotten to her because she managed to put it away then silently, blankly headed past both her son and Vivika towards the door. Eichhorst's new bride and Zach shared a questioning look.

"What's happening, Vivi?"

Vivika sighed. "Her connection to The Master has been severed for some reason. She and Thomas have the most control so they won't go completely screwy just yet. I'll keep an eye on her, you bring the detonator, it can't be left behind."

The boy did as asked and grabbed the detonator then rushed after his Mom and the woman he'd been indoctrinated to see as a big sister. Slowly they headed to the elevator so they could go up to Stoneheart. Zach held his mother's hand the entire way up to Eldritch's – The Master's – office, though if that was for Zach's benefit or to keep Kelly calm Vivika didn't know; didn't care.

"You okay, Mom?"

Vivika honestly didn't want to put Kelly down, it would have been bloody and caused a mess in a perfectly good elevator, but if it came down to Kelly or herself Vivika would blow the bitch's brains to hell.

Zach clung to his mother and slowly led her out of the elevator once the doors had rolled open with Vivika following along behind. All three stopped dead though when they found no master and Ephraim Goodweather in his place. _Shit,_ grumbled Vivika's mind. Eph looked up at them all from his seat at Eldritch's desk where he looked to have been patching himself up.

"Zach?" Asked the man with some trepidation.

"Dad?"

Fortunately Vivika didn't have to listen to their pathetic and awkward family reunion because Kelly suddenly launched at her husband, the stinger was out and she wanted blood. Zach seemed horrified while Vivika's expression was much closer to that of a bloodthirsty man watching wrestling.

"No, stop! Please stop, stop. Mom, get off him. Just stop." The boy whined. "Vivi, stop her. Please just stop. Vivi?!"

The raven-haired beauty flashed her green eyes down at the boy. "The only way I have of stopping them is shooting one of them."

Young Zach didn't seem too keen on that idea. Vivika would have shot Goodweather and eliminate a thorn in their side rather happily but watching wife kill husband while their son watched amused her more.

"Please, Vivi."

The kid continued to plea and she sighed. She couldn't just shoot Eph, annoyingly, Zach needed to continue seeing Viivka as the perfect big sister type, which only left one option. She managed to slip between the pair surprisingly easy, arms stretched out to stop the fight.

"Kelly, shush. It's alright but I need you to stop, okay? Zach needs you to stop this."

The Master couldn't have been forced from his host again or Kelly would have already gone completely off the rails. Instead of attacking the stinger started to retract and a spark flashed inside her dark eyes that said the doting mother and loyal servant was still in there.

"There you go. Calm down, you're okay."

The drunken asshole known as Eph shuffled forwards then with sudden heavy steps and opened his damn mouth only to set her off again. Before Vivika could process what the fuck was happening Kelly had grabbed her and thrown her so violently across the large room that she bounced off the re-enforced glass windows. Glass smashed loudly a noise akin to nails on a chalkboard when one's face was doing the shattering. She landed with a dense thud on the cold ground surrounded by shards and a steadily growing pool of her own blood.

"Vivika!" Zach screamed but she didn't move.

The death match between his parents started up again while Vivika lay on the opposite side of the room either unconscious or dead. He called out to his parents to stop but his pleas fell on deaf ears, his mother had lost control and Eph just wanted to kill … or at least that was what it looked like to Zach.

Everything stopped when Eph managed to stab Kelly through the throat, three people just stood in silence and complete shock. Kelly fell to the ground never to move again; his father had killed his mother. Zach's eyes darkened.

"Are you alright? Who is she?" The doctor gestured loosely to Vivika. Zach didn't answer, hardly even looked at his father. "It's over. It's all over now." He flashed his eyes up to Zach. "You're safe. You're o-"

Ephraim fell silent as Zach revealed the detonator in his hand.

"You know what that is?"

Zach snapped the casing open. "Yeah."

Quickly Goodweather scrambled to his feet despite the pain his wound caused him, panic in his eyes.

"Give that to me."

Vivika shuffled in the sharp pieces of glass as she returned to consciousness, her head hurt, _fuck_ , everything hurt. Dizzily she looked up to the huge window only to be smashed in the face by a cool breeze which most certainly didn't help her headache. She couldn't remember what had happened, Zach was yelling and then … pain. Shit! So much pain. Zach screamed something else then, 'I hate you' by the sounds of it but she was more focused on pushing herself to her feet. The next thing she saw was the Statue of Liberty off in the distance, there one minute, a cloud of dust the next. The shockwave rushed towards them … they needed to get out.

The doctor went to stare out the broken window as Vivika tried to stand up only to have Zach appear and help her to her feet. The boy helped to prop her up as they quickly headed for the emergency stairs while she continued to bleed. The pain made walking difficult, her clothes were ripped and destroyed as well. Only a few hours previous Thomas had been the one in tattered clothes and near death but now it seemed it was Vivika's turn. She knew she should have just let Kelly and Ephraim go at it.

When they got almost to the bottom of the stairwell Zach shifted his hand a little down her back and then gasped in horror.

"Oh God, Vivi. You've got a massive shard of glass in your back."

That would have explained the godawful agony. Careful not to cut herself worse than she already had been, Vivika reached back to locate said bit of glass. Zach had been right, it was a particularly large and jagged piece and it had managed to lodge itself deep into her body and had most likely gone straight through her left kidney.

"I'll pull it out."

"No!" She screamed. "No. Leave it where it is."

"Why?" He asked as they kept moving.

"Because it may be the only thing keeping me from bleeding out. We need to get to the street."

They carried on down the concrete stairs, and Vivika suddenly regretted wearing stilettos. It had looked sexy but had turned into a pretty bad idea.

Eventually the pair managed to make it down to the street which they found plagued by death, destruction and utter chaos. There were people screaming out for loved ones and the sky had turned an almost demonic reddish color. Zach glanced around horrified but Vivika was far more concerned with where The Master had been taken; and if Thomas was alright.

They walked – well, stumbled – a few feet into the street as the blood stained woman tried desperately to think of what to do next, but then, as if by magic, a shadow emerged from the dust; Thomas! The former Nazi strutted towards looking strangely immaculate in his hat, sunglasses and black coat.

"Where's Kelly?" Eichhorst asked quickly.

"My dad … he killed her."

"I'm sorry, Zach." He wasn't and Vivika knew it. Thomas took the used detonator when Zach held it up and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well done, son. Thanks to you we are one again. Come." He smiled.

Vivika only managed a single step before a thunderous spark of agony ripped through her slender body, from deep within where the glass continued to cut against her inner flesh up her spine locking up all her joints. Thomas' smile faded instantly only to be replaced by utter concern as he launched to help keep her upright.

Zach anticipated Eichhorst next question. "Mom threw Vivi at the wall. She's got a huge bit of glass in her."

"Hurts like a fucking bitch!" She told her husband to lighten the mood.

"And yet you are oddly aroused." The German muttered more to himself than anyone else.

He rounded Vivika to see the vicious shard of glass which stuck out of her side and easily yanked it out without any warning. Vivika screamed but Eichhorst noticed the small wanton breathlessness that went along with it; his beautiful girl had always enjoyed pain. The Strigoi and Zach watched curiously as her skin oozed the White then knitted itself back together like she hadn't just been half way to passing out. Thomas raised an eyebrow, even he probably wouldn't have healed that fast.

"More than human indeed."

For the first time since she'd woken up Vivika stood and carried her full weight by herself, she stretched almost obscenely and a tiny smile settled on her lips.

"I actually feel better." She admitted.

Thomas pressed a small and gentle kiss to her forehead. "Because you have healed, my love. Come."

He took his wife by the hand then and pulled her along towards the dusty streets, she quickly latched on to Zach so he wouldn't get lost and together the three headed for the next stage of The Master's plan.

Yes, she certainly regretted the stilettos.


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas led his new wife and Zach through the chaos and rubble, past the bodies and confused locals searching desperately for their families. To anyone else they probably looked like a father with two kids trying to get them out of the debris, not a Strigoi, his mentally disturbed wife and a trigger happy child. Thomas didn't care what anyone else thought, he needed to get out of the daylight – what little was left – and somewhere he could control. The Master's voice had started again inside his mind, 'pissed' was the best word he had to describe the sound.

The former Nazi made quick work of navigating through crumbled streets until they dropped down into the tunnels and headed towards the industrial apartment. It would be safe there, the windows had been blacked out and re-enforced long ago.

As soon as they entered the apartment Vivika dropped Zach's hand and went to flick several lamps which lit the room sporadically with an orange glow; just enough for them to see by. Thomas took of his coat and black hat which he hung up by the front door then sat an in shock Zach down on the sofa. With a single glance Vivika took the hint and sat down beside the boy.

"I shall return shortly, liebling, I need to speak with our master."

He tried to leave the apartment then by Vivika caught him by his remaining hand and pulled him down so he was forced to kiss her. She clung to him, and awkward position considering she was still sat and Thomas had been forced to bend over the sofa arm but he didn't argue. It was a kiss in which she demanded his full attention, demanded he stayed with her for just a few more seconds.

When they finally parted she sighed. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there."

Eichhorst flashed her a comforting smirk. "It will take more than a bomb to keep me from you, Vivika. I shall return soon."

The young woman let him go after that, the sound of the door closing behind him being the only indication he'd ever been there to begin with. Vivika sat there a couple of seconds, yes the bomb needed detonating but there had been a goddamn, motherfucking plan! Christ, Zach and his temper tantrums.

She left Zach to his shock and sorrow so she could climb the stairs, Vivika would have really rather not had the kid in her and Thomas' home but needs must and all that. She rolled her shoulders and knocked dust and small pieces glass from her hair.

"Zach, I'm right up here, okay? I'll be back in a minute." She called out.

He didn't respond not that Viivka expected one and she didn't try to prompt one, Vivika didn't care, just needed Zach to stay calm. Having hopefully pacified the kid Vivika went to her bed and sat to strip off her bloody and ripped clothing, there were cuts and rips all over it not to mention the huge mass of drying blood; annoyingly none of it looked savable so she tossed the whole lot begrudgingly into the trash can. After being chucked at that window Vivika must have been bleeding everywhere but when she ran a hand over her neck and arms she couldn't find a single scratch, they must have healed just like when Thomas had ripped the glass out of her. Was this her now? Could she heal like Thomas could? Curiously Vivika reached onto the nightstand to grab her knife and without hesitation cut deep into her left palm, it stung and blood poured out down her wrist but then White bubbled to the surface and the cut healed, a scar formed at first though lasted but a moment then faded to nothingness and the pain subsided. This was the power of the White it seemed. All that metal and glass should have killed her but there she stood untouched.

"Handy." She mused aloud with a grin, oh she could have fun with this. "Thank you, Master."

Vivika set the slightly bloody knife down again and took off her underwear that followed the rest of her clothing into the trash before she went to stand naked in front of her closet. Quickly she grabbed clean underwear, black racer back top and a pair of yellow sleep shorts which she slipped on easily then went to their bathroom to comb through her long raven hair.

As much as the twenty-one year old would have liked to curl up in bed and get some real sleep she needed to babysit Zach until Thomas found him somewhere to be shoved. With a calming breath she headed back down the stairs and flashed a look at Zach to find the boy hadn't moved a muscle, Vivika didn't speak to him, just went to the refrigerator to grab him one of the many water bottles in there. The water bottle found itself dumped on the coffee table when Zach made no move to take it and she sat herself down beside the boy.

In a way she felt bad for him, his little bubble of a world had just popped but at the same time Zach needed to grow up at some point, needed to learn that sometimes mommy and daddy just hated one another.

She opened her mouth to speak, though Vivika didn't exactly know what to say, but beofre she could get so much as a syllable out Zach had launched towards her, buried his face in her stomach and clung to her as tears started to fall hysterically. _I'd still rather go to bed,_ muttered her mind as she stroked her fingers lightly through his soft hair.

"She's dead! He killed her!" _Yes, Zach, I was there._ "I'm alone."

"No you're not, Z. You still have me." She told him softly with care in her tone. "You have Thomas and The Master. We will _always_ be here for you."

The boy didn't speak to Vivika again and she didn't make him. Best to let him cry was her opinion. Zach's tears were wet and plentiful, they soaked into her top and left Vivika feeling uncomfortable; she'd just gotten the stickiness of blood off of her after all. Zach's crying could only be described as 'ugly crying', soon the snot and saliva started, her clothes weren't drenched by any means but she'd probably have to change yet again. Vivika made no attempt to move the grieving child though, he'd lost everything, his annoyingly doting mother, any hope he had for his father or them being a family once more. This was good, it had been her job almost since Kelly had taken Zach to mould him into what they wanted, a loyal and obedient asset. Fuck, Vivika could work with this really rather nicely.

Alarms, sirens and Christ knew what else continued to scream off in the distance, she could faintly hear people calling out for loved ones who'd probably already perished. While the noise itself mildly irritated her she was glad they continued to call out, it meant they still had hope, and hope would make them easily herded under control when the time came. There was only so far one could break a person before they became useless.

This was their world now, a world of The Master's design, and the raven-haired woman would firmly be at his side just as Eichhorst would be. She smiled softly to herself as she continued to pet Zach's hair, _just think, all this came because I was curious about the flies._ When the Night Snakes had first started showing up Vivika had assumed that one of them would probably get her, she'd not expected 'get her' to quite mean bringing her into the fold though.

The eternally twenty-one year old had absolutely no idea how long she ended up sat there with the dark-haired boy's head in her lap and his arms clinging to her sleep shorts, but it was long enough for Zach to exhaust himself and finally pass out. Thomas had been gone some time too, probably working with their master to get everything under control again after the premature detonation.

When Thomas did finally return to the apartment he shared with Vivika – an apartment which had started to look structurally unsound from down in the basement and tunnels – he closed the door softly behind himself. Quietly he approached his young wife on the sofa as he brushed off imaginary pieces of lint from his shoulder. There, with the boy asleep in her lap, he found Vivika reading one of the entomology books she'd left on the coffee table, the book held open with one hand while the other combed almost lovingly through Zach's hair. He perched on the arm only to find those beautiful polished emeralds firmly locked on him.

Thomas smiled genuinely. "You would make a good mother, liebling."

She set the book down only to peer up at her husband again with a teasing smile, the one he knew so well.

"Hey, you figure out how to knock me up, go for it."

The Strigoi ignored her teasing and instead cupped the back of her head so he could kiss his bride, nothing burning with passion nor desire, just the love he'd come to feel for her; his more than human wife. When their lips broke apart she rested her head on his thigh to enjoy his ever constant warmth. Thinking about it Eichhorst thought the three of them did indeed look like a strange little family, mother, father, son. Still, Eichhorst was a Strigoi, had been for almost a lifetime, and children were not something he needed or wanted to contemplate.

"Is The Master alright?" Asked Vivika softly.

Eichhorst nodded. "Yes."

Looked like that would be all she got on that subject, either he'd been ordered to keep quiet or The Master was pissed; possibly both.

"I'm sorry, Thomas." Only their master should have used that detonator and yet she'd let Zach keep hold of it. "Kelly threw me against a wall and knocked me out, when I woke up Z had already pushed the button."

Thomas didn't sigh, didn't grumble or chastise her, no, he just softly stroked her cheek with his fingertips to comfort her.

"Worry not, meine s _üße. This was the plan all along, it does not matter how we got to the end now as long as we did. Also, young Zach's actions aided the Master." He paused a moment. "It has been struck and burnt the city._

 _Vivika's brow furrowed as her eyes flicked up to him. "What has?"_

 _He paused but a single second. "Das letzte streichholz." (the last match)_

" _So The Master has won."_ She couldn't help it, Vivika chuckled darkly. _"_ _Time to crack open the virgin blood and celebrate?" That got a twitch of Eichhorst's lips. "Hang on, Kelly basically went_ _Strigoi nuts. Why didn't she try to drain me, why throw me at a window instead?"_

The suit clad man shrugged – a rather uncharacteristic gesture by far. "Probably the amount of White i _nside you now. You smell confusing to us_ _now. Too Strigoi to be food but too human to be Strigoi. However, my love, it does mean that if there is ever another disconnection of our Master to the rest of us, no Strigoi will harm you. Fitting isn't it? When we first met you described yourself as a chameleon."_

 _"_ _What do you know, Dad was right." Vivika nuzzled further into his thigh. "My father_ _hated_ _every boyfriend I ever had. Especially Elias, he had this strange fetish for breaking into houses so he could fuck whichever girl he was dating while the family was upstairs asleep._ _Imagine what he'd have thought of my_ _husband_ _."_

 _"_ _He'd have gone running I suppose, I am Strigoi. Where is this Elias now?"_

 _Vivika smirked. "Jealous?" Thomas made no attempt to answer her question, knew Vivika enjoyed it when he got possessive._ _"_ _Got shot breaking and entering."_

Thomas paused a moment, this wasn't the first ex-boyfriend he'd learnt of who had died; his wife did leave quite the trail of bodies behind her and that was before The Master had come to New York.

 _"_ _Speaking of husband, how long until we can get Z out of here? It is our wedding night … even though I'm not sure it was actually a wedding."_

 _"_ _If you would like for me to get you a white dress, some flowers and wait for you at a church I shall."_

Fuck, she nearly took him up on that offer, not because she wanted any of those things but just to see him dressed up outside a church after a nuclear explosion. Still, Vivika shook her head and raised her hand from Zach's hair so she could admire her ring.

"No. We have our Lord and he has already bound us." The boy shifted slightly in her lap. "Seriously though, when can we get him out? Could Sanjay take him somewhere?"

Eichhorst stopped at that as if remembering something which had been inconsequential until that moment.

"Ah, I had forgotten. I left Mister Desei upside down in the car."

"What?" While Vivika didn't seem upset she certainly didn't sound too pleased.

 _Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Would you have rather I stayed to help him or rushed to my wife as I did?" That got a look from Vivika but she said nothing of it. Silence hung in the air a few moments before he turned his attention to the child in Vivika's lap._ _"_ _Do you think his sleep is deep enough for him to be moved?"_

 _"_ _Yes." She nodded. "He's tired himself out crying, doubt he'll wake until morning."_

 _"_ _Good, but just to be safe-"_

 _The suit clad man's sentence trailed off abruptly when he surged from the room at full Strigoi speed, so quickly Vivika's head smacked against the sofa arm. Thomas returned a few seconds later from wherever he'd gone – the kitchen, or so she'd thought – and crouched down between the coffee table and the couch with a syringe._

" _Do you just have sedatives squirrelled away in our kitchen?"_

 _He didn't even bother looking up, just rolled up Zach's sleeve and plunged the needle in. "I believe in being prepared, my love."_

The boy's eyes flew open for a split second in alarm and minor pain before he went heavy and the eyes fell shut once more; Vivika felt as though she had dead weight in her lap. Eichhorst stood and lifted Zach into his arms, a slightly harder task with only one hand, and carried the annoying boy out of their apartment. The raven-haired assistant honestly didn't care where her husband hid him away for the night as long as he was out of her hair. With Zach gone she stood and finally stretched her legs as she'd longed to do for at least an hour, she put her book away then returned to the bottle of water Zach had never touched. She downed almost half of it before her body called out for air.

So much had happened in the last two days, she was both a wife and not entirely human any longer, Kelly was dead, a fucking bomb had been set of by an angry child and The Master had won. The Master had _fucking won_! New York belonged to him now and soon so would the rest of the continent, then hopefully the world. Humans had driven the planet into the ground but it was the Strigoi's turn now. A new regime. And then there were the responsibilities she'd be taking on, 'left hand' The Master had called her but she wasn't quite sure what that would entail. Vivika would make sure she rose to the challenge though, she'd not disappoint her master or her husband.

Those incessant screams, yells and alarms continued to screech both near and far, probably would long into the night and the next morning, so she calmly padded to the old stereo and clicked it on. However, Vivika wasn't in the mood for her usual heavy guitar rock and notes screamed into existence so she swapped the disk over to whatever Thomas had lying about; turned out to be something classical which didn't surprise her. Happily the music drowned out most of the outside chaos and she ended up stood near the couch swaying back and forth to the music.

Vivika felt as though the weight had truly been lifted now, they'd done it, they'd _done it_! Oh, now came the fun bit. Suddenly a whoosh of air had her hair flutter and then there were a pair of arms around her waist and a husband with his chest pressed against her back; Vivika let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder.

"Care _to allow your husband the first dance?"_

 _She easily spun around in his arms so she could smile up at him._

 _"_ _I can't dance. Well, not like you're thinking."_

 _Thomas_ _hummed knowingly._ _"_ _Fortunately_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Of course you do" Vivika smirked._ _"_ _You're from the old days when men wore suits all the time and everyone knew how to dance._ _"_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "You mock me, my love."_

 _"_ _No, I'm not." She insisted quickly. "I think your era had a sense of class that doesn't exist_ _anymore. Everything is mass produced now … even charm._ _"_

Eichhorst didn't comment, just arranged her slowly so he could dance with his new wife; it wasn't quite how he'd remembered but Thomas hadn't danced since before the war and even then hadn't been all that good. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before he spoke.

"It is simply backwards side together. Don't deny your husband."

Oh Vivika adored every time he said that, she wasn't just his assistant or his play thing now but his _wife_. Slowly he guided her around the entire time with his raven-haired beauty staring at her feet; he'd not expected her to take this little indulgence so seriously.

"Look up, my love. Look at me not your feet."

Those green gemstones of hers quickly obeyed only for her to step on his toe, she winced as if expecting some sort of distance but it never came, instead Eichhorst smiled.

"Sorry. Told you I couldn't dance."

He said nothing, just gripped her tighter around the waist and lifted her so she could swish around a little off the ground which just made her giggle.

"You're surprisingly happy."

"But of course, liebling, we have much to be happy about."

Vivika hummed contentedly as he continued to spin her around, Thomas really was happy, she'd never seen that so excitedly from him before but she'd not complain about it.

Her arms soon went to snake around his neck so she could kiss him and her legs lifted to wrap around his waist instead of dangling lamely while Thomas continued to support her with all that powerful strength of his. Quickly their kisses deepened and soon Thomas was carrying his bride up the stairs and threw her down onto the bed uncaring if it hurt a little.

Vivika beamed. "Is my big, bad husband going to come play with me?"

"I could be tempted."

Eichhorst walked away towards the bathroom then and she knew when he returned all his prosthetics, his mask, would be gone leaving behind the real man underneath, the one with sharp teeth and black eyes who could kill in a heartbeat. Oh it had her body quivering for him.

When he returned a moment later his true face had been revealed and the make-up had been washed from his hands, however he still wore his suit which only made her want him more. He stood there before her at the bottom of their bed to admire the beauty before him, long raven hair, skin smooth as marble and eyes a man wouldn't soon forget.

Thomas stripped off his suit jacket as he continued to stare at her, where it fell easily to the floor. He could slide onto the bed, crawl over her and pin her down, but that would have meant he'd given it too quickly and Thomas did enjoy making her wait. Once he'd sat down on the bed Vivika started to pull his tie free from behind and tossed it away like an after thought before she went back for his shirt buttons. When their lips locked again it became a free-for-all to get one another's clothes off. Seemed he had given in after all; damn.

Somehow she ended up on her stomach with the elder man over her kissing down her porcelain back and pinning her with his warm weight. Vivika pushed her backside up against the bulge inside his pants, an action that made her wanton body hum in want; Thomas smirked at his desperate little wife. Eichhorst had always enjoyed being in control of a situation but when he had Vivika beneath him he turned damn right dominant, forced her down, held her tight; she brought out his animalistic side and fuck did she like it. Thomas couldn't feel the same desperate urge that human men would have, didn't have pleasure shutting off his ability to speak or demand release, but that didn't mean Eichhorst didn't desire her, want her, need to hear her scream out _his_ name when she came. He couldn't orgasm any longer but he could find euphoria with her.

The Strigoi grabbed his new bride by the hips harshly and tugged Vivika up onto her knees and elbows. In one smooth motion Thomas took a hold of her yellow sleep shorts and _yanked_ , the fabric gave away easy enough under his strength leaving her naked from the waist down for him. Gods she was perfect. His fingers found her wet heat with ease and worked her open as mews and pants escaped her slender frame. Somehow she managed to awkwardly rid herself of her top as well leaving this goddess of a woman splayed out before him.

"Thomas, please." She breathed; he loved it when she begged. "Stop tormenting me and just fuck me." She cried out.

He clamped his jaw down on her shoulder as his inner monster came out to play. Rich crimson dripped down her skin, not excessively by any means, just a single tiny line of blood caused by his sharp teeth which Eichhorst lapped up with pleasure.

The Strgoi's fingers left her wet core but Vivika didn't have to mourn him long as he filled her suddenly with the hardened length. Christ, what had he done to deserve this woman? Dark as sin, conniving as hell and unwavering when it came to getting what she wanted.

The green-eyed angel panted and moaned his name beneath him, such perfect sounds that Thomas would have been happy to die listening to. When he found that sweet spot Vivika gasped and bucked her hips back against him in surprise which got a grunt from the elder man as his thrusts shifted to something slightly more erratic. Vivika's blood smelt intoxicating, rich and so fully of chemicals all of which made her more desperate for him, teeth bit deep into her flesh again when the first wound healed.

"Harder, Thomas, for fuck's sake, harder!"

How could he deny her as he sucked a purple bruise where he'd bitten her; Vivika's walls quivered around the length at the pang of pain. Vivika would have grown bored with tender, gentle caresses and slow lovemaking, deep down she was just his wanton little whore who needed it rough, that was how Eichhorst ended up with a hand in her hair so he could tug her backwards sharply for a kiss. The Strigoi continued to gently lick the new marks on her shoulder as he reached a hand under her perfect body in order to stroke her clit. She immediately gasped and her hips bucked into his touch. He rubbed and lightly pinch the little nub despite the voice at the very back of his brain screaming at him to deny her until she couldn't remember her own name. She came with his name on her lips like a mantra, her whole body quaked and filled with ecstasy for the monster she loved.

Eichhorst could feel her legs tremble beneath them as they fought to keep her up; Vivika's elbows would give out soon he suspected. The large hand still tangled in her hair finally released and slipped down her milky skin so his fingers could trail over the inside of one of those perfect thighs which caused her walls to suddenly clamp down around him at the sensation. His bride was close, dangling off the edge, so Thomas made his thrusts erratic and sharp, powerful and determined. Soon her mews turned to wanton cries of need, his beautiful girl desperate for her release.

"My little whore."

While he knew full well he could make her cum on the silicone inside her but Thomas refused, wanted his girl to feel _him_ on her, in her, touching her when she found her bliss not some toy. Without warning Eichhorst ripped the toy out of her and rocked back up onto his haunches a moment

"Don't you dare fucking stop!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, she may have been his bride but she certainly didn't get to make demands of him, just for that he kept his little whore waiting longer. Her hair had become a mess where he'd tugged on it and when she looked back at him those eyes were full of need and desire which only he could sate. Thomas could deny her a little while but he couldn't ever leave her unsatisfied; what sort of a husband would that make him?

Vivika didn't fight him when he flipped her over onto her back so he could move up the bed and sit, the entire time his dark eyes treasured every bit of her; smooth, long legs, supple breasts, but most importantly her needy core between those firm thighs.

When one of those knowing, naughty smiles pulled its way onto his lips Vivika peered at him suspiciously but before she could even think of asking Thomas had grabbed her by the hips and practically lifted her to straddle him. Without a single word he shuffled down until he lay flat and was face to face with her glistening sex; he pressed his tongue to her.

"Fuck! Thomas!" She groaned, her hands clung to the headboard.

Thomas coaxed her legs open a little more with his hand while he licked her, but soon she grew close and her hips bucked wildly so Eichhorst wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still while he drew every swear word and every pant he could out of her. Vivika's second orgasm hit her like a freight train when Thomas pressed his lips to her wet sex and _sucked_. Suddenly and without warning his new wife's legs gave out but Thomas carefully angled her so she fell softly beside him on the bed. For a moment she didn't speak, just lay there with her eyes closed and mouth open as she sucked in much needed oxygen. While his new wife basked in her bliss Thomas listened to her heartbeat, smelt the blood and sex in the air as something primal inside him purred. No he couldn't orgasm after turning Strigoi but still there Thomas lay with her taste on his tongue and his own pleasure surrounding him.


	21. Chapter 21

Just over a week had passed sine the bomb had detonated, the streets still lay in chaos and panic for the most part but Thomas and Vivika had worked quickly to get ahead of it all. People had understandably been flocking to the Freedom Centres – which Vivika had suddenly found to be her responsibility as The Master's new human liaison. People begged for help knowing the Freedom Centres were better stocked than even the hospitals which had practically collapsed after the first day since they didn't have the resources or the weapons to fend off looters.

Thomas had a mountain of things to deal with especially after he'd been forced to take on Kelly's workload as well so Vivika had essentially been alone in learning what her new job entailed, however, she'd damn well get it done and do it well. She'd not disappoint her husband or her master. The Master's plan required these people, they needed to know their blood types and check for any gene abnormalities that could possibly harm the Strigoi when feeding. Vivika had basically been put in charge of keeping an eye on the food supply. Then there were the pregnant women, they couldn't have Born springing up everywhere like feral cats when a tuna can opened.

In hindsight the raven-haired woman had been given a very important and difficult job, it was an honor. That was how Vivika found herself stood up on the balcony dressed like the city hadn't just gone to hell overlooking the walk-in below at their largest centre. People screamed and shouted – noise echoed off the ovular room – as they tried to force their way past her staff and trample others. Vivika rolled her eyes, _Gods how has the human race survived this long?_ She drummed her fingers on the metal guard rail slowly as she steadily grew more and more irritated by the incessant, increasing clamour. Vivika could hardly hear herself think.

A Strigoi scurried up behind her then and held out a black tablet which she took quickly so she could start to comb through the lists. Their records weren't being updated properly, missing answers or question marks in places she wanted actual facts; probably due to the fucking mess down below. The woman with more White coursing through her veins than God had endured enough, she shoved the tablet back at the Strigoi who shuffled back a few steps so he would remain out of sight of everyone below and stood quietly awaiting new orders.

Vivika oh so calmly took out her gun – the one Thomas had gifted her – and easily fired a shot upwards. Instantly everyone screamed and dropped to their knees expecting a fire fight. The guards – faces covered to hide their Strigoi nature – raised their weapons to control any fallout if needed. When no more shots came people started to search for the bang's source and soon found a very pissed off looking woman stood high above them.

"Shut up!" She took a breath as screams, yells and fucking crying finally died down then put her gun away.

The eternally twenty-one year old stood there looking powerful and immaculate; Thomas would have been proud. The stupid humans down on the main floor finally took the hint and shut their tiny mouths, some clung to young children while others visibly bordered on panic attacks.

"Thank you." She began far more calmly. "Now, here is what is going to happen. You will all line up in an orderly fashion so as my people can take down the information they need in order to treat you, then and _only_ then shall you be given attention since no one is currently bleeding out on my floor."

A man – tall, blond, with a deep set brow – left what looked to be a wife and three young children and shoved past some of the other people huddled on the ground towards to glare up at Vivika. This asshole was going to be an annoyance, damn she hoped he was B+.

"Who the fuck are you?" _Yep, my asshole sensors are working._ "We need those meds! We don't have time to fill out a goddamn questionnaire, or did you miss the nuclear bomb from your ivory tower?"

Vivika smirked, at least she'd gotten her dress code down well. While her dress stopped at her knees and had three-quarter sleeves it was pure white without a single blemish on it, a clear indication she didn't spend her time in the trenches. The deep V gave a good view of her cleavage without it being obscene or whoreish but wouldn't let people forget just how beautiful this young woman was. The heels, the carefully controlled make-up, not a hair out of place, yes, she wasn't one of them and that was exactly how Vivika liked it; they weren't even the same species any longer.

"How rude, allow me to introduced myself." She lightly rested a hand on her chest to gesture to herself. "I am Vivika Eichhorst and I run these Freedom Centres." She leaned on the guard rail as she took a second to delight in the sound of her new name. "Tell me, oh wise oracle, what happens when one of my people gives a dose of penicillin to someone and they have an anaphylactic reaction and _die_ as they're allergic to it because – and I quote – they didn't have tome to fill out a goddamn questionnaire?" She didn't give him or anyone else a chance to respond. "Well, we'd have a dead person and a wast of penicillin. So I suggest, unless you have any other bright ideas, that you obey my rules before you have to explain that your complete inability to shut your mouth is the reason you're children aren't getting the medical treatment they need."

The blond – clearly hostile by nature – man continued to glare at her, he wanted to say something, call her a bitch but the hand his wife placed on his elbow managed to keep him silent for his children's sake if nothing else. Please the prick understood and had been controlled Vivika returned her attention back to everyone else and made sure to speak in a far calmer tone as she stood up straight again.

"We will see everyone, I promise you, but we ask these questions for your own safety. Anyone with children who need treatment or pregnant women please form a line on my far right, anyone with deep lacerations, head traumas or think a wound is infected to my far left. Everyone else in the middle. I understand your desire to be treated quickly but quickly puts you in more danger. I'd also like to point out the heavily armed guards who will be throwing the next person who attempts to force their way past my people out onto the street to deal with their problems themselves."

The humans took note of the armed Strigoi – not that they knew them to be Strigoi – and started to form into the lines, some did it easily and without too much of a problem while other – such as the blond asshole – continued to glare at Vivika as if she was scum while they found their spot. The raven-haired beauty honestly didn't care about a couple of idiots who'd probably get them killed in due time.

The Strigoi who'd been loitering behind her suddenly approached her again though he did remain out of sight, having the humans spot a Strigoi so early on in the second half of their plan wouldn't have been a good idea. Vivika opened her mouth to shoo the thing away but then it spoke and she realize it now held itself with far more authority and grace.

"I am proud of you, Vivika." Began The Master via his underling. "You have proven yourself strong and unwavering. I commend you."

"Thank you, Master."

"You have made them believe they are protecting themselves by obeying you completely unaware they are telling us who has the best of their blood."

She quickly flashed her Lord a smile. "I've learned humans fall into traps easier if they believe they're working for their own fortune. Any man will run into the fire if he thinks there is gold on the other side."

The Master chuckled which surprised Vivika because she'd never heard that from him before.

"Thomas certainly chose well when he picked up. Also, I am pleased you no longer refer to yourself as human, then again, you are so much more now."

"Master, if I may ask," she turned to face him fully, "why did you give me the White? Why not turn me? I could still run the human side of things as a Strigoi."

The Master nodded. "Indeed you could, I do not doubt it, Vivika. However, then you would be mine and not Thomas'. You are my gift to him for his loyal service these many decades and as such I will not possess his wife. The White provides you a longevity that will allow you to stand beside myself and Thomas for the rest of time. I know you serve me, I have seen the things you have done and I am proud of you, my child. Refusing to turn you is not a punishment, though your human side is a disadvantage, refusing to turn you is a gift. Do you remember the night we first met." Vivika remembered, remembered the cold in those darkened tunnels, remembered him ordering Thomas to kill her. "You said Thomas liked you being human, I am no fool, I am fully aware this comment meant sex and feeding from you. If I were to turn you, my child, you would no longer be you but my re-enactment of you. Neither of you would ever complain and continue to love one another, this I know, but why would a caring master do all that when their was another way?"

She took a moment before looking up at the Strigoi. "It is a great kindness, Master. Thank you."

He shrugged off her gratitude as he always did no matter who it came from. "As I said, it is his gift just as ever lasting life is yours. Why create the mind of a Strigoi when you already have one."

He brushed her cheek with a slender fingers then and her green eyes locked on him, they shone delightfully. Vivika leant into his touch, truly the only human who had never feared him, not for one second. Even Thomas and Setrakian had been scared at first, but he'd ordered Thomas to kill her and she'd not even flinched.

"Continue to serve me well and who knows the rewards you shall reap."

Vivika shook her head slightly though didn't pull away from his touch. "I do not serve you for rewards, Master."

The Master nodded in understanding and lowered his hand. "I am aware. You do it to see the downfall of a poisonous race and the rise of a strong one. You are one of the few humans to have ever seen the truth, Vivika, to understand the greater picture."

"Master I-"

The semi-immortal's mouth snapped shut when she peered back at her master to find the bold, red eyes had faded and the Strigoi stood beside her looked like it's normal self once again. _Conversation over then,_ mumbled her brain; no matter though. With the chaos under control Vivika headed back to her office at the centre. Well, it wasn't _her_ office exactly but she'd got armed men in the building and had been put in charge so she highly doubted anyone was going to argue with her over the big office.

Her heels click-clacked as they always did as she made her way calmly down the sterile looking halls away from the balcony. Once inside her claimed office Vivika sat herself down to just listen to the quietude, so peaceful. It was fairly safe to say she'd not seen this part of her life coming, sitting there in fine clothes, married and a powerful member of a new world order; damn did she more than welcome it.

Brightly polished emeralds peered down at her wedding ring, she supposed it hadn't really been a wedding but at the same time Vivika was now firmly and happily Thomas' wife. Long ago her father had forced her into the gutter but Thomas had hauled her up into The Master's pantheon and draped her in gold and silk for their pleasure. Him the god of war and her the goddess of deception. The war had been won with that explosion, now it was Vivika's job to deceive the surviving enemy; and the easiest way to do that was to not let one's enemy know they were the enemy. Vivika wouldn't only do her job, no, she'd take pride in it, after all, Vivika wasn't human any longer, she owned them no fealty.


	22. Chapter 22

Darkness had started to fall roughly a half hour ago, strange how day had become a sort of dusty color and yet night-time hadn't changed all that much. Everything went black and if one was very lucky they'd be able to see Polaris through the dense clouds; not much different to the light pollution before the bomb.

Vivika stepped onto the elevator at the base of the Empire State building and rode it high up to the large apartment they'd fashioned for Goodweather child; well, it had mostly been Thomas. Now that they had a new world order going fairly well the people at the top of the Partnership were being rewarded, and since she and Thomas were The Master's most loyal servants they'd been granted a – frankly ridiculously large – penthouse since the place they'd been staying in before had received cracks in the foundation after the bomb. However, she had taken a liking to all the floor to ceiling windows the place had, it had amused her that they'd not needed to paint them black or cover them. She'd even managed to go back to Mayfair and get all her entomology things which she'd used to build her own little private retreat, if Thomas got another of his blood dungeons Vivika would have what she wanted.

The raven-haired beauty stepped off the elevator and glanced around in search of Zach, nothing. The apartment was certainly large but still somewhat under furnished for a teenage boy. Green eyes spotted the Feeler sat in a large doorway and followed it through into the next room where she found Zach stood staring out the window at the street below.

"Hi, Z." She greeted as if she cared one iota about the brat but she received no answer.

She sighed and set her bag down on the leather couch then went to rest a hand on his shoulder. Almost instantly Zach curled into her and clung on, he'd done that since Kelly had died; act aloof and vacant than snuggle into her like a hard done to kitten as soon as she got close. Vivika made a display of indulging him for a short while, wrapped her arms around his growing shoulders and rested her chin atop his head as she petted him like the little kitten he insisted upon being. Hopefully he'd not start crying this time, her Qipao dress was silk after all; a present from Thomas like most of her pretty things were, all black silk with little red flowers on it.

While having the teenager latch onto her had seriously started to irritate the more than human she could understand why he did it, she'd pushed at him to create this sense of safety when he was with her and Thomas had declared this to all be a good thing since it made it far easier for them to get Zach to do as he was told. Vivika had made Zach see himself, her, Thomas and The Master as a family, controlling him was why. Zach thought they were all he had left.

"I need you to come eat, okay?" She said softly when she finally managed to crowbar him off her.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled back quickly.

Nope, she'd had e-fucking-nough of this 'I'm not hungry' shit. They boy needed to eat and she was damn well going to make him. She calmly took out a transparent lunch box from her bag, opened it and sat it down on the coffee table before she peered up at him with as much fake love as she could fill her eyes with.

"You said that yesterday. You have to let me take care of you, alright, that's my job."

Reluctantly Zach agreed and finally sat his ass down on the sofa, he grabbed one of the sandwiches from the box and started to munch on it.

"Make sure you eat your apple as well, you need the fruit."

With that she went to stand by the window where she stared down at the dusty and frankly dilapidated looking street below; they had a little ways left to go before the streets actually stopped looking like a bomb had hit it. People with seemingly nothing to do went this way and that and the sun didn't quite shine but somehow managed to illuminate the city. Vivika liked it. She turned back to the teen, pleased to see him still eating, and went to sit beside him. The boy needed the closeness and the sense of comfort she provided and Zach appeared happy with her proximity.

"Z, I know that Kelly is gone, and I know you're broken-hearted, of course you are, but – do you remember what I told you the first time I took you out?"

Zach nodded as he reached for his red apple. "You said we choose our family."

 _Boy's not a complete idiot then._ "Exactly! Thomas and I may not be your blood and we won't ever try to replace your Mom, but we are your family. You're not alone, Zach, please believe that."

He nodded slowly and took a bite, this kid got easier and easier to manipulate; or perhaps Vivika had just become extraordinarily good at it.

"I know." He breathed then finished chewing his bite of apple. After a moment he glanced up at her with those dark brown eyes of his. "I always wanted a sibling when I was little. Guess now I have a big sister."

Oh Vivika could have rolled her eyes but that was exactly the feelings they'd wanted to instil in young Zach Goodweather. The boy had honestly become so easily led that Vivika hardly had to try any longer. Sometimes it got boring, easy.

"And don't you forget it." She grinned and nudged his arm jovially with her shoulder rather than letting out the irritated sigh which innately came to her. "Hey, I was thinking, there's a huge ass wall in there-" she gestured back towards the elevator, "-with nothing. How about we go to the arcade and grab the games?"

Zach breathed out a laugh. "You suggested that before. It might be cool, we could play games together then." He shrugged.

"I'll get the air hockey table as well if you want." Wasn't like anyone else was using it.

The kid nodded but soon slipped back into that quiet staring of his and she knew he'd be back in his head thinking about Kelly. Honestly Vivika couldn't have cared less that Kelly was dead, all that bitch had ever done was irritate the shit out of her and cast her sideways judging glances about her relationship with Thomas. Still, it wouldn't have been a good idea to let Zach in on all of that and so she kept quiet.

For maybe forty minutes Vivika did her best to chat and console the teenager, she played along with his 'I hate my Dad' rants and smiled in the right places, anything to keep him eating and drinking. Eventually though she managed to excuses herself and rid herself of the tedious job of watching Zach. Riding the elevator back down to the street was like getting out of a war zone to Vivika, she stepped out of the Empire State building and onto the street. The city had become much calmer now the people had taken the hint and accepted the Partnership as something good for them. No more of that chaotic craziness they'd had to put up with in the weeks which had followed the blast.

She stood there a moment delighting in the work she and Thomas had done for their master, Vivika had never been a day person so the loss of bold sunshine really wasn't a big issue. If one paid attention the vague scent of chemicals still lingered in the air from the explosion, a smoky note underneath everything else. Night had officially fallen as she headed to her black SUV, that bomb had done wonders for the traffic. She tugged the driver's door open only to find her husband sat there waiting for her; his hand rested atop his stump in his lap. Vivika didn't jump or scream, Thomas didn't hear a single increase in her heart rate, although, she did beam clearly happy to see him.

"How do you always just appear?"

Eichhorst shrugged slightly. "It's a magical talent."

That comment got a small chuckle out of her as she leaned in to kiss him. His remaining hand easily came up to cup her cheek, his touch warm and comforting against her skin in the night air.

"I wondered if you'd like to accompany me to dinner." He spoke in that deep German accent she adored so much.

"I'd _love_ that."

"Get in." He ordered softly and Vivika wasted no time obeying.

The more than human rounded the car and got in fully aware that he'd been avoiding Zach by waiting for her in the car; Vivika had been known to do the same when she could get away with it.

Thomas usually used his Strigoi speed to get around the city quickly but Vivika did enjoy watching him drive, every single movement was always controlled and organized, practically fluid; she supposed that came from his days as an officer. After a few blocks she settled to watch as the buildings flew by outside the window, a soft smile on her lips.

"What has you so happy, liebling?" Eichhorst questioned without taking his eyes from the road.

"I'm just enjoying The Master's triumph." She easily responded. "Last month I was yelling at scared idiots in the Freedom Centres and now look at us. Humans are convinced – for the most part – that the Partnership is good for them, they're actively _aiding_ it. Strigoi are well fed and the blood farms are taking root."

Thomas spoke as he turned a corner. "Do not grow too complacent, my love, the Jew and his degenerate gang of freedom fighters are still out there biding their time. Plotting. They'll try something and when they do-"

Vivika cut him off before anger and ire could take over her husband. "You'll crush them into a bloody pulp." Her eyes slipped shut then and a tiny, wanton moan escaped her lips. "Just promise me I can watch."

That actually got a smile out of the suit clad Strigoi, well, a devilish smirk.

"Have I ever denied you?"

Green eyes turned hungry as they locked onto Thomas and she quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek only to have to wipe away a small smudge of her practically trademark purple lipstick.

"Never, you're too good to me for that."

The couple didn't speak much for the rest of the short drive to the restaurant, nothing really needed to be said so nothing was. Like a gentleman he opened the car door for her and looped their arms together as they entered. Once inside the patrons took instant notice of the Thomas and his very young, very beautiful, very unpredictable wife. Everyone in that restaurant was a higher ranking member of the Partnership and all either answered to one of them directly or answered to someone who answered to one of them. It was Vivika's job to control the masses, keep records of who was where and keep day to day order around the Freedom Centres while Thomas handled the more clandestine aspects of the Partnership, either way everyone in that restaurant knew the Eichhorsts.

However, much to Vivika's surprise, instead of being seated in the main area the maître d' guided them to a private room on the far right of the restaurant decorated in dark reds and golden accents. The older maître d' excused himself and closed the door behind him leaving Vivika and her husband alone. The walls were mostly bare save for a few sconces and an oil painting of what looked to be the Venice canals. Dead centre stood a table expertly dressed with three gold, taper candles lit to provide the table an intimate glow.

With a raised eyebrow Vivika turned to Eichhorst and snaked her arms around his neck while his hand settled at her waist instinctively.

"Alright, Thomas, as much as I'm enjoying the private time it is very cloak and dagger. You have us _always_ sit in the main restaurant."

"Do I?" He looked at her with a hidden smile clearly playing dumb for some reason.

Vivika nodded. " _Always_. You sit us there for two reasons; firstly, so they know there is a Strigoi in their midst, not just any Strigoi but our master's right hand. Secondly, to be possessive of me. All those people out there and I'm in charge of half of them, ruthless and unwavering and yet I obey you, I kneel for _you_ and do anything you wish."

Eichhors' grasp on his wife tightened somewhat. "While I don't deny you're astute observations, meine liebe, what sort of husband would I be if I forgot today? Also, I am still yet to get you to stop kicking off your shoes and leave them lying around."

She fluttered her eyes up at him. "Well, I have to have some rebellions."

Thomas pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Ich liebe dich. (I love you) Happy birthday, Vivika."

The semi-immortal's brow furrowed then with genuine confusion, she glanced off into space a moment but made no attempt to separate herself from her monstrous husband. Thomas just watched her with those fake blue eyes of his.

"Is it the twenty-second already?" Eichhorst seemed surprised she'd forgotten. "Huh, I've not celebrated my birthday in so long I'd all but forgotten."

He caressed her cheek softly with his remaining hand as real compassion filled him.

"When was the last time?"

"The one just before I got kicked out of Cornell, so a while."

Thomas kissed his bride softly, lovingly not with heated passion.

"Then I insist we make up for lost time. You have been hard at work tending to the centres and dealing with Zach's childish distress all day while I have all but ignored you-"

Vivika cut him off once again. "You work harder than I do. Seriously, you haven't had a day off since the before the war ended."

Eichhorst couldn't really argue with that, while there had been quieter days he'd not actually had a true day off to just laze around since before he'd been turned; not that he'd ever been all that bothered.

"Which is why I thought you would enjoy it if tonight was just you and I." Another loving kiss. "Dinner, wine, presents."

Vivika perked up at that which got a tiny smirk out of her husband.

"I do like gifts. Though most of them are more for you than me; heels, dresses, lingerie. You do enjoy draping what's yours in diamonds and silk, don't you."

"Perhaps we could split the difference and say they are for us, besides, beautiful wives get beautiful things. Now, I have the kitchen preparing your favorites, would you care for some wine?"

The raven-haired beauty settled against him a moment to just snuggle into his chest and seek his comfort, comfort he'd only grant to Vivika.

"I love you."

"And I you, m _eine süße." (my sweet)_

They broke apart and Thomas pulled out his bride's chair like a perfect gentleman then set about pouring rich crimson into a wine glass which he handed to her with a smile before he went to retrieve his own already full glass and seated himself; not for one second did either pretend his glass contained anything but blood.

"Prost." (Cheers) Eichhorst said as they clinked their glasses together then sipped.

Odd to see the suit clad Strigoi actually sip rather than letting his stinger emerge all the way out but Vivika did notice the movement in his throat under the prosthetic.

She let out a little hum at the taste of her wine, soft notes of strawberry that danced on her palate.

"Have we ever done this? Have a calm, relaxing meal where we don't discuss The Master taking over the world."

"He needs to take the entire country before we move on to the world, my love, though I do admire your optimism. And we have done this before, I got you pizza remember?"

Vivika smirked. Oh that seemed like so long ago, a lifetime really, well, she'd been human back then so maybe it was a lifetime ago. She and Thomas had come so far since then, since he'd dumped her in his bedroom at Mayfair and set about finding tasks for her to accomplish. Vivika had gone from nothing to one of the three most powerful people in the country and soon the world, and it was all thanks to Thomas Eichhorst. Gods, did she love him, her demon in a perfectly tailored suit … and she adored the way he still wore the watch she'd stolen for him. Vivika's brain ground to a somewhat delayed halt then and her brow furrowed suspiciously.

"Hold on, how the hell do you know today is my birthday? I never told you that."

It was true, Vivika hadn't celebrated her birthday in years so it hadn't ever been worth mentioning. Hell, he'd never been forthcoming with his personal details either, had she not been in the public library one day getting more books and walked past the history section only to be bombarded by the idea of looking him up she'd have never figured out he'd been born in eighteen-ninety-five; Viivka would have liked to see little baby Thomas. That little smile of his wasn't lost on Vivika either, the knowing one which silently said he was fifteen moves ahead of everyone else.

"You gave me your full name the very first time we met; Vivika Cassandra Graves. So, when I took you as my assistant it was not all that hard to figure out who you were and where you came from. Alas, here we are and I wish you a very happy twenty-second birthday, my love."

A knock sounded lightly at a door hidden away in the corner Vivika hadn't even noticed and then a waiter entered carrying a silver platter with an array of plates and bowls, he set them quietly before Vivika; she quickly became rather certain she'd never be able to finish all of it on her own.

"Please enjoy, Missus Eichhorst." Said the waiter before he backed out of the room.

Anyone who'd spent more than ten minutes with Vivika knew her 'favorites' meant Asian food - specifically Japanese – so she was quite pleased but not overly surprised to see the sushi and tempura alongside many other dishes. The emerald-eyed woman beamed across the table at Thomas.

"It really must be my birthday."

Eichhorst let out a hum. "Enjoy. Though I do somewhat envy you. Sushi wasn't popular in Germany while I was human and I have always been curious about it."

Vivika chuckled as she took up her chopsticks. "Nope, if you want to envy something I can eat that you can't then you should envy me for maple bacon."

Thomas didn't appear all that convinced. "I shall take your word for it. Tuck in."

Vivika did just that. She ate enthusiastically but certainly not in an unladylike like manner, the entire time Eichhorst watched her as he sipped his wine glass of blood, watcher her enjoy herself and let out little hums of delight; especially when she got to the squid. He'd taken to relishing making his wife happy very early on in their relationship, an outcome which had surprised him at first.

"You really do know how to spoil a girl. Such a good husband." She teased.

"I do my best, Vivika. Though you'd be amazed how difficult it was to get an itamae into the city."

"Awww, are you smuggling people for me now? So sweet. And I feel bad sitting here eating all of this while you sip that tiny glass of blood."

Thomas' fake blue eyes flicked to the practically empty glass, to his wife and back. He sat at the table with no plate, no cutlery, just that depleted glass while Vivika had a tiny plethora of delicacies around her.

"I have more, I was simply being polite."

She pointed at him softly with her chopsticks. "Thomas, darling, don't stand on ceremony. You know I like watching you devour."

Eichhorst smirked, couldn't help it, that small expression that carried so much darkness, the one he only broke out when he was reminded of just how much he loved his evil, little bride. His perfect whore. In one smooth motion Thomas set the glass down and rose to his feet, he fastened the button of his charcoal suit jacket then crossed the room to the same door their waiter had used and vanished out the room. She'd suspected that door lead more directly to the kitchens so it was highly likely her husband had stashed a snack away in one of the meat lockers or in a side office.

Vivika didn't even glance up when he returned hauling a shirtless – and for some reason shoeless – man into the room by the hair and dumped him, just dipped her gyoza into the slightly spicy dipping sauce. Thomas yanked the man to kneel between his legs once he'd sat down and tugged his head back to expose his neck.

"Lady, the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop him!"

For some reason people always tried to appeal to Vivika's better nature, completely unaware that she didn't have one. A pretty, young girl with a conscience and a devout moral compass wouldn't have been Thomas Eichhorst's wife, she'd have been a forgotten about meal.

Suddenly Thomas ripped the man backwards harshly so the back of his head smacked against Thomas' thigh, a snarl on his heavily make-up covered face. For the first time since the flailing man had been brought in green eyes shifted upwards to see both men.

"Do _not_ make demands of my wife, especially on her birthday."

The shirtless man found himself jerked upwards by all of Thomas' Strigoi strength and then his stinger launched out and latched onto his meal's neck. Vivika didn't peer up again, just carried on eating while she listened to the last sounds of a dying man. At this point of her life Vivika was utterly unaffected by a man hardly older than herself being drained of every last drop by her husband at the dinner table. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

When the man fell limp Thomas retracted his stinger and kicked the body off to the side of the table similar to how one would shoo a kitten which insisted on being underfoot. Quietly he lifted a napkin, pure and white, that he used to dab away a small drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

The couple chatted and enjoyed this surprise celebration for quite some time. The golden candles burned down slowly and a smoky scent filled the air when one finally went out. It had been a while since the raven-haired woman had felt so loved, just being sat there with her husband, a man who valued her birthday more than she did it seemed, it was perfect. Thomas appeared relaxed as well; an unusual occurrence even to his bride.

Eventually Vivika had to stop eating even though she didn't want to – everything was _so_ good – and Eichhorst gave her a minute before he rounded the table to her, lifted her up out of her chair and then sat down so she was forced to sit in his lap; her backside supported by his left leg and his handless arm around her waist. Green eyes watched his hand slip into his suit jacket a moment only to return with a long, slender, black box wrapped with a little silver bow and held it out for her. Thomas adored the way she lit up as she took the box and yanked off the bow. Inside she found a tennis bracelet with circular cut green gems set amongst the silver.

"Are these real emeralds?"

"But of course, liebe, only the best for my beautiful bride."

He lightly kissed the top of her head as she put the bracelet on and admired it. While his wife could be quite fickle at times she was always appreciated and grateful for the things he gave her, she never turned her nose up or complained when he'd not leapt into action to get her something she'd mentioned on a whim. The German supposed that it had come from her time living on the streets. Vivika wanted all the sparkly, expensive things, the designer dresses and heels but she'd never demand them off him. Frankly that made spoiling her all the more enjoyable to Thomas; hence the Louboutin Cathy heels she currently wore.

"Thank you, Thomas, this is beautiful."

She was so perfect sat there in his arms, a genuine smile on her lips as she looked up at him. Even when he'd been human he'd never expected a woman to love him like Vivika did. He might have preferred blondes for the vast majority of his life but he'd not trade his raven-haired hellcat for the world.

"You are most welcome, although, thanks to you I have come to learn that a lady _always_ needs the matching earrings."

His right hand slipped back inside his jacket to produce a second black box wrapped the same as the first though this was was much smaller. Vivika opened it with just as much glee finding inside the aforementioned matching earrings. He quickly found a kiss pressed to his jaw.

"Perfect husband."

Oh didn't that comment fill his worm coated heart with pride.

"I try." He told her nonchalantly.

She settled against him happily. Vivika smelt lightly of miso and lemongrass while Thomas had an air of blood with sandalwood from his cologne. Thomas held her close, both arms wrapped around her waist as she savoured his unnatural warmth. He genuinely _never_ thought he'd have this; his perfect bride. The elder man must have given something away because Vivika peered up at him with those dazzling eyes of hers, the one's he'd chosen emerald jewelry for.

"Did you want this when you were human? A wife, birthdays, anniversaries?"

Thomas sat there silent for a moment, he didn't usually talk about his pre-Strigoi life and when he did it normally ended up being fleeting, a or throw away comment or a quick answer he could brush over. Vivika knew all that so she didn't push him when he remained quiet just a little too long.

"... For a time, yes." Thomas kept his voice level and calm. "Back then having a family was the … life goal. The thing society pushed everyone towards, and, of course, I was indoctrinated to want it as well. There was a girl when I was quite young, we lived almost directly across the street from one another."

"What happened?"

"Her father decided I was below their class and did everything he could to keep us away from one another. As soon as she was old enough he started to push her towards a boy who worked for him. I think she married him in the end."

"Good."

Thomas raised a single fake eyebrow in question and tilted his head down to her.

"Good?"

"Uh-huh. If you'd married her then you wouldn't have met The Master, come here, and I wouldn't have my husband. Some dead bitch would."

She placed a delicate kiss to the prosthetic neck he wore knowing full well the danger which lurked underneath.

Silence hung between them a short time and Thomas had started to think she'd got nothing more to say on the subject when quietly her voice sounded again; the second candle went out leaving behind that wispy trail of smoke.

"Did you want a wife after you were turned?"

There it was, he'd expected that question long ago.

"No." He answered simply. "Humans became a pathetic waste of time so why would I bother marring one? Humans are little more than flies buzzing around my face, we squash them not offer them love. I did not desire a wife even after you came into my life," Thomas confessed even though Vivika tensed slightly, "then, all of a sudden, I found myself stood outside a jewelry store on my return from dealing with an errand. Considering I am full of the things you have a very surprising way of worming yourself into what remains of my heart, my love."

She breathed out a soft laugh. "It's dusty in there but it still exists."

There Vivika went teasing, always teasing. It had annoyed him somewhat at first but now he quite enjoyed her jokes and jabs; revelled in that macabre sense of humor of hers. Still Vivika sighed after a short moment and it had Thomas raising yet another questioning eyebrow as he peered down at her. She had settled her head against his shoulder, her hand over hs heart and practically looked ready to fall asleep right there but he hadn't missed the sigh nor the slight sadness hidden within it.

"Are you alright, liebling?" When she didn't answer quickly he slid two fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards forcing her to face him; a silent demand for an answer. "Vivika?"

She smiled but it wasn't even remotely like the others they'd shared that evening.

"It's nothing, Thomas, just a stupid little fantasy. Don't pay it any mind."

"If there is something you want, I will get it for you. Vivika, you know that."

She moved his fingers from her chin and took her hand in his which she held close to her chest.

"It's not something you can obtain, it's an impossibly that's why it's fantasy. Like I said, ignore it."

"Tell me." He ordered, accent thick.

His tone left no room for misunderstands and Vivika knew she'd not get out of it any time soon. With a reluctant sigh she finally gave him a real answer.

"Do you remember after the bomb went off and you came back after speaking to the Master? Zach was asleep in my lap and I was petting his hair."

"I remember." Those two words were all he gave his wife.

"You said I'd be a good mother and it's just been going around in my head ever since. The other day I came out of my entomology room and – there are just two huge bedrooms we are literally _never_ going to use. I get we're the top of The Master's servants so we get the nice new penthouse but it's massive. I know it's stupid but for just a second I thought … what if there was a kid asleep in there or playing with their toys."

Eichhorst's eyes went wide. "You want a baby?"

The suit clad Strigoi had honestly never expected that of his beloved, she'd never seemed to express much interest in children in general and clearly disliked Zach.

"I don't just want a baby you got from somewhere or some donor's baby, I want _our_ baby, like genetically yours and mine. Which is impossible and we both know it." The young woman settled closer against him and Thomas rested his chin atop her head as thoughts and questions flooded through his brain. "Like I said it was just a silly fantasy. We can't have children, you don't want children, so it doesn't matter. I have you and that is all I need."

Eichhorst didn't know what to say to her; speechlessness was a rarity for him. She was right, of course, they couldn't have children and Thomas hadn't every really wanted kids even when he'd been human and stuck in that 'you must grow and have a family' way of thinking. The only way for them to have a child would be for him to infect her once she was already pregnant, create a Born, but then she'd not possess the correct organs to give birth and it would have to claw its way out of his very beautiful wife, probably killing her. The early years of a Born's life were very cruel. He'd not allow harm to come to Vivika and The Master had made it very clear she wasn't to be turned. So that left them with her being very, very right, they couldn't have a child.

He sighed internally. Thomas hadn't lied, Vivika would make a good mother, she loved with all her heart, she was loyal and quite frankly would have been the only person capable of raising and adoring a half-breed. Still, it wasn't possible and not worth fretting over. His arms tightened around her, Eichhorst just hoped this fleeting fantasy didn't take root; it would only hurt her.


	23. Chapter 23

The Master and his cohorts were just a little over nine months past what the humans had termed Illumination Day and things were going remarkably well, most humans had been convinced that the Strigoi were their friends and comrades in the new world rather than clocking the fact New York had basically been turned into a free range prison.

Thanks to the fallout of the bomb and Thomas' smarts Strigoi now controlled just about every inch of North America and had even started to successfully worm their way into South America as well; mostly Mexico. They'd have everything soon enough and The Master would dominate.

Vivika's Freedom Centres – Eldritch Palmer may have created them but Vivika had brought them to life – handed out food and medical supplies to anyone as long as they had a valid identification tag on their sleeves. At first The Master hadn't seen the point of caring quite so generously for the humans but he'd come around when he saw how effective Vivika's plans and ploys could be. Due to her diligence they now knew almost every single B+ person in the entire country and exactly where they were.

It hadn't been easy in the beginning to convince the humans that the Strigoi could help, in fact, for the first month or so they'd needed to keep Strigoi involvement quiet to avoid a panic but now they were free to wander around during the day, faces exposed without humans freaking out and trying to shoot them every four seconds. Strigs didn't have to cover their faces and hide, they could be as nature intended.

Many things had changed over the nine months since the detonation but Vivika was pleased she could say excelling at her new job to be among them; she'd even been the first person to coin the term 'partnership'. While the power was _very_ enjoyable she had much preferred watching the annoying humans finally shut up and fall in line like the pathetic creatures there really were. Speaking of annoying humans she and Thomas had still been instructed to care for Zach, husband and wife hated it equally but, of course, they obeyed their master. Whatever plan The Master had for Zach it must have been important.

That was how the raven-haired femme fatale found herself stood in the luxury apartment Zach had been provided inside the Empire State building while he played around with a remote controlled car and his Feeler. Thomas stood beside her, a large case in his hand as they just watched him a moment since they'd not been noticed stepping off the elevator. Always angry, always whining, always complained about how hard his fucking life was. Something told Vivika if she and Zach swapped childhoods he'd realize just how bloody good he had it.

Eventually Thomas stepped across the room making himself and his bride known and returned straight back to business; they didn't like Zach, didn't mean they'd disobey their Lord.

"Enjoying your new toy, I see." Said Thomas as he set the case down on the nearest flat surface and clicked it open. Zach tossed the car remote down angrily; just another display of his childish nature. "The Master has planned an activity for you today."

The boy shot a questioning but curious look to Vivika before returning his attention to Eichhorst, it wasn't any secret that Zach trusted the woman more.

"Doing what?"

From the case Thomas skilfully – and single-handedly – took out a rifle which he thrust out towards the child to see.

"This is a SOCOM mk18 rifle." He informed quickly. "Take it." Zach hardly hesitated as the Feeler scurried around at his feet. "It holds thirty rounds."

The teenager took a moment to inspect it and Vivika crossed the short distanced to her husbands where she was quickly allowed to settle against his chest. When Thomas had been told to give the boy a rifle both he and Vivika had raised eyebrows, seemed like a sure way to get them killed accidentally, but they'd obeyed.

Zach sounded confused. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Suddenly came a whoosh of air movement which actually made the tops of Vivika's hair flutter and then, there at the far side of the room, stood The Master. Zach flashed his eyes over to their Lord. Vivika much preferred Palmer's body now it no longer looked like Palmer, nothing of that man remained, just a slight lilt in The Master's voice when he spoke.

"We're going on an outing." The Master informed cryptically.

The green-eyed manipulator knew that was her moment so she put on the best loving smile she had and flooded Zach with it.

"Like a family."

One of her jobs after all was to convince Zach they were indeed all happy and together and fuck was she good at it; took pride in it.

"But first your White."

The Master crossed the room with determined steps as Thomas took the weapon from Zach and returned it to the case. Without question Zach knelt before their master and accepted his single drop of White. Vivika could tell Thomas wasn't pleased, felt him tense up slightly, The Master giving up his divine essence just so this boy could what? Feel special, be part of a family that didn't actually exist, avid asthma attacks? Seemed like a waste to the married couple.

Vivika, of course, drove to the Central Park Zoo while Zach sat in the back with The Master and Thomas kept a close eye on the kid as he went over exactly how to use the rifle. She couldn't help but listen to him, Thomas was very knowledgeable and she soon found herself wondering just how much of his firearms knowledge was new and how much lingered from his time as an officer. She supposed it didn't matter one way or another, she just enjoyed listening to his voice.

As soon as they arrived at the zoo Thomas loaded the rifle took the safety off and then the three of them basically let Zach run wild into the tiger habitat. Three sets of eyes watched from up high above the enclosure as he nervously wandered around for a while in search of his target. It amazed her at how easily The Master had been able to convince Zach to go inside.

The raven-haired beauty leaned against her husband's strong chest as they wondered if Zach was going to get himself killed; didn't matter to them. The tiger appeared then, large and stunningly beautiful. Quickly Zach opened fire and then that gorgeous animal lay dead with a young teenager poking it. Waste of a tiger if you asked Vivika.

"He feels it. Power over lesser creatures. Taking a life."

"He shot four bullets when one would have been enough." Responded Thomas clearly not as impressed as The Master.

Thomas though the boy had wasted ammunition while Vivika firmly believed that tiger had more right to live than Zach.

"There is dark potential in this boy."

Eichhorst tilted his head slightly towards their master and his expression truly said it all, he wasn't conceived in the least, just like his bride he wondered why they were all still bothering with him. The Master sped away down into the enclosure then without offering Thomas a single hint as to this boy's use. The Eichhorsts did, however, smile devilishly when they noticed him pretending to be the boy's mother again.

Vivika rubbed at her shoulders. "I'm cold."

That seemed to pull Thomas out of whatever internal debate he was having with himself and he peered down at his beautiful wife with fake blue eyes.

"Perhaps if you were to wear clothes instead of dressing like a whore." He replied in a tone which said he'd honestly have rather she be cold and dressed like a whore than the other way around and easily wrapped his arms around her.

Vivika cuddled in close to his chest and slipped her arms under his suit jacket to warm her hands up at his flanks; he smelt of sandalwood.

"Maybe I could get the zoo running again." She began after a few moments. "These animals have more right to life and food than humans do and yet we're feeding and sheltering them."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "And where do you propose to get all the meat for such large animals?"

Vivika hardly missed a beat. "The bodies we toss into the incinerators. We could cut them down, render them unidentifiable as human, just hunks of nondescript meat and bring it here for the wildlife. The bones, skin, hair and everything else can just carry on into the incinerator. We already have all the meat they need just going to waste."

"My clever bride." He pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. "What about the herbivores?"

"Well, the countryside is starting to become unkempt and if you can smuggle people into New York for me I wouldn't seriously doubt you couldn't get me veterinary supplies and other essentials for such big animals."

Eichhorst pulled her tighter against him, pressed their chests together and silently enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against him.

"True. However, who would visit? Humans seem more focused on themselves."

She snorted. "Humans are _always_ more focused on themselves, and who said I'd want people visiting? I just said I would get the zoo working, I didn't say it would be a tourist attraction again."

She stretched up on her high heels for a kiss which Thomas quickly and happily returned. He adored this woman, this more than human. So smart and cunning but she seemed to place living creatures on a ladder of importance; Strigoi and herself were at the top, then the animals and finally down at the bottom were regular humans. If it came down to a dog she'd never met or Zach she'd be saving the dog without question.

Suddenly Thomas hoisted Vivika up and onto the guard rail so her back was to their master and Zach, his lips locked to hers as he pushed her thighs apart so he could stand between them to better plunder her mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close and illuminate any possibility of her falling. Instantly her body flooded with warmth, she crossed her ankles behind his back to seek as much warmth from his as possible. Thomas kissed at her neck, her lips, her ear every now and again he would nip at her skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark for a few seconds before she healed. Vivika adored the way her suit clad husband kissed her, always possessively.

She pulled back when Thomas ground to a halt, his whole body may as well have turned to stone; her brow furrowed deeply.

"Thomas?" Nothing, he didn't blink, he didn't speak, he didn't move at all. "Thomas, darling, are you alright?"

"Today is about Zach." Green eyes snapped to her left to see The Master with Zach at his side. "It is not for you to rut against one another."

Vivika had the common courtesy to actually look apologetic. "I'm sorry, Master."

Point proven The Master released Thomas who suddenly shifted and set Vivika down on her heeled feet before he turned to their Lord, head slightly lowered.

"As am I, Master. Please, forgive us."

The Master calmly strode towards his every loyal servant and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I admire your love for her, it is pure. Though today is for Zach and you will remember that."

Thomas nodded while the boy in question just stood there looking as if he couldn't have cared less; in all honesty he probably didn't. With the little confrontation over with The Master returned to Zach and guided him away towards the car leaving Vivika and her husband to follow along behind.

~X~

Thomas strutted into the penthouse he and his beautiful bride via the large, black double doors. He cast a glance up the main staircase in search of Vivika but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, he padded into the grand living area and called out her name but no response came which was unlike her, at the very least she'd call out an 'I'm here' from wherever she was in their home. He stepped out of the side door and onto the large decked area where finally found Vivika swimming lengths in the infinity pool; odd for a woman who'd complained only a few hours earlier that it was cold outside. Still, his wife had always been an odd one so he didn't question it too much.

Thomas stood there and watched for a few seconds since she hadn't noticed him, just witnessed his bride in her natural habitat. The yellow bandeau bikini she wore was eye-catching and didn't let him forget for one seconds just how alluring Vivika really was. Her hair danced through the water as she swam from one end to the other then back, as if it had a life of its own. Thomas also had to admire just how free she looked as she glided through the water, a diamond among rocks, a beauty carved from marble. Okay, maybe he stood there more than a few seconds, minutes may have been closer to the truth, either way he was actually surprised when she popped up from the water and rested her arms at the pools edge so she could flash him a smile. Easily Thomas went to crouch down beside the pool's edge.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"No point having this pool and not using it, right? Jogging hasn't ever been my thing so I have to stay fit somehow." She must have seen something in him beyond enjoyment over watching his wife because without warning her brow furrowed. "Are you alright, Thomas? You seem … disgruntled."

He sighed. "Our master has elected to give Zach a rewards for killing that tiger this morning." Her furrowed brow turned to a raised eyebrow full of question. "His pretty maid is now a permanent fixture it would seem."

"Why was I not informed? I always deal with Zach."

Thomas' fake blue eyes flitted to the edge of the deck where her hands rested only an inch or so from his shoes.

"Indeed, but it may not have been the best of ideas to have his supposed _big sister_ flaunt Zach's new girlfriend at him."

Oh that made her chuckle. "How long do you think it will be before he asks one of us how to speak to girls?" She put on her best mock voice. "Em, Mister Eichhorst, how did you get Vivi to love you?"

The suit clad man smirked before he answered in that deep German accent of his. "I killed a man in front of her."

She reached up to play with his red tie, her fingertips left it damp in places but nothing which would take too long to dry.

"Actually, I think you had me from the second time we met." She let out a little hum at the memory; it seemed so long ago now. "You pinned me against that wall, held me by the throat and I was yours."

"Good to know, liebling." He noticed the expression on her dangerous face then. "If you try and pull me into this pool I will-"

Eichhorst never got a chance to finish his sentence because Vivika yanked him forwards and he splashed straight into the heated water. She roared with laughter, head tilted back and eyes closed obviously thoroughly amused. Her laughing only grew worse when he popped up again looking like a drowned rat. Much to the semi-immortal's amazement Thomas appeared far more convincing as a human when sopping wet. The slight plastic sheen of his prosthetics was far less noticeable, his skin looked more real to, smoother rather than powdery. When she thought about it the only thing which continued to give him away was the wig. That was when she saw the displeased and mildly angry expression he wore, unfortunately for Eichhorst it only made her laugh more.

Without warning the air was knocked from her lungs as she found herself slapped roughly against the pool edge, the wood dug into her back painfully but Vivika didn't really care.

"Go on then, what are you doing to do to me?" She asked with a teasing grin. "Smack my head against the deck? Hold me under the water?"

Thomas kissed her, his fully dressed but soaked body pressed against her practically naked one while fingers trailed down her flat stomach towards her needy core; his forearm held her in place.

"Oh no, you'd enjoy that." His accent had thickened.

The former Nazi peppered her neck with little nips and kisses, delicate but precise touches designed to have his bride mewing in want quickly; he got exactly what he wanted. Vivika's legs floated up in the water to lock around his hips while her hands flexed in the water, she'd wanted to wrap her arms around his neck but he was stronger and kept his wife in place. Thomas easily pushed the small scrap of fabric between her legs aside to tease her entrance. His kisses deepened and Vivika felt the urge he had to bite down and turn the pool red.

He delighted in the way her little hums and mews slowly grew into wants and whimpers, breathless pants of his given name after her head had fallen back and she'd started to try and claw at him in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. Thomas denied her though, kept his handless arm firmly pressed against her upper chest to stop her moving around or floating away from him.

When he felt her start to quiver around his talented fingers Thomas knew she was close, knew this was where she needed him most, knew he'd made her body yearn for him.

"You asked what I'd do to you." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't care anymore." Was the only breathless response he received and boy did it make him smirk.

"But _I_ do. You'd like the pain so it would have to be something to really upset you and make you learn your lesson."

Thomas kissed her again, deeply, tongues fighting for dominance which Thomas always won.

"Like not letting you orgasm."

Before Vivika could even open her eyes Thomas had retracted his fingers from her sopping core and lifted himself out of the pool. Water poured from his suit and splattered down onto the ground as if the heavens had suddenly opened for a thunderstorm; big drops that almost made their own song. Green orbs finally caught up just in time to see Thomas reach the doors which lead to the kitchen.

"Thomas? Thomas, you can't just leave me like this." He called out in outrage. "Thomas!"

The Strigoi didn't even look back, this was her punishment after all.

"You asshole!"

He didn't even cast her a glance just vanished through the door to get changed. In hindsight Vivika really should have seen that coming … or not coming as the case may be.


	24. Chapter 24

Though he ran the maternity facility for the Partnership Sanjay did report directly to Vivika Eichhorst, so it wasn't all that surprising when Thomas entered their bedroom to find his lady wife sat on their large bed with her feet tucked under her with pages of print outs around her. Slightly more unusual though was the quantity of pages.

Thomas lifted a well placed eyebrow as he moved further into the bedroom. "What is this I hear about women trying to escape our maternity facility?"

Green eyes flicked up to him, lined in black with just a touch of silver, lips black as sin all to make those emeralds even bolder.

"Hello to you too, Thomas darling. I'm fine, thank you for taking an interest in your wife." She teased only a little disgruntled.

"Do not play coy with me, Vivika."

She sighed seeing he was in full business mode rather than a playing with his wife mode.

"Yes, alright. Two women seduced a guard and used him to try and escape the facility. Of course it failed, the women will be dealt with and the guard has already been drained. I have Sanjay dealing with it, it is his house after all."

Thomas' head tilted questioningly. "You just left him to his own devices even after he has failed so stunningly?"

"Thomas, believe it or not, Sanjay isn't a _completely_ incompetent moron. This is the first time such a thing has occurred and he knows not to let there be a second. Knows he will not enjoy the consequences if I have to go down to the Bronx and deal with issues like these myself."

The former Nazi stood there at the side of the bed for a moment as he thought, calculated and did whatever else was always going on inside that wormy brain of his. Vivika, however, she'd already moved on to wanting to touch him. She shifted all the pages into a messy pile then pulled him down by his hand to sit down which he obeyed, she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around him so her generous chest was pressed to his back.

"I'm starting to worry about you, darling, you're always so busy and overworked." Black lips pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Please, let me deal with my departments." Vivika ran her hand down his forearm and brushed her thumb over his stump. "I am the left hand, remember?"

His mouth twitched up slightly at the corner, not quite but almost a smile. "Careful, my love, you are starting to sound poetic."

"Nothing wrong with poetry, Thomas, you taught me that."

Eichhorst let his head fall backwards against her shoulder so he could just sit quietly and peacefully with his ever loving wife. They didn't do this very often, just sit in calm silence; always working, always dealing with one problem or another.

"Don't worry, husband, as soon as we have apprehended Setrakian his little cohorts will fluttered out of the woodwork. You'll feel better once we have them all. You'll be able to relax."

The Strigoi hummed. "That does sound nice, liebe, I know it is only a matter of time before they try something but the waiting is starting to grate on me, I must admit."

Vivika placed a kiss to his cheek once more. "They won't be able to resist much longer. They're humans and won't be able to stop themselves doing something stupid. They may as well send up a flare and start banging pots together."

"Amusing, my love, but I assure you, the Jew is smarter than you give him credit for."

That got a chuckle out of his wife as she pushed his shirt collar down slightly to kiss at his fake neck.

"Not smarter than my big, bad husband, surely." Another kiss, more delicate than the last.

"Hmm, assuredly not."

The suit clad monster finally looked around at the scattered papers which had started to slip and slide out of the pile Vivika had shoved them into – he was even slightly sat on a few – and grabbed one to have a proper look. While he inspected them Vivika started to loosen his red tie and shirt then slipped her hand inside.

"What is all this?" Thomas enquired in that thick German accent of his.

"I'm going through all our identification records, wanted to see if there are any in the city which suggest they're fakes or don't add up. It'll take me fucking ages and I've only just started but it needed doing."

"Surely you could have Mister Desei do this for you."

The raven-haired beauty clearly only half listened, much more interested in taking her monster's clothes off. She quickly managed to tug his suit jacket down his arms along with his white shirt once she'd finished unbuttoning it, with his Strigoi skin exposed she happily set about placing loving kisses down his shoulders while disposing of his tie somewhere on the floor.

"Could have." She finally answered. "Although, Sanjay had his problem to solve and I won't be relying on him for this when I know I'm more efficient."

He helped her get his shirt cuff over his wrist and finally cast it all aside properly before Vivika shuffled to straddle his hips, while they kissed she worked on getting him out of his dress pants with those devilishly skilled fingers of hers. Thomas easily unzipped her skirt, the tiny metal teeth were no match for him, then tugged off her blouse only to lift her easily upwards in his deceptively strong arms so he could carry her into the large bathroom.

Left just in her underwear and platform slingbacks he set his adored wife down on the tiles and reached into the glass shower to turn on the water. In an instant the sound of a cascade reached them as steam started to whirl ever upwards. Thomas spared a moment to take in her lacy underthings then – admitted slightly faster than needed – he stripped her of her panties, bra and stockings … even the delightful heels leaving her naked before him.

Vivika chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

Eichhorst didn't dignify that with a response, just whizzed off leaving her naked as the day she'd been born. His speed had brought a draft which chilled her unblemished porcelain skin so she slipped into the shower and under the toasty warm spray. She made quick work of soaking her dark hair and washing it through before rinsing, just as all the soapy bubbles dripped down to the floor that draft came again at the opening and closing of the foggy glass door. Thomas. He kissed her shoulder lovingly which she delighted in.

"Let us ignore the Jew, his friends and work for the few remaining hours of the night, yes? I have neglected my bride for the last couple of days."

It was true, they'd not even slept in the same bed for two nights.

"Yes, but what is this hush-hush thing you've been speaking to The Master about? A girl gets curious."

Slowly his fingers started to trail little patterns down her flat stomach while he sucked a bruise onto her neck which the White would heal soon enough.

"The Master believes the Mongrels are becoming too unmanageable and I am inclined to agree-"

"We all are." She spoke over him but Thomas just continued.

"-but we are, as yet unable to find a suitable balance to provide them the strength needed while keeping them under control. I have been working on solving the issue. We cannot continue to have them lashing out in front of humans, it's one thing to keep the humans in line but it is quite another to have a rabid dog to control at the same time." He sighed. "I've tried leaving them in the loam for shorter periods of time, tried turning them before, during and after they're in the soil and still no valid results."

"So you need them to be what, more mentally competent?" She questioned softly as he continued to kiss her just at the junction of where her neck met her shoulder.

"Essentially."

Vivika shrugged. "Shame we couldn't just use Born, sounds like they basically start off with the needed traits."

"Indeed, but they are impervious to the worms, my love."

The Strigoi finally, _finally_ , bit down on her neck drawing blood with his sharp teeth, it was then she realized where he'd have gone when he left her in the bathroom; to take his prosthetics, fake teeth and wig off. Despite the ferocity with which he could have chomped into her flesh Thomas didn't, he kept his bite just deep enough to make her bleed;s let out a little moan. Three little trickles escaped his hungry mouth, rich crimson that smelt practically divine, his tongue lapped at the ichor hungrily.

"Why?" Vivika's asked with a hint of puzzlement which drew Thomas from tasting her.

"They build up a tolerance while in the womb surrounded by the worms which have infected the mother." He answered in a tone which made it clear he'd have rather covered her mouth and bitten deeper. "The only way to avoid it would be to-"

The Strigoi plastered to her back fell silent which got Vivika to finally turn around and face him; as soon as his mouth left her wound she felt the White bubble up and heal it. Sure enough his prosthetics and everything else was gone, not even the contacts, only small patches of his skin colored make-up remained dotted about his face; mostly his cheeks and forehead.

She thought him adorable and couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face. "You've had an idea, haven't you." It wasn't a question, she knew him too well for that.

"Oh yes," Thomas turned his demonic eyes back to his wife, water washed down her shoulders, past those supple breasts and practically glided across every single perfect curve of her. "And the credit all firmly goes to you, my love."

Suddenly his hands snapped to her hips and pulled her back to him, his teeth ripped back into her skin though harsher this time then slammed her back against the cold tile. Vivika skidded a little but Thomas kept her upright, supported her with his handless arm while his fingers danced down between her legs to tease and torment her core.

"Thomas." She whimpered breathlessly, her arms around his neck to keep him close.

"Always such a whore for me, aren't you, my love." He whispered against her ear before he tugged on the lobe with his teeth. "My perfect little whore. My wanton harlot."

Thomas kissed her deeply then, a battle of tongues, one of which was significantly more dangerous than the other. His fingers penetrated her wet heat with want and need, the rich scent of her arousal flooded his senses making him crave her. Chemicals vaporized off her skin, how could a woman smell so utterly stupendous? His beautiful bride with a southern tongue. The noises she made for him – Eichhorst hadn't ever believed in God but if Heaven existed it was within the delightful sounds Vivika made especially for him.

"... please, Thomas. Fuck, please!?" She begged as her bliss drew near, the shower water just a faint background noise to them now. "Thomas!"

Oh how could he deny a woman who begged so sweetly for him? How could he deny his beautiful wife? So close she practically dangled on the edge of oblivion and he'd be the one to toss her down into the torrent waters. Vivika cried out his name when she came, a breathless and strangled version but he loved it. Thomas sunk his teeth deep into her neck and worked her through her orgasm so he could suck as much of her pleasure out of her blood as he could. Her walls quivered around his fingers with each pass his tongue made over the deep bite mark; it hurt so good.

When she collapsed against him after two more orgasms Thomas finally took pity on her and shut the water off. Without a word he carried her out of the shower and helped to dry her off since she stood on shaky legs. As soon as he deemed her dry enough for bed he lifted her back up – still without a single utterance – and went to lay her in bed; Vivika's hair remained damp but neither cared much.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, then again she'd been working so hard over the last few days just like Eichhorst himself. Thomas dried his greenish-white skin off on a blue towel and tidied up their clothes from the bathroom and around the bed before he finally got under the covers beside her. She sensed him instantly and rolled onto her side to cuddle up to him and his warmth.

Thomas didn't find sleep quite as quickly as the young woman though. Instead, the German lay there staring up at the ceiling with his second set of eyelids blinked occasionally. His brain worked quickly to formulate a new plan of attack for The Master's Mongrels while his fingers drew absent-minded tiny patterns over her hip where he had his arm around her. While he pondered Thomas listened to her steady heartbeat and soft breaths as she basked in slumber, or at least he did until the scheduled truck which transported blood passed by far below them. His attention soon returned to Vivika. Sweet, conniving Vivika. At first the White in her system had made her smell odd, manufactured, but over the nine months or so since The Master had bestowed his gift upon her she'd grown to smell natural again. The White mingled with her blood to create a whole new concoction which Thomas had to admit he had become rather partial to. Of course the other Strigoi had noticed as well, she'd gone from simply confusing them as to whether she was friend or food to them treating her almost the same as they did Thomas. The Strigoi obeyed when she told them to do something and not just because The Master and Eichhorst had insisted that no Strigoi was to harm her. He didn't know what to call his wife any longer, she certainly couldn't be deemed a human any longer but she wasn't Strigoi either, Vivika seemed content with 'advanced human' but that still sounded too human for the former Nazi's liking. No, Vivika had become something of a chimera.

She shuffled then as if she intended to roll out of his grasp to the other side of the bed so Thomas quickly tightened his grip to keep her in place against his lean chest. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her damp head then settled down against the soft pillows and finally closed his eyes for some sleep. He'd never needed much sleep even back when he'd been human but he'd slumbered in some truly dark, dank places in his life and he hadn't minded it all that much, but laying there in a big, soft bed with his stunning goddess of a wife, well, he'd never turn that down.


	25. Chapter 25

Vivika had to admit she'd been most pleased when Thomas had asked her to accompany him to Volter Bene late one evening as it usually meant good wine and sex. She'd not been pleased, however, when he'd found out – seconds before they'd walked in – he was there to see Sanjay Desei rather than wine and dine his bride. No, Viivka wasn't happy at all, though mostly due to Sanjay working for _her_ rather than Thomas. And they could have had such a nice night.

The entered the restaurant rather inconspicuously for them and actually managed to go mostly unnoticed which was nice if a little bit of a surprise. Eichhorst spotted Sanjay very quickly in roughly the middle of the dining room and calmly guided his wife to the table with a warm hand on the small of her back. There wasn't any urgency in their movements, everything was slow and calculated.

Her favorite human co-conspirator appeared to be arguing quietly with his wife about something but neither Vivika nor her loving Strigoi cared all that much as to what it regarded; though they could hazard a guess. They stopped at the dining table which got Desei to snap his head up instantly and fall quiet forgetting his marital squabble. When Thomas Eichhorst showed up by your table at Volter Bene it wasn't just to pass the time of day.

"Mister Desei." Said Thomas in greeting.

Oh people took notice of the Eichhorsts then, heads went down as if their meals had suddenly become three times more interesting while the braver ones amongst the dinner patrons flashed them looks littered with concern; one or two even pointed them out in a 'do you know who that is' fashion.

Sanjay audibly swallowed. "Mister and Missus Eichhorst."

The bearded man rose to his feet as he removed his napkin from his lap. Poor man was clearly nervous but the Eichhorsts honestly didn't care; Vivika even found it a little adorable.

The suit clad human gestured to his wife while his brain worked double time to figure out why the hell Eichhorst himself would have shown up.

"You- you know my wife, Seleh?"

"Frau Desei, of course."

Thomas showed her that outwardly polite but inwardly deadly smile that he'd practically trademarked over the years, the one that left a devilish glint in his eyes and unnerved almost everyone whether they be friend or foe. Vivika adored that smile, adored the reactions it got out of people and simply loved that he couldn't ever stop it turning hungry when he looked at her, even if it was just for a split second.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Said Seleh as she made to get up.

Thomas and Vivika – hell everyone who was brave enough to still be watching them – knew this was an attempt at escape but Thomas didn't give her the opportunity. Before she could even raise from her seat a single inch Thomas had gestured for her to stay put and it clearly wasn't a request despite the words that left his lips.

"No, no, no. Please, stay."

Vivika grinned as she rested against her husband in that way she always did, the one where she draped herself along his side without it looking over the top or stupid. _Oh, so we're playing it that way. Alright._

Thomas still wore that smile and it didn't look like it would fade away any time soon, his bride didn't mind that at all since the way it unnerved the Deseis amused her more and more by the second.

"Where are my manners?" Began the Strigoi as he tried to sound conversational. "Frau Desei, this is my wife, Vivika."

"Pleasure." Greeted the raven-haired beauty on Thomas' arm.

She'd been working on her own version of her husband's smile, it wasn't quite as good but Vivika was proud to say it was getting there. Like a gentleman Thomas pulled out a chair for Vivika on the opposite side of the square table before he went to seat himself in the fourth chair so his back was to the main entrance. Though some distance from the door his position left the Deseis with a sense of being blocked in; trapped.

"Don't mind us. Eat."

Sanjay finally sat down and Vivika caught a whiff of his cologne. It wasn't quite as heavy as Thomas', but then again Thomas' was there to serve a totally different purpose; not that Thomas reeked of Lorenzo Villoresi Sandalo. No, Sanjay's wasn't Sandalwood or quite as noticeable, there wasn't any sharp citruses or rosewood undertone to him, Sanjay smelt much softer, fruitier, it wasn't bad per se it just … wasn't Thomas.

The bearded man sat there not doing a very good job at hiding his worry, instead it perched on his face and embedded itself in his eyes making everything very obvious. _Both_ Eichhorsts had taken time out of their day to come and bug him; he very much doubted they wanted to double date. After a few seconds when Seleh didn't again start to eat Sanjay watched as the Strigoi plastered on that smile of his again.

"I insist."

Vivika spotted the eye gesture the bearded man gave his wife, the silent urge for her to _fucking eat_ , though she doubted Thomas had seen it. It took another couple of micro seconds but Seleh finally took the hint and picked up her fork. The Master's left hand took it upon herself to make an attempt at calming Missus Desei, not out of kindness of course, but just so they could really terrify her later; make it more fun.

"While Thomas cannot eat the delicacies served here," she began with a soothing smile which made her green orbs twinkle, "he doesn't like to deprive those who can."

With that the Eichhorsts turned their attention fully to Sanjay; had his panic not been quite so delicious Vivika might have felt bad for the elder man.

"I stopped by your office, I was surprised you weren't there." Said Thomas just a little too slowly. "I trust this means everything is in order."

Vivika found herself actually impressed with how well Sanjay managed to form a steady sentence, though she suspected reaching for his wine glass helped.

"Yes, actually. It is. Ahem." He cleared his throat. "The delivery room is fully equipped. Staff have been briefed. We've taken every possible measure to ensure the safety and well-being of the mother. I did inform Missus Eichhorst, sir."

Vivika loved it when people called her that.

"Excellent." Was Thomas' only response.

"There are many places where my and my husband's work overlap." She informed Sanjay. "We have many _long_ discussions." Vivika looked slowly over to Seleh who continued to fearfully pick at her meal. "Did you ever wish to work with Sanjay?"

Missus Desei's eyes flashed up to Vivika instantly with a tantalizing amount of blind panic scattered across them.

"Em, well, I think his work is far over my head."

She admired the attempt at swerving away from the topic but Vivika was just having too much fun.

"Oh, I suspect you're smart enough to catch up."

Polished emeralds flitted upwards to a waiter with spiky dark hair, roughly her own age as he set a glass of bloody looking wine down beside her. Vivika smiled up at him with a kinder smile than she'd shown the Deseis.

"Thank you, Gregory."

The waiter – Gregory – nodded in understanding then retreated to wherever it was he'd come from. Green eyes watched him leave for two reasons. Firstly, Gregory really was rather handsome. Secondly, it would make Thomas more possessive of her.

"They really did train him well." She spoke after a sip of wine.

Eichhorst refused to let his eye twitch with irritation, instead he forced himself from vanishing down a tangent and insisted on steering himself back to the task at hand; that was how Sanjay found himself under the Strig's firm gaze once more.

"And afterwards?"

A simple enough question but it got caution and worry to flash in the beaded man's eyes again, shame really, Vivika had always thought Sanjay rather attractive. He cleared his throat again clearly not wanting to speak of the details in front of his wife.

"Well, it's … as I discussed with yourself and Missus Eichhorst."

Thomas didn't miss a second. "I am not talking about the baby, Mister Desei, I am talking about the mothers. Everything is going to change the moment this first child is born. Surely you have a plan for dealing with their reactions. My wife has assured me you are a valued member of her people, in fact you are the only one she has _ever_ allowed free rein when it comes to operating a department. While I have every faith in Vivika, I would still like to hear it for myself."

"Honestly, sir, I don't see how it's gonna be so different."

That got Vivika to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow because it seemed so very obviously to everyone else. She watched her husband lean forwards just a touch as she continued to sip her wine enjoying the subtle taste of strawberries; Vivika did her best to hide her grin behind her glass. This was going to be good.

"Perhaps you should have your wife explain it to you. Or perhaps I take something important from you to help you better understand."

Horror, just what Vivika always liked to see; dinner and a show.

"That won't be necessary, sir." Sanjay insisted fully understanding the threat.

"Good. Because I confess I and my wife are more than a little disappointed in your progress."

A slight irritation entered Thomas' voice and Vivika knew it was one of those times, the times when it was best to just stay quiet and see what unfolded. Everyone around them had returned to their meals but she suspected that wouldn't last all that long.

"We're delivering our first baby in nine months almost to the day. I don't know how we could have done it any faster or better." Mister Desei informed in a hushed tone.

"No?" Eichhorst questioned without sounding overly impressed. "Well, what if you harvested the babies earlier. Say, seven or eight months instead of nine? Perhaps even as early as six, provided it's an acceptable size."

"I think I'm going to leave-" Began Seleh.

 _Shame,_ thought Vivika, she'd honestly expected the woman to last longer. Before Missus Desei could stand Thomas slammed his large, make-up coated hand down on the square table making a sharp, loud noise which drew everyone's attention back to them; even got a small yelp from a couple of the closer dinner guests.

"Sit!" The suit clad Strigoi ordered.

Vivika beamed, her purple painted lips tugged upwards into a crescent, as she leaned forwards just a little – wine glass still in hand – to address the elder woman.

"You're going to want to hear this, Thomas is getting to the good part."

Eichhorst didn't even acknowledge his bride had spoken, he kept his fake eyes firmly locked on Sanjay's dark brown ones. Vivika took another sip of her wine as they approached the climax of the conversation.

"Then if you shorten the recovery time for the mothers," Thomas started oh so calmly, "each of them would produce nearly two babies per year instead of one. That would almost double your output, would it not?"

Fuck, listening to Thomas do math had never been so sexy.

The bearded man, much to Vivika's surprise, didn't panic or move, he kept his voice steady but it was her husband who'd be able to hear the heart beat and know the truth behind the façade.

"That would be highly optimistic and well outside the margins for safety." Replied Sanjay.

"Yes." Eichhorst responded as if it was really very simple because in reality – for the Strigoi – it was.

"But, yes, it's possible." The dark-skinned man relented.

"Shall I do more of your thinking for you?"

Vivika couldn't stop the note of amusement which slipped from her lips, the tiny noise that got Thomas' eyes to flick to her for just a moment.

"No, sir."

"Good, because my wife is very rarely wrong about anything and I would hate for you to be one of those rare occasions." The warning wasn't lost on Sanjay, not one but. "Look around, Mister Desei. Every single person in this room serves a purpose. That's why they are allowed to dine here. If you cannot fulfil your purpose we will find someone who can."

Sanjay nodded. "I understand."

Oh there wasn't any denying he did, understood the magnitude of his suffering were this … farming venture to go awry. Just because Vivika found him attractive and adorable didn't mean she'd leave him or his heart intact. Thomas and their Lord were the only things Vivika wouldn't place herself above so she's step over Sanjay quite easily should the need arise.

She downed the last of her red wine and watched as Thomas stood, fastened the button of his charcoal suit jacket then rounded the table to help her up like the perfect husband he was; he could be such a gentleman when the mood took him. He liked his arm with his young bride's own.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Mister Desei, Frau Desei."

Once again Vivika draped herself against her husband as she sought out his warmth. "In the morning I expect a detailed report of each mother and their progress. Oh, and I must say, Seleh, I love your dress."

With that husband and wife left Volter Bene arm in arm knowing Sanjay had gotten the message. As soon as they were out on the dark street with a sky that threatened rain, far away from people Vivika pressed her chest to Thomas' and rose up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'm going to need you to fuck me now, darling."

Eichhorst smirked. "Hmm, I suspected. You've been wet for me since I slammed my hand on that table."

Oh she had, she really had. They kissed again with a clash of teeth and tongue, one monster perfectly suited for another.

"My needy wife." He said in a loving tone even The Master hadn't ever heard and tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear. "My beautiful, wanton whore."

Oh yeah, it was going to be a good night.


	26. Chapter 26

Truth be told, Vivika had enjoyed a rather splendid day. She'd tended to Zach in the morning and gotten that all out of the way so she didn't have to lay eyes on him again for almost a full twenty-four hours; honestly that right there gave that Wednesday the 'good day' status. The raven-haired woman had then managed to increase the shipments of people for the blood farms by two per shipment, which may not have sounded like all that much of an increase, but when the number of transports per week were considered it became clear just how much of a remarkable difference two people really was. Yes, Vivika had been rather proud of herself for that one and she'd practically been preening at The Master's pleased expression when she'd informed him. 'You please me greatly with your progress, Vivika' had been his reply, a sentences full of muted praise for his more than human left hand.

After her meeting with The Master at what had become his lair she made her way back down onto the street as she wondered if could convince Thomas to have a little fun roleplay-wise by having him chain her in his – mostly – brand new dungeon and playing big, powerful and very evil Strigoi for her. Oh yes, that would finish off Vivika's perfect Wednesday really rather wonderfully.

The raven-haired semi-immortal walked calmly down the street, the sound of her heels echoed faintly as she walked along. Her plum colored coat gave her away as not being one of them, the rest of the human race, the people walking single file all nice and neatly like ants. No, Vivika hadn't been on the side of the humans since long before she'd met her darling husband and their Lord. The coat had a big black fur collar and a layered flare skirt which danced around her thighs as she walked; the lack of identification tag drew almost as many confused sideways glances as the coat itself. Yes, Vivika Eichhorst stood out rather boldly against the dark, bland colors everybody else wore. No one could have mistook her for one of them, not any longer, not just because of the coat, her make-up or lack of an identification arm band, but because of the way she held herself. She'd make no attempt to join a line, just carried on down the dusty sidewalk as she pleased. The guards would glance up at her every now and again as she passed by them only to realize who exactly Vivika was and quickly turn their heads away back to their jobs. The green-eyed woman enjoyed that, she'd spent so long-playing the chameleon, being invisible that Vivika really rather liked standing out at times; not constantly, just enough for her to feel special.

Vivika continued down the street with a tablet in hand as she tried to find out if she could come up with a new way of speeding up the experiments in Wing Three but frankly it didn't appear as though there was. While dealing with the organizing for their experiments was firmly Thomas' department and always would be, it was Vivika who supplied the people and had them transported; he demanded and she supplied. Still, Vivika liked to try and help where possible, be a good little wife to her husband and a loyal servant to The Master.

The sudden sound of thick metal snapping drew the green-eyed girl out of her inner thoughts abruptly and for a second she'd got no idea what she'd heard, only that the noise had come from behind her. She turned quickly to find a Mongrels had managed to break free of its leash and had taken off along the empty road towards her, or more correctly the people in the line behind her; ever since The Master's reward she'd smelt nothing like food to the Mongrels.

Screams started as guards chased after the loose Mongrel and a Strigoi who'd been patrolling one of the nearby rooftops leapt down and made to grab the broken chain that wafted around behind it. Before the twenty-two year old had even processed what was going on she latched onto the Mongrel's thick leather collar as it tried to scurry by her and the poor thing stopped instantly but it did look frightfully confused; the Mongrel wasn't the only one confused as to the fact her subconscious plan had actually worked.

"Sit!" She commanded and the creature obeyed, dropped down to sit as if it was a good puppy dog.

Vivika smirked to herself, she'd honestly not known if that would work or not. Not seeing her as food was one thing but controlling a Mongrel, a type of Strigoi even Eichhorst himself admitted were unstable and unpredictable, was rather another.

Finally the guards – three of them – managed to catch up along with the Strigoi from the roof, all of which stood looking at her wondering the same thing Vivika had wondered; how the hell had she managed this. Calmly she lifted the snapped chain and was quite surprised when the Mongrel pressed its face into her thigh so it could smell her awkwardly through its muzzle, as if trying to decipher what Vivika was exactly. It tickled.

It wasn't lost on the emerald-eyed beauty that everyone from both sides of the street had stopped to stare at her but Vivika didn't care, she just handed the broken leash to the Strigoi as she trusted him more than the human guards.

"Get the Mongrel a new leash and put him back to work." Vivika ordered without leaving room for argument.

The Strigoi nodded swiftly then yanked the creature away really rather forcefully; they'd never cared all that much if they hurt themselves or others. The other guards though, they just continued to stare at her for a few moments, to them she didn't smell any different to a regular human – though undoubtedly cleaner – so Vivika managing to stop a Mongrel in its tracks was even more out of the ordinary for them.

The shortest of the three managed to regain his ability to talk far faster than his co-workers.

"We're sorry, Ma'am, won't happen again."

Vivika turned her attention to the guard as she bushed her hands together ridding herself of the dust, however, she'd need a shower to get the feeling of Mongrel sweat off of her skin.

"Se that it doesn't." She told the men firmly. "Now, get these people back to their lines and carry on."

The three guards quickly obeyed and Vivika turned back in the direction she'd been heading in, her tablet tucked underneath her arm as she walked. Thomas had most certainly been right, something _had_ to be done about the Mongrels and it needed to be done fucking soon. Telling it to sit has just been an instinct, she'd not really known if it would have worked or not; she'd gotten lucky. When she thought about it the only logical theory she could come up with as to why the Mongrel had obeyed quite so easily was down to her having such a high level of the White in her blood.

If this sort of thing happened again what was to say she'd have as much control, or that she'd even be there. The Partnership operated by having humans remain mostly calm and they needed it to stay that way. The Master's plan was to funnel a good proportion of humans into the blood farms – 'good proportion' meaning almost all – while the Partnership staff, guards, doctors, transporters, electricians, all oft would remain in the cities to control and operate any and all future experiments as well as maintaining the city. It would have been nice to lock all the humans away like the blood bags they were but The Master wasn't so stupid to forget he'd need someone to keep the cities operational. Although, if any of that was to reach fruition Thomas really would have to find a way to prevent the Mongrels trying to kill every human it saw until then.

"Thomas had better hurry the fuck up or we're going to have problems." Vivika grumbled to herself as she walked.

They still had Setrakian and his cohorts to deal with, still had to finish rounding up all the remaining nuclear weapons, still had fully complete the last of the blood farms. She, Thomas and The Master could have done without adding Mongrel attacks to the list of irritations.

~X~

Thomas knew it was late when he finally returned to the large penthouse he shared with his young wife but he honestly didn't care as to an actual time, he'd still not been able to make any progress in his search for the Jew and frankly the complete lack of any leads had started to get to him. As soon as he stepped through the door he knew his wanton Vivika would be around somewhere, the lights were on and _Rock The Casbah_ blasted through the penthouse.

Slowly he walked through into the large living area where he found his wife really rather quickly, he stood silently just behind one of the sofas and watched as she danced happily around in that youthful way of hers; she looked happy, genuinely happy. Her dancing amused him so Thomas made sure to stand eerily still, remain silent and just watched her. Those green eyes he loved so much were closed and her hair swished around her as she danced, Vivika had always been so full of life.

Suddenly she paused and turned to face him, no doubt she'd felt his eyes on her. She didn't jump like she had when he'd first found her and always insisted on just appearing or loitering unseen, no Vivika had come to expect that of her husband.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, accent softer than usual.

His wife smiled up at him, green eyes sparkled like gemstones. "Always."

Vivika held her hand out to him and Thomas came close as the song neared its end. One hand slipped into his bride's while the other snaked around her waist possessively just like she always wanted and he kissed her lovingly. Before she could try and pull him into dancing with her – because he knew she would – Thomas clicked the music off and lifted Vivika into his arms so she was forced to sit in his lap when he sat down on the sofa. She gazed at him a moment as if trying to figure something out and then nodded slightly to herself.

"You're pissed off. Why?"

Vivika had no bite to her words, no irritation or disgruntlement, just curiosity as she snuggled against him knowing it would sooth Thomas.

Thomas let out an annoyed hum. "I am struggling to locate the Jew and his gang of miscreants."

"I'm waiting for us to find the Ukrainian, Fet."

That got Thomas to raise a fake eyebrow questioningly as he peered down at his devilish wife.

"Should I be concerned about him, my love?"

She giggled as an evil smile tugged its way onto her purple lips. "Nope." She admitted. "I just want to watch that 'we'll all get through this' confidence drain away. Oh, and I want to cut that bitch, Dutch, up into tiny, little pieces and watch the light leave her eyes as she slowly dies of shock and blood loss."

Vivika toyed with the sleeve of his handless arm. Sometimes he honestly wondered if Vivika was more dangerous than he was and Thomas was the Vampire. Instead of dwelling on such thoughts very long he turned his attention back to his beautiful girl and indulged her as he petted her hair softly.

"Don't worry, Thomas, we'll get them eventually. They can't hide forever no mater how desperately they try. The Master has won, darling, there are only so many places for rats to hide now."

She stretched up to kiss his make-up covered cheek then brushed a smudge of purple away with a tiny smile.

"I believe you are right, m _eine süße, but the waiting is starting to grate on me somewhat." The Strigoi grumbled._

 _"_ _Oh, my poor Thomas." With that she pressed herself closer to his ever warm chest and rested her head upon his shoulder. "Shall we find someone to kill? If it's all getting too much I don't want you losing your shit, we could just find you an innocent bystander to beat to death with our bare hands."_

 _Thomas breathed out a laugh. "While that would be nice we do have things to do." He paused a split second to press a kiss to her temple. "For example, you should be inspecting Desei at the facility."_

 _She sighed. "I know but I got sidetracked by Zach and his whining and then I came here to change into something not drenched in tears and_ _Rock The Casbah_ _came and I love that song."_

 _"_ _Yes, I gathered."_

 _"_ _So I decided I'd let him wait in that office wondering where I am even longer."_

Thomas looked her over then with a calculating eye and paused to take in a simple styled black dress and heeled ankle boots to match her lips.

"Are you wearing that to see Desei?" He asked without looking from her shoes to her face.

Vivika nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Go and put something-"

She cut him off. "Something more 'touch me and I'll kill you'?"

"No." He said quickly, accent thick once more. However, before he could say more than that one word Vivika had started to speak again.

"Something more 'you can look but you can't touch, in fact if you try my omnipotent, Strigoi husband will make you reap the day you were born because I'm his and only his'?"

"Yes."

Eichhorst answered simply with a perfectly straight face which only made Vivika's smirk grow all the more until it broke out into real laughter. She rewarded him with a soft kiss then stood to her full height and went to change, an act that didn't take her more than three minutes since she knew exactly the dress to wear; a jet black halter neck that showed practically all off her back and had a plunge neckline almost down to her navel; the one she didn't wear very often.

When she returned to the living room she found Thomas gone from the couch but as soon as she opened the door to his dungeon she found he'd taken her advice – at least somewhat – as he stood over a snivelling man. Said human's eyes snapped to her instantly and desperately.

"Help!"

"No." She breathed out without sparing the man a glance, she wasn't in the mood for that game. Besides, Vivika was far more focused on the way Thomas' eyes had darkened and become heavily focused on her. In less than a second Thomas had wrapped both arms around her waist. "I'll see you later then."

She kissed him fully aware he'd be debating if she'd taken his words a little too far or just far enough. This was her teasing him again, he knew it. One more kiss and then she turned to leave him to his attempt to let off steam with his captive.

Didn't take her long to reach the Bronx and even less to walk up to Desei's office, as soon as she entered the room the bearded man launched up from his chair and crossed the room to greet her, poor man didn't look as though he'd slept in a while; he'd probably started to worry Vivika had forgotten about him or that he was in trouble.

"Evening, Missus Eichhorst. Please take a seat."

Vivika didn't even look at him, just strutted straight passed and sat down in his desk chair where he'd been not five seconds earlier. Sanjay opened his mouth to speak but quickly thought better of himself because he stayed very quiet and instead sat down in one of the smaller chairs with his back to the large glass wall. She crossed her legs, leaned back in the leather chair and took out her tablet while he tried to figure out if she was pissed at him or not.

"Why are there only fifteen women in this facility when my Freedom Centres have identified a total of eighty-two B-positive women or breeding age?"

Sanjay paused blankly for a moment then cleared his throat and forced himself to relax – truthfully he feared Vivika more than Eichhorst, she was far more unpredictable and volatile than he was. He breathed out a small and short laugh jovially and put on his best smile.

"There are only fifteen in the facility because convincing them in isn't as simple as offering them a free pen." Oh she loved his attempts at sounding confident, admired him for it really. "Also, we've not delivered our first child yet so women still question if we are capable of delivering their children safely."

Vivika set her tablet down softly on the desk as Sanjay straightened his tie and did his best to look nonchalant.

"Either way I expect more than fifteen, Sanjay. I've provided you a list of women and I expect you to make far more use of it than you have." She leaned forwards a little forgetting she'd changed and provided Mister Desei an even better view of her cleavage, as soon as she realized she lamented Thomas not joining her. "Instead of offering them a free pen I suggest you sell it a little differently. Here there is a surplus of food for them, clean water and utterly wonderful medical care for both mother and child. These B-Positive women should be dripping for this place." Sanjay seemed a little taken aback by her suddenly licentious comment. "So, Mister Desei, what are you going to do?"

The bearded man took a moment to think of what exactly she wanted to hear, he really was more concerned about Vivika than Eichhorst.

"Em, double intake by next month?" Vivika raised an eyebrow and that was all he needed to correct himself. "Triple?"

That got a bold smile to emerge on Vivika's purple lips. While Sanjay wouldn't ever deny he found Vivika Eichhorst outstandingly beautiful in a mruder-y way, he had to admit that when she smiled any man could very easily believe her to be a perfectly innocent young girl.

"Good boy." She praised happily. "Thomas will be pleased."

A thought accrued to the bearded man then, a thought he was surprise hadn't popped into his mind ever before.

"Out of curiosity, what blood type are you, Missus Eichhorst?"

Her Strigoi lover had to be so possessive of her for some reason and Sanjay was fully aware of Strigoi physiology so he doubted it was for her mouth skills.

Vivika chuckled. "W."

W? That perplexed the elder man and he soon found his brow furrow to reflex it.

"That's not a blood group." He pointed out.

Vivika's smile didn't fade as she continued to look at him, she'd always thought him rather handsome.

"It is now." She told him dismissively.

With that she stood to her full height and went to gazed down through the glass wall. Sanjay wouldn't admit it but the view of her backside in that tight dress and virtually all of her smooth back would stay with him for a while.

Green eyes peered downwards at the deserted common area, this time of night the girls would be tucked up in their beds growing babies; or at least they would if they knew what was good for them.

"How has the processing facility been dealing with the extra numbers?" Her lyrical voice asked after a few seconds.

The suit clad human stood then and went to stand at her side, even in her four-inch heels he remained taller than the gorgeous woman beside his six-foot frame though he didn't for one second let himself think she was any less in charge.

"Quite well," he finally said to answer her question, "I'm pleased to say. Should we increase the numbers a further fifteen percent we shouldn't have an issue."

Those polished emeralds fluttered up at him in that way that could – and had undoubtedly – get a man to do whatever she wanted.

"Make it twenty percent, I like a round number." Sanjay's eyebrows shot up into his hairline when she suddenly looped their arms together and rested her head on his shoulder, he was fully aware Vivika wasn't coming on to him and that made him all the more cautious. "I'm having a final push on the B-Positive stock at my Freedom Centres. Once we're have a complete map of viable women you're going to find yourself a very busy man, Sanjay."

The dark-eyed man nodded. "I'll be prepared."

She squeezed his arm slightly obviously pleased with his reaction. "Good boy."

Vivika had praised him like that earlier as well and Sanjay Desei didn't quite know how to react to it. However, when it was all said and done he decided it better to be her favored dog than her slave or worse, Sanjay didn't like it but out of his options it was the one he'd choose.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Missus Eichhorst? I can wake the girls up for you to inspect if you'd like."

"No." She shook her head and finally released his arm so she could turn to face him properly. "Those mothers need their sleep." He watched her with honeyed eyes as she went to retrieve her tablet then stepped towards the heavy door only to pause and look back at him over her shoulder. "Do have fun, Sanjay, but not _too_ much fun." She teased. "There are lots of pretty young girls down there and you're A-Positive."

His mouth fluttered a second or two before words finally emerged; which only seemed to amuse her further.

"I'm married."

"I know." She responded smoothly.

Vivika left Sanjay stood in his office at fuck knew what time of night. He just continued to stand still for almost a full thirty seconds before he blinked and made a bee-line for the decanter. How did that woman always leave him guzzling spirits?


End file.
